Trust me
by JunHyung-Oppa
Summary: After being abused by her insane, drunkard Father, Lily became mute and never EVER trusted men no more…thinking they would do the same as her father did. but when a certain boy came, what if he was different from others…? [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: NOT J.K ROWLING. So…I DO NOT OWN IT. But do WISH I did…ha-ha. **

**Full Summary: After being abused by her insane, drunkard Father, Lily became mute and never EVER trusted men no more…thinking they would do the same as her father did. She became friends with some but never trusted them at all…but…what happens when a certain boy came, what if he was different from others…? **

**Trust me **

**Prologue**

Lily Evans, opened her eyes as her gaze drifted on the white ceiling above her bed, she turned her head and saw her best friend sleeping on another bed, snoring lightly. Yes, she was staying here, at her best friend's house, just for this summer. Her eyes landed on the ceiling once again as she let out a soft sigh.

It's been 8 years ever since that day when she had lived at her house where she was born and raised, Lily noticed it has been so long since she placed a step at that house of hers. She couldn't hold those memories no more…she had to let that by and make more memories, good and better memories…nothing about her past…nothing.

Lily shook her head with frustration of ever thinking about those memories…she couldn't sleep at all…no matter how hard she tried of not remembering about her past…it always seems to come back automatically.

Ever since first year, her life seemed to change after getting the letter from a school called, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. She excitedly told Petunia about the letter and the school which Petunia didn't take very well and suddenly called her a freak. It amazed Lily of how she was accepted and never knew she was a witch in the first place.

Her mother would have been proud to know that she was a witch…but, after her death, her father hasn't been the same since then, he comes home drunk, he sleeps in the couch after coming home with a half filled whiskey in his hands as he slept on the couch until afternoon. Lily always ends up coming downstairs, putting a blanket on him, throwing the whiskey away, and then leaving her drunkard father sleeping soundly.

Lily was like the mother of the house…she had her mother's emerald green eyes and beautiful auburn red hair…it almost seem like she was her own mother. Everything Lily did, reminded herself of her mother. They both did the same things and both loved to do the same things, like stay up all night in their library and read all different kinds of muggle books; they would both go to the roof and looked at the stars, figuring out the constellations, both loves chocolate…etc. Lily got her mother's looks and personality.

Petunia Evans, Lily's older sister, a horse-face girl with a bad attitude. After finding out Lily was a witch, she's been calling Lily a freak since then. It was annoying at first but then Lily got use to it. When Petunia calls her a freak she would always tell her off right back at her.

"_Better a freak that a horse-face mutant." _

Petunia would just glare at her and stomp away. Lily laughed at this and smiled proudly.

Soon after that, when Lily was 7 years old, her father got really DRUNK…as in, her father took more than 10 whiskeys…he got really drunk and did not know what he was doing and he could have killed himself. When he got home, he went to the kitchen to find some food, though; he was wobbling around and ended up dropping everything in the kitchen, which awoke Lily and Petunia up.

They both ran towards the kitchen, in their pajamas and ran towards their father. Their father was really drunk that he wasn't thinking straight…while Lily and Petunia was trying to check if he was alright…they heard him murmur.

"Stellar…is that you?"

That's when it happened…it all happened so fast…first thing Lily knew…she was on the ground with cuts and bruises all over her body while she was crying her eyes out. She looked up and saw her father glaring down at her. "STELLAR!" He roared.

Soon before Lily knew it…she was in a bed and her bruises and cuts were treated. She looked around and frowned, finding herself in a hospital. Petunia told Lily of how she called the police on their father and he was taken to jail. But something terrible happened before they arrived at the police station.

Lily cried her eyes out and knew everything wasn't going to be the same…nothing was the same ever since her mother died. She didn't want this no more…her mother died of illnesses and her father…oh…her father died because of being an alcoholic. Petunia had tears rolling down her eyes as she watched her sister cried in misery. Her mother left her…her sister hates her…and…her father…abused her. Lily winced in pain even just by moving her body a little.

After being release out the hospital…Lily couldn't say anything…to Petunia or her Aunt. Petunia and their Aunt hear Lily's cries every night and knew that Lily was replaying what happened to her before her father died.

She was mute and could not trust anyone…not even men…

**Well? That's it? Hope you guys like it. Oh, to give you all some little information…I don't know much about the subject in Hogwarts…but I'll do some research…BUT…if you guys know…please…I would pretty much appreciate it if you tell me! In your reviews…and I SERIOUSLY don't KNOW and UNDERSTAND it. I'm sorry for being hopeless. Anyways…I hope you guys enjoy this new story. I'll be seeing you all. Oh, by the way…Stellar…is Lily's mother. **

**- N i h – n a - **


	2. Chapter 1: Death Of My Mother

**I don't want to spoil your reading…go on ahead and read the 1st chapter of "Trust Me"…I hope you enjoy this. Oh by the way, the prologue is like a small summary…I'm going back, all the way to the time Lily's mother died to the ending of this story. Then to Epilogue and then it'll be finish! Hope you enjoy! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter one **

**Death of my Mother…**

From way back, when Lily Evans was still a young child, at the age of 5 years old, her auburn red hair and emerald eyes shone brightly as the stars above. Lily's mother, Stellar Evans went to Lily's bedroom, kneeled down beside her and shook her gently, waking her up.

"Lily…Lily, honey…wake up come on…" Stellar whispered softly.

Lily stirred and opened her eyes slowly as she stared up at her mother. "Mommy…what's wrong?"

"Don't you want to go to the roof and look at the stars?" Stellar smiled lovingly. Lily's eyes widen as her lips curved into a big smile. She nodded, got out of her bed, took her Mommy's hands and both headed towards the roof. They sneaked out their bedroom, Petunia's bedroom, then, they both headed to the attic.

The opened the door to where they could go to the roof and laid there. Lily smiled brightly, and stared up at the starry sky, with her mother right beside her. When you look at those two…you would think their twins…Lily a younger child version of Stellar while Stellar was like an adult version of Lily. If Lily had reached her adolescence now, you would see two Lily's and two Stellar's.

"What can you see, Lily?" Stellar asked.

Lily laughed. "The big dipper and little dipper...the two bears!" She smiled happily, pointing to the starry sky. Stellar looking up and stared at the sky, smiling. "Bears! Where honey!" Stellar asked, laughing.

"Mommy, there! There!" Lily pointed to the sky repeatedly, laughing with glee. Lily loved looking at stars with her mother.

"You both are at it again…huh?" A voice from the rooftop door said, both Lily and Stellar turned their head and found the father of the household. "Daddy!" Lily laughed, happily.

Lily's father, Kevin Evans laughed and smiled. "You both should be heading to bed…it's getting late." Kevin smiled. Lily and Stellar pouted the same time giving Kevin the cute puppy dog eyes. Kevin laughed and motioned them to get back to bed. "That doesn't work for me no more…no matter how cute or adorable those are…now, let's go! Hurry!" Kevin smiled, Lily and Stellar frowned, got up and walked carefully down to the attic and Stellar murmured to her husband. "Party popper!" Kevin laughed as Stellar stuck out her tongue.

"Sure, make me the bad guy here!" Kevin said, closing the roof door.

"Next time, Daddy, can you join us?" Lily asked, happily. Kevin smiled. "We'll see honey; now…let's go…I don't have to carry you both to bed, do I?" Kevin smirked.

"Please!" both happily said together.

Kevin took Lily in his arms, swung her to his shoulders while he carried his wife and swung her to his other shoulder. They both shrieked and laughed so loud, it almost woke Petunia up.

Kevin took Lily to bed first; he carefully put Lily to her bed, and put his wife down, beside him. "No reading your books…it's pass midnight and I want you to grow healthy and strong…a mature, young lady…got it, honey?" Kevin asked, with a serious yet, funny look. Lily nodded and went under her covers.

"Same goes to you, Stella!" He turned to Stellar, Stellar smiled, as Kevin pointed his fingers to her now. She kissed the tip of his out-stretched finger and smiled. "We'll go back to sleep…right Lily?" She looked at Lily and winked. Lily nodded and laughed happily.

"Right!" She nodded. Kevin sighed and smiled. This never changes.

Two years later, Lily was turning 7 today, it was her birthday and it was a special day today. Lily smiled brightly as she saw the living room decorated with many balloons and streamers. And there was a banner that says, Happy 7th Birthday, Lily. The living room was packed with kids her age and somewhat older, excluding Petunia because she was at a friend's house, slept over last night. Adults sat on chairs and spend time near tables, talking and watching their children.

"It's time to sing the happy birthday song!" Stellar said, smiling as she came in the living room, holding an ice-cream cake. That says the same thing as the banner.

The lights closed immediately and the only thing you could see was the beautifully lighted 7 fancy candles. Lily smiled and clapped happily. This was the most special day of her life and no one could ruin it.

Stellar placed the cake in front of Lily and smiled at her. Everyone in the living room began singing the birthday song…while Lily sat there staring at the cake, waiting patiently until the birthday song ended. When it did, Lily was about to blow her candles when she saw her mother holding her head, as if she has a headache. "Mommy?" She asked, she could see her mother because her mom was near the cake and the lights from the candle, you could see Stellar a little.

Stellar looked up and saw the concern look on her daughter's face. She smiled weakly and told her she was fine. "Now, make a wish and blow the candles, honey." Stellar said, smiling weakly once more. Lily closed her eyes shut and wished, before blowing the candles.

And when Lily did blow the candles…she opened her eyes and saw her mother collapse down to the ground. Everyone saw this and ran towards her, asking if she was alright. "Stellar? Stellar!"

Kevin, who head murmurs around the living room, ran towards the room, opened the lights and found his wife on the ground. He quickly ran towards Stellar and looked at Lily who was trying to wake her up. "What happened? Stellar? Stellar!" He cried, waking her up.

"Mommy…mommy…wake up, mommy…mommy what's wrong?" Lily shook Stellar gently, trying her best to wake her up…but nothing worked at all. She turned to her father who is trying to wake Stellar as well. "Daddy…what's wrong with Mommy? What happened?"

"I don't know honey," Kevin answered, then turned to one of his friends. ", can someone call an ambulance please!" He shouted, his friend nodded and went towards the phone, dialing 911.

When Stellar was taken to the hospital, Lily, Kevin and both their friends was told to wait at the waiting room until they find what was wrong with Stellar. An hour passed and soon, the doctor came out and looked sadly at the group waiting at the waiting room. Kevin saw him and walked towards him. "Is my wife alright?" He asked, hoping so.

"Is it alright to talk to you privately…?" The doctor said, Kevin nodded and then the doctor turned to the group. "…if you want…you may see her…while I speak to Mr. Evans." The doctor said, Lily looked at him and then rushed towards the room where her mother was stayed. She grabbed a chair, climbed on it and leaned down at the bedside where her mother was.

Stellar turned her head weakly towards Lily and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, baby…I ruined your birthday…I'm sorry…" She whispered softly. Lily soon had tears running down her emerald eyes. She shook her and cried harder. "No Mommy…I don't care about that anymore…are you alright, Mommy? What's wrong with you? Why were you taken here?" Lily asked all these questions…Stellar laughed weakly and kissed Lily's forehead. "I promise I'll make it up to you…I'll give you the best birthday party ever…"

Lily shook her head again, her hair hitting her face as she shook them side to side. "Mommy I don't care about that…I want you to be better!" Lily cried everyone who was at the birthday party watched as tears began to form their eyes.

Suddenly, Kevin came in with such a sad expressing, Lily didn't want to know what's wrong with her mother anymore…Kevin looked at Stellar and frowned. "How come you never told me, Stella?" Kevin asked, sadly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't want you all worry…" Stellar said, smiling weakly. Kevin walked towards her and caressed her soft, pale cheeks. Lily looked at her father and tugged on his sleeve. "Daddy…what's wrong with Mommy?"

Kevin looked at Lily sadly and held her hand. "Mommy…Mommy has cancer, honey." Lily looked at her father and then at her mother, who nodded. "Is it that bad? The doctors can cure it right?" Lily asked, hoping to save her mother.

Kevin shook his head. "I'm afraid not, honey…she have had it for two years now…it's too late to cure it…" Kevin said sadly.

"Is that why you're always fainting everywhere…always getting sick…you went to the doctors before right…why didn't you ask them to cure it?" She turned to her mother. Her mother nodded weakly and answered. "I did ask…but they said, they'll try finding it…but after months passed…it got worsen and they couldn't find a way to cure it even if they find a cure for it." Stellar answered.

Fat tears began running down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell us, Mommy? WHY! And now, you expect us to watch you die just like that…after finding out that you have cancer now!" Lily said, angry at her self, why didn't she see before that her mother was ill. "Don't die, Mommy…it wouldn't be the same…" Lily murmured.

"MOM!" a voice screamed as the door slammed open. There stood Petunia, with tears in her eyes. "Mom…" She whispered as she walked towards the bed where Stellar was resting at.

"Petunia…hey, honey…" Stellar whispered, Petunia wrapped her arms around her mother and cried. "Are you alright, Mom?"

"Cancer…" Lily murmured. Petunia let go of her mother and looked at Lily. "What?" She asked, Lily looked up and glared at her. "MOMMY HAS CANCER!" Lily screamed and ran out the room.

"Lily!" Kevin screamed. Stellar frowned slightly and watched her younger daughter run out the room. Petunia looked at her mother and frowned. "Is that true, Mom?" She asked, Stellar nodded…Petunia asked how long and Stellar said since 2 years.

Later that night, everyone had gone home while Kevin, Lily and Petunia stayed with Stellar. Petunia was sleeping near the bedside; Kevin was sitting on the chair, looking at Stellar as she slept peacefully while Lily was sitting at the corner where she stayed when her father bought her back with her legs up to her chest, her arms wrapped around it and her head buried inside it.

Kevin's eye darted towards Lily and frowned. "Lily honey, are you okay?" Kevin asked while he received no respond. He got up, walked towards her, bended down on her level right now and put a hand on her buried head. "Lily…Mommy will be fine…"

Lily looked up; Kevin saw that her eyes were all red and puffy. "What if Mommy won't be fine…" She asked, still crying. Kevin smiled weakly and kissed the top of her head. "She will…we'll just have to see…" Kevin said, looking at Stellar.

Morning soon came and Kevin put Petunia on the couch, while he had Lily in his arms, sleeping. Kevin has been asleep when Lily fell asleep also. Lily opened her eyes, her eyes hurts…she rubbed them and felt tears in them. She looked up and saw her Dad sleeping soundly. She got off his arms, walked slowly towards her mother's bed and stared at her pale face. Her face was much paler than yesterday.

She touched her mother's arm and felt it was extremely cold. "Mommy…why are you so cold? Your face is as white as snow." She murmured. She climbed a chair, and went too leaned in. She put her ear on her mother's face to hear if she was still breathing…but felt nothing.

Lily's eyes widen as she jumped down the chair and ran towards her father, waking him up roughly. "DADDY! DADDY, IT'S MOMMY! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" She screamed which woke her father and Petunia. They all ran towards Stellar's bed and saw how pale her face was. Her skin felt so cold and her pulse…it was gone…her heart beating and she wasn't breathing.

Fresh tears formed Lily's eyes as she stared at her mother in shock. Their father went out to get the doctor while Petunia was calling her mother, crying, hoping her mother wasn't really dead…both couldn't believe that she was dead.

"MOOOOMMMMYYYYY!" Lily screamed from the top of her lungs and cried hard.

Everyone watched as they buried the coffin Lily and Petunia's mother was sleeping in and would never wake up. Lily and Petunia hugged their father while their father cried his eyes out. This wasn't fair…Lily prayed as she hugged her father…God took her mother…the mother she loved and cared about. The most kind and beautiful person…took her away from them. Lily cried while Petunia was watching them bury their mother. Lily turned her head towards the covered coffin and cried.

_Goodbye…Mommy…_

**Finish! Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and help me out with the subject in the school…I would very much appreciate it. Thank you and please review. **

**I'll see you all at the next chapter. Bye! **


	3. Chapter 2: My Drunkard Abusive Father

**P.E.E.V.S.Y.**** : For a 13 year old, you have a lot to say…but it's alright…I get many grammar mistakes because I'm really not that good, even my friends say I'm not that good, haha. That's why I'm practicing…I'm not very good with my grammar yet because I don't know a lot of things…not now maybe…besides, I have English next semester at my high school and maybe I'll learn by then. I'm really sorry for making so many mistakes…making you confused and all…It's just I'm still learning, you know? Besides…it's good to learn from your mistakes…that's how you would know to never give up and just keep going. ) Though, from the review part…you could review if you want…it's alright to me if you don't…but I like learning from reviews, telling me about my mistakes…it gives me confident that maybe I could do better. The more I make mistakes…the more I want to do much better with my writing…that's why I want to be a writer when I'm a little older. Oh, by the way, if I'm doing the switching to what I'm saying to another one, I'm sorry, I'm kind of known like that. But, I thank you for correcting my mistakes I made…normally, reviewers would just tell me I made mistakes and doesn't tell me what my mistakes were…though it's alright for me. Thank you, I appreciate it, and I hope you like the story…you don't have to, it'll be okay…everybody doesn't have to like it…and I can't just force them to like it…that'll be just wrong…and if you want, after reading this next chapter…correct me again, it's alright…I'll read it all and maybe I'll do the correction later on. D Thank you for reviewing. **

**I Thank you for the reviews…they were wonderful, just like P.e.e.v.s.y tell me your opinion…bad grammar? Bad title? Which ever…just tell me and I'll correct it right away…don't be scared, it might sadden me a little but like I said, I like learning from my mistakes…mistakes teaches you everything. Well, anyways…I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Enjoy! And I'll see you all at the bottom…haha. **

**Trust me **

**Chapter two **

**My Drunkard Abusive Father**

Months passed and nothing seemed to be the same since Stellar's death. Though, everything seems to be normal in the Evan's household, everything doesn't seem the same. Lily opened her eyes and found herself facing the left side of her wall. She frowned when she didn't find her mother there smiling down at her, telling her that she and her needed to go to the roof once more and look at the stars…but…that won't happen no more…because her mother was gone…

Suddenly, Lily heard the front door shut, she sat up quickly and slowly went downstairs only to find her father walking towards the living room and plopping down on the couch with a half full bottle of whiskey. She looked at her father and heard him snore. Lily sighed and walked towards the closet, took a blanket, walked back to the living room and put the blanket on her father as he slept soundly.

Lily took the whiskey out of his grasp, walked towards the kitchen and drained the rest of the whiskey before throwing out the empty bottle. This isn't like her father…gets drunk in the middle of the night. 2 months ago, after her mother's passing, he's being coming home late from work to buy whiskey and drink himself until he dies maybe. She hated this part of her father…he's getting drunk and ruining himself because mother was gone. She closed the lights from the kitchen, then to the living room where she took one last glace at her father before closing it and then headed upstairs to her bedroom.

The next morning, Lily woke up with a loud groan from downstairs…she sighed and went to the bathroom to wash a cloth after hearing her father vomit downstairs. She headed downstairs and found her father holding his head, which wasn't much of a surprise after drinking a bottle of whiskey last night. She cleaned up the mess on the floor and frowned, she had a clip on her nose so she wouldn't smell the awful smell of whiskey.

"Daddy…are you alright?" She asked, looking up from cleaning. Her father nodded numbly and frowned. Petunia came downstairs, went towards the kitchen, took out a bag of ice and headed to the living room, giving the ice bag to her father, putting it on his head. "You shouldn't do this to yourself, Dad…it's not healthy."

Kevin just moaned while Petunia frowned before walked towards the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. Lily finished cleaning up the mess and threw out the cloth. She took off the clip and put it on the table.

She stood up and looked down at her father, who was trying his best to get rid of the hangover. Lily frowned. "If Mommy didn't die…Daddy would not have been like this…we would still have had a great life…" Lily murmured softly.

"We'll prepare breakfast for you; Daddy…just stay here and I'll bring it to you…" Lily said, kissing his cheeks and then leaving the living room.

"Thank you, baby…" Kevin muttered and then repeatedly dabbed the ice bag on his head. "Also…could you bring me a pill for this hangover, please?" He said, opening his eyes and looking towards her. Lily nodded and went to the drawers to find a pill or aspirin or something for her father's hangover.

Petunia put breakfast on a tray for their father and looked at Lily who was looking for a pill. "It's on the left side of the drawer, Lily." She said, Lily nodded and soon found one, put it on the tray and bought it to the living room where she found her father still dabbing the ice bag on his head.

"Here's breakfast, Daddy…eat the food first before taking your pill, please." She said, Kevin nodded and ate the food slowly. Lily left her father to eat alone and headed to the kitchen where she found Petunia already made breakfast for both of them. She sat down from across Petunia and started eating her breakfast.

Lily stared down at her food and started playing with it with her fork. "Daddy wouldn't be like this if Mommy didn't die…" Lily whispered. Petunia looked up and stared at Lily before nodding in agreement. "Dad really loved Mom…it almost like he can't live without her…" Petunia said softly. Lily nodded.

Lily's eyes darted towards the living room and saw her father still eating his breakfast slowly. She frowned and turned her head back to her plate. "We can't let Daddy go out anymore…if we do…he'll do anything to buy more whiskey and get himself extremely drunk." Lily said.

"Agreed." Petunia said, finishing her food. She took hers and then Lily's plate which was half finish. Lily always eats like that…she eats tiny bites of her food and just sits there. "Go get Dad's plate…" Petunia said, Lily nodded and headed to the Living room. She smiled and took the empty plates.

"Hey Daddy, did you take your pill?" Lily asked and Kevin nodded, leaning back at the couch. "Why don't you rest up? You don't have to go to work today, you can just stay home and sleep the whole day…it'll be fine with your boss…" Lily said, Kevin looked at her and then shook his head as he got up weakly.

"No…I can't…I have to be at work…I…I have to…" Kevin said and headed upstairs to change. "Daddy!" Lily called, trying to stop him but Kevin pushed her away and went to his room. "DADDY!"

"You and I know that Dad's not going to listen, Lily…you know how stubborn Dad is now since Mom's death. Let him go…" Petunia said, taking the tray from Lily's hands and taking them to the kitchen. "But…"

"Let it go, Lily…Dad's having a hard time and needs to be alone…" Petunia said, placing the dirty plates on the sink and started washing it. "BUT DADDY MIGHT DIE! HE'S BEEN DRINKING FOR THE LAST 2 MONTHS OR SO…HE'S GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T STOP HIM!" Lily screamed, she hated this…she hated how her life turned upside down ever since then.

Petunia didn't bother listening to her sister anymore and continued washing the dishes. "Lily…I don't want to see him like this as much as you don't…but we can't do anything…Dad has his own life and we need to-"

"I know…" Lily cut her off; she looked down at the floor and frowned. _'Oh Daddy…' _

Days passed and Lily and Petunia's father still does the same thing everyday, now and then. It's like déjà vu all over again, everyday. Lily and Petunia was getting sick and tired of their father coming home with a bottle of whiskey in his hands. This has got to stop…but what's there to do…

Lily closed the lights in every room in their house and then, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. Petunia was already in her room and probably asleep by now. Lily changed into her light green pajamas; she climbed into bed and sighed. These last few months has been different…after their mother's death and their father coming home drunk…she has grown more mature and responsible girl after taking care of their father everyday for the past few months as if she and Petunia is the adult in the house. But, they weren't suppose to be the adult of the house…their father was…they were suppose to the kids who has to enjoy their life until they reach their adolescence. Lily sighed in frustration and was about to close her eyes and was very close to sleeping when she heard the front door open and then slam shut.

Lily sat up, took the blankets off her and got off bed. She opened her bedroom door quickly and saw Petunia open her door also. "Dad?" Lily nodded. "It's Daddy, alright."

Suddenly, they heard glass breaking and kitchen supplies reach the ground. Both Lily and Petunia headed downstairs and towards the kitchen, only to find their father leaning on the kitchen table, who looks extremely drunk. There was broken pieces of plates, bowls, and…empty bottle of whiskeys. Lily and Petunia's eyes widen as they watched their father trying to keep his balance…from what Lily could see, there was practically more than 10 empty whiskey bottles on the floor, some broken and some are just lying there.

In Kevin's hands, there was two whiskey bottles and both of the bottles were half full. They watched as their father suddenly dropped the whiskey bottle and fell on the floor. "DADDY!" Lily screamed as she and Petunia ran towards their father.

Lily bended down and held her father's shoulder, then looked at her father's face to see if he was alright. "Dad! Are you alright?" Petunia asked from behind Lily. Their father looked up numbly and stared at them for the longest time. "Daddy…are you alright? How many bottle of whiskey did you drink?" Lily asked.

Suddenly, Kevin's eyes darted towards Lily as he stared at her. He's so drunk, he mistaken her for Stellar. Since Lily and Stellar looked a like so much, who wouldn't mistake both of them? "Stellar, is that you?" He asked as he lifted his hand and before Lily knew it, Kevin slapped her right across her face so hard that it made her bleed.

Petunia backed away and stood outside the kitchen door. Kevin glared at Lily, looking at her as if she was their mother. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, STELLA? HOW COULD YOU! YOU MADE ME SUFFER SO DAMN MUCH, THAT IT HURTS, STELLA? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT PAINED ME THAT YOU LEFT ME THIS LONELY!" Kevin repeatedly started slapping Lily on her face that Lily felt her cheeks burn with pain. He then pulled her auburn red hair and started screaming at her. "YOU'RE THE REASON I'M LIKE THIS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONELY I WAS?"

Lily closed her eyes as tears began pouring down her eyes. "DADDY, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Lily screamed as Kevin pulled her hair harder. "STOP! DADDY!" Lily screamed in pain.

"THAT'S HOW MUCH IT HURT WHEN YOU LEFT ME, STELL! YOU BROKE MY HEART THAT NO ONE IN THE WORLD COULD EVEN PUT IT BACK TOGETHER!" He roared.

Petunia's eyes were now flowing with tears. Just watching her own father hurting her sister hurt her inside also. "DAD, STOP IT! YOU MIGHT KILL LILY!" She screamed.

Ignoring, Petunia and Lily's calls, Kevin suddenly stood up weakly, while Lily was one the floor curled into a ball painfully trying to get up but then, Kevin started kicking her, he took Lily's shoulder and started shaking her like an insane person. He dug his nails into her skin as it started bleeding non-stop. "Daddy…stop…" Lily said weakly. "YOU'VE RUINED ME, STELLA! YOU'VE RUINED ME!" He roared once more.

"YOU DIED SO QUICKLY I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO SAY GOODBYE! YOU LEFT SO QUICKLY THAT I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO SAY I LOVED YOU! BUT YOU HAD TO LEAVE SO DAMN QUICKLY!" He screamed so loud, it would have woken up the neighbors. Petunia wanted to go up there and help her sister, but…her legs wouldn't move…her legs were numb that she couldn't feel them shaking with fear.

"Mommy d-didn't…h-have a-a c-choice…s-she d-didn't ex-exp-ect to d-die so q-quick-ly…" Lily said weakly.

"SHUT UP!" Kevin roared. Lily couldn't think…she was too much in pain that she doesn't know why he's doing this…he was really drunk and wasn't thinking straight…his mind was full of confusion and that it pained him to have him remember about their mother. Everyone loved Stellar. But, their father loved Stellar more than anybody did…

"L-Lily…" Petunia shuttered, her eyes suddenly landed on the phone and soon, she ran towards it and dialed the only numbers that could help them.

The broken pieces of glass on the floor stuck on Lily's skin as the sharp parts made her bled. Kevin even took a big piece of glass and started giving her huge cuts on her arms, legs…etc. Her whole body was bruised and had cuts all over her body. This wasn't stopping until Kevin was practically ready to kill Lily just like that.

Kevin took Lily up by pulling her hair up and then, he threw her towards the wall and repeatedly started kicking her once more. "STALLAR!" He roared.

Lily was in so much pain she couldn't move at all just to escape…she painfully looked up and saw his father crying also, but anger still stayed in her father's eyes. Before Lily could know, she heard the doors slam open and heard probably more than 15 footsteps hitting their floor, her eyes looked up weakly and saw it blur before blacking out.

"_Mommy…Daddy…" _

Lily opened her eyes slowly, but she would close it now and then because her eyes hurt so much, even if she just blink once…her eyes wouldn't open no more. When her eyes fully open, her eyes were focused on a white ceiling and when she turned her head, painfully, everything around her was white. _Hospital wall…_she thought. She frowned and was about to close her eyes once again when…

"_STELLARR!" _

Lily's eyes snapped open, painfully, remembering what happened between her and her father. She looked at her body and saw that it was all treated. She looked around and saw Petunia sleeping beside her; she weakly shook her, which caused her to wake up. "LILY!" Petunia smiled and stared at her little sister. "How are you feeling? You've been unconscious for a week now and I got worried that I might have lost you too…" Petunia frowned.

"Too? What do you mean? What happened to Daddy?" Lily asked, confused. Petunia looked at her and then at her hands that was resting on Lily's bed. "They took Dad to the police station and he was taken to jail…" She answered…Lily's eyes widen in shock. "But that's not the worse part…" Petunia said, frowning.

Lily looked at her and frowned. "There's more…?" She asked, not really wanting to hear it. "Dad…he died even before getting to jail…when they reached the police station…they saw him sitting there…not breathing at all." Petunia buried her head in her hands and cried her eyes out.

Lily's eyes were now filled with tears…and cried her eyes out. Both her parents were dead and Petunia and she were alone. Now, soon, they would be taken to an orphaned house and probably get adopted. Lily cried her eyes out and knew everything wasn't going to be the same…nothing was the same ever since her mother died. She didn't want this no more…her mother died of illnesses and her father…oh…her father died because of being an alcoholic. Life was so unfair that she wanted to die also.

Two weeks passed and Lily was finally release out the hospital. Where's there to go? Petunia called for a taxi and when they got home…Lily felt as if she didn't want to take one step at the house…she felt as if she was going to be once again abused by her father…as though her father was still there. But, she did go in because Petunia pushed her gently inside and towards the living room. Petunia put down Lily's bag that had her stuff and clothes inside and headed towards the kitchen which was finally clean after coming home to get Lily's things. Lily sat down on the couch and gazed at the wall in front of her.

Petunia came back to the living room and then took Lily's arms carefully, brining her up. They headed up the stairs and into Lily's room. Lily sat down on her bed and watched as her sister took her clothes into the laundry and put the stuff from Lily's bag and into the drawers.

"I'll cook dinner…will you be okay here?" Petunia asked, Lily smiled weakly and nodded. For the last two weeks Lily hasn't said anything…when Petunia came back with a bag of food, she found Lily reading a book or just looking outside, when Petunia would as a yes or no question, she could just nod or shake her head and when it a sentence question, she would always write it down and not bother opening her mouth.

As if she was…mute.

**Hello, again! Just greeting a friendly hello from the bottom of this page…no? haha. Anyways…I hope you all enjoy this…this is kind of violence but I it's part of the story. FEEL FREE TO TELL ME MY MISTAKES! Like I said, don't be scared…anything you say might get me going. **

**Anyways…next chapter! Her first year in Hogwarts…she'll be meeting her best friend (which I own) and then her best friend's brother. I'll be seeing you all in the next chapter and please review!**

**Bye! **


	4. Chapter 3: Letter and Diagon Alley!

**I update chapters a little too early don't I? Well, you can blame me…it's just that I'm excited to write this Harry Potter story. I haven't really made a story like this…you know…stories with involving abusing a little girl and herself becoming mute. It's all too new for me. My other stories involve something that's not clearly like this. Well, I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I'll see all of you at the bottom of this page. **

**Trust me **

**Chapter three **

**The Letter and Diagon Alley! **

It's been 4 years since the incident happened to Lily and to her father and after getting release from the hospital, their Auntie came and stayed with them, and became their legal guardian.

Lily has once again celebrated her birthday without her parents…only with Petunia and their Aunt though having birthdays with Petunia and their Aunt wasn't that bad. She smiled as a beautiful, delicious cake was placed in front of her with 11 lit candles on the top. There was writing on the top of the cake, enough room to have the words written neatly, 'Happy 11th Birthday, Lily.'

Lily looked up at her sister and her Aunt and smiled. Nodding a thank you, she looked at the candles and closed her eyes to make a wish. 'I wish…for once, something great will happen…' Lily wished, she opened her eyes and started blowing her candles. And when the last candle blew out, the window suddenly flew open and a gust of wind came in…along with a brown owl, carrying something on its leg.

Petunia was about to shoo it away when Lily stopped her and walked towards the brown owl who was now standing on the couch, with it's head turning all around and a roll of parchment beside it. She slowly made her way towards it and extending her hand, slowly towards the owl so she could just stroke its feathers. When she touched the owl, she smiled and started stroking from its head to its tail.

Petunia who was behind Lily spotted the rolled up parchment and pointed towards the owl's leg, noting Lily that there was something beside the owl. Lily looked at her sister and then towards where she was pointing and spotted a parchment. She slowly took the parchment and un-rolled it. She read it quietly and soon, her eyes widen in shock and excitement.

Lily jumped up and smiled at Petunia. "What is it? What does it say?" Petunia asked. Their Aunt looked at Lily with a smile on her face. "Hogwarts?" Lily's smile brightens as she looked at her Aunt and nodding with glee. She took out a notepad and jolted down quickly and soon handing it to Petunia. The note says: "I'm a witch, Petunia! I'm a witch!"

Petunia read it quickly and after finishing, she looked at Lily in shock. "You're a witch! Lily, there's no way in the world that you can be a witch…if you were, you would have some kind of magic or something." Petunia said, obviously not believing what Lily's writing.

Lily's eyes brighten as she smiled at her sister. She took the notepad from Petunia's hands and wrote down a story of hers that her Mom used to tell her. It says: "I'm a witch, Petty. Even ask Aunt Carrie, she use to be a witch long ago." Petunia finished reading and turned to their Aunt. "You use to be a witch?" She asked and Aunt Carrie nodded proudly. "Yup…I was Head Girl too at my last year…" Lily smiled, agreeing. Remembering her Mom's stories about how Aunt Carrie used to be Head Girl in their 7th year.

"You use to be a witch and never told me!" Petunia informed. She hated being left out of secrets. It made her feel un-special. Aunt Carrie stroked Petunia's hair and frowned. "I thought that you wouldn't believe in this story and would be bored of it…like my other stories I've told you and Lily." She answered, looking at Petunia sadly.

Petunia's blood started to boil as she screamed out of her lungs. "YOU ARE ALL FREAKS! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY ONE STUCK WITH SUCH FREAKS LIKE BOTH OF YOU?" Petunia screamed before running up to her room and slamming the door. Lily looked at her and was about to run up and talk to her when her Aunt Carrie held her back. Lily looked at her while her Aunt shook her head. "Give her time…she'll cool off soon." Lily looked at the stairs and then down to the ground, nodding.

Aunt Carrie clapped her hands together as she smiled down at Lily. "Well…why don't we head towards Diagon Alley and buy the things you need." Aunt Carrie smiled, pulled Lily towards the fireplace, and took a handful of Floo powder which Lily didn't know about.

Lily's Aunt took her hand and then, she looked straight at the wall before shouting out. "Diagon Alley!" And threw the powder below them before they vanished into thin-air just like that. Lily who was extremely confused but then she trusted her Aunt about Hogwarts and stuff.

When they got there, Lily was thankful she was dressed for the outside today, since it was her birthday, she didn't dress up with long dresses and stuff…but normal blue jeans and dark green top with light green outlines while her shoulder length was tied into a small pony tail. Lily looked around and found many adults wearing unusual clothes which Lily thought was a witches clothes…and kids walking around as they looked for school supplies or just fool around the place.

Her Aunt Carrie took her hand and walked out of a random fireplace and lead Lily out the un-useful place. "Now, Lily, what would you like to buy first?" Carrie asked, Lily looked at her Aunt and then at the letter where all the things she needed was written. Lily gave her Aunt a confused look and noted her that it doesn't matter. Carrie smiled and took that as her choice. She looked around and then thought of Ollivander's-Makers of Fine Wands.

"Why don't we get you a wand, first?" Carrie asked, smiling. Lily smiled back and nodded, letting her Aunt lead her to where the "wand store" was. As soon as they got there, they both entered it and saw an old man standing there, leaning on the counter. "My my, if it isn't Ms. Carrie…it's so nice to see you again." The old man said, smiling.

Lily's Aunt Carrie smiled at him while Lily stood behind her aunt with fear. "It's good to see you again, Ollivander…my niece will be going on her first year to Hogwarts…do you mind looking for a wand for her?" Carrie asked, the man called Ollivander smiled and nodded happily.

"But of course...may I ask what the young lady's name is?" Ollivander asked, looking mischievously at her. Lily backed away; getting extremely scared...Carrie saw the look on Lily's face and frowned.

"Lily Evans, she read many books and is a very intelligent girl may I add." Carrie said, smiling as she watched Ollivander look for a wand for Lily. Ollivander smiled as he soon found a perfect wand for her. He grabbed it, got down the ladder and walked back to the counter, holding a perfect wand for Lily.

He handed the wand to Lily whom Lily took nervously and then, her eyes confusedly examine it. "Willow, 10 1/4", perfect wand for charm work." Ollivander explained, smiling. Lily's Aunt Carrie smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly.

"It's perfect…I can tell that'll be a very useful wand for Lily." Carrie smiled brightly and turned to Olivander. "We'll take it." She said, and started paying Ollivander. Lily stared at the wand and smiled. This wand feels as though it belonged to her…she looked up at her Aunt who was smiling down at her.

"Let's go…we have a lot of school supplies to buy from." Aunt Carrie said, smiling before taking Lily's hand and heading out, waving goodbye at Ollivander. And as soon as they both headed out the stores, they both walked all around buying all the things Lily needed and hours passed, and soon, they were finish, but…were missing one more thing.

Lily looked up at her Aunt and had the look on her face, asking what they were missing. "We're missing your pet!" Carrie said happily. Lily's eyes shone as a bright smile formed her lips. She remembered where the store full of different kinds of owl which Lily took as such a sight. She dragged her Aunt towards the store and entered the dark store before looking around, looking for the perfect owl for her.

She turned to her Aunt and did a sign language, asking what the owls were for? Her Aunt smiled. "Remember the owl that bought you the letter…" She asked and Lily nodded in respond with a confused look kept on her face. "Well…that's what the owl is for…it's for delivering mails and stuff. Newspaper, letters from your friends or family, or junk mails…which ever…"

Lily smiled and continued looking around. As she passed random owls, tawny, screeching, barn, brown, and snowy owls, her eyes landed on a red-ish brown owl with the eyes that is similar color to her. Lily turned to her Aunt and pointed out the she wanted the red-ish brown owl that has the same eye color as hers.

Lily's Aunt Carrie looked at the owl and smiled. She noticed its eyes and nodded. "Um, excuse me…we'll take this owl, if you may." Carrie said, pointing to the snowy owl with green eyes. The owner nodded, took an owl cage and slowly put the red-ish brown owl inside it, locking the cage door. "They ye go!" The owner passed the owl to Lily, she took the owl nervously and then stared at the beautiful red-ish brown owl while her Aunt paid for it.

As they both headed out, Carrie looked down at her as she watched Lily watching the little owl. "So, honey, what are you going to name her?" She asked, Lily looked at her Aunt and then back to the owl. Lily handed the owl to her Aunt for a while before taking out a notepad from her pocket and a black pen, jolting down the name of her owl.

Lily gave the notepad to her Aunt, putting the pen back in her pocket and took her owl as her Aunt handed it back to her. The note says one name: _'Stellar' _

Carrie looked down at Lily as small tears began to form her eyes. Stellar…her sister, died because she had Cancer. She smiled at Lily as Lily smiled brightly at her Aunt. Carrie remembered how much Stellar had so much fun playing with her former owl, Clay. Carrie stopped and hugged her niece, kissing the top of her head.

"That's a beautiful name…" She whispered, Lily smiled and closed her eyes, remembering how her beautiful mother looked like. "…but you're comparing your mother to an owl?" She laughed; Lily laughed silently and shook her head. She touched her hair and then pointed to her eyes…noting that the owl's feathers and the owl's eyes reminded her of her mother's own red-ish brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

Carrie put a hand under Lily's chin and looked at her face. "You're looking like your mother everyday…" She smiled, wiping her tears. Lily smiled and put her hand on her chin and moved it forward…doing a sign that meant thank you.

"You are welcome, my dear…now, do you want some ice-cream before heading back?" Carrie asked, Lily nodded happily and let her Aunt drag her happily towards the Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

As Lily and her Aunt sat down on a table, eating their ice-cream sundaes happily, Lily's Aunt Carrie started telling Lily continuously about Hogwarts and what they do there. Although, Lily had the books about Hogwarts…she wanted to hear her Aunt's side story about it.

Her first year might not be that bad…maybe not at all…

**I am officially DONE this chapter. Hi, nice to hear from you again. Anyways…I would like to THANK YOU for the reviews…it's not much but it's okay. I'm all about the story. I was hoping you guys might like it but…it's okay. I'm just happy to see that it is updated on a website where others can read it instead of only me. **

**Anyways…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and now, I'll be seeing you at the next chapter. I'll be back…you don't have to worry. **

**Bye. **


	5. Chapter 4: Platform 9 and ¾ and Nina

**Though my real name is Nina…I'm not actually in the story…but my name is. Different personality but same interests…I'm kind of known as the nice person in real life. But the Nina in the story, who I made a nickname of 'Nia' is the nice-but-bad sometimes person. The Nina in the story also likes the same interests as I do…like reading, writing, singing, sports kinds of … etc. You'll get to know her interest when you continue on with the story. Haha. **

**Anyways, I am extremely sorry for updating so late…I had this festival sight and sound at my high school the night I wanted to update this chapter but I didn't get a chance to because my brother got in it and wouldn't let me go. And then I had tests and stuff going on for the whole week last week. I am so sorry. Please forgive me!! **

**I will update faster…I promise. I'll update the next chapter tomorrow…and please do update. I would really much appreciate it. So…go on and continue and I'll meet all of you at the bottom. **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Four **

**Platform 9 and ¾ and New friends**

1st of September, it was the coming of day when Lily Evans goes her first school that involves magic and…well, more magic. She'll learn about charms, potions, transfiguration and many others only at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, if this wasn't Lily's biggest thing that happened in her life…then what else could be bigger than Hogwarts.

Both herself and her Aunt was walking in the middle of the train station, looking for the Hogwarts train. Lily was pulling her trolley and was looking around; looking for the Hogwarts express but could not find it anywhere. She thought, where she is supposed to find a train that leads towards a school teaches you magic and stuff.

Following her Aunt Carrie, she was confused when they stopped right in front of platform 9 and 10. She took out her notepad and jolted something in it. She ripped the paper and handed it to her Aunt which she gradually took.

"'What are we doing standing here?'" Carrie read out loud, she looked at Lily and smiled. "This is where you are going though to get to Platform 9 and ¾." Carrie answered her question, she handed the sheet of paper back and looked at the wall. Lily looked at the wall also and stared at it with confusion.

'_I don't get it??' _Lily thought in confusion.

"Don't worry…I didn't get it at first when it was my first year…I had the same look that you have right now on your face and my parents laughed at the look I had on my face. Don't worry…once you go though the wall…you'll get there…I promise." Carrie smiled, she gave Lily one last hug of the year and kissed the top of her head.

"Have fun, honey and don't forget to owl me." Carrie smiled, seeing that look on Lily's face again, she laughed. "Don't you remember…they deliver your mail…?" She said, reminding her. Lily nodded and smiled. "If I were you…I'd do a little run when passing though." She laughed. Lily nodded once more and waved goodbye at her Aunt before running towards the wall.

Lily closed her eyes and did a little praying, hoped she doesn't get hurt when she passed though and when she opened her eyes…there it was. Hogwarts Express…the most magical thing Lily has ever seen…well…not really…to Lily, It looked like a normal train to her but fancier.

After getting her stuff in the train, she went inside and since she was knew at this, she didn't know where to go but at the last compartment, she opened it and found it empty. She smiled and went inside. She sat down and soon, took out one of her favorite novel, _Precious Memories _and what's weird was that the author's name was unknown but it did say she was a woman with a big dream of becoming a writer.

Lily flipped to the page she was on and continued reading the book. Although the author was unknown, you could easily tell what the author was like just by reading her novels. Lily flipped a page and continued reading when the door from the compartment opened.

Lily looked up from her book and found a girl with black hair but if she stood below the sun, you could see her hair was dark brown that reached near her waist and beautiful hazel eyes. She smiled and looked at Lily. "Hi! Do you mind if I sit here??" She asked, she pointed outside. "All the other compartments are full…" She said, Lily shook her head and giving her a sign to go ahead.

The girl smiled and sat down from across Lily. Lily looked at her and smiled. Realizing that they haven't introduced themselves, the girl in front of Lily spoke and said. "My name's Nina…" She extended her hand and smiled. "What's yours??" She asked.

Lily looked at her, put her novel down, took out her notepad which she now takes everywhere and a pen, wrote down her name and handed it to Nina.

"Lily Evans…" Nina read, she looked at Lily and saw her smiling. She smiled back and gave her back her notepad. Lily accepted it back and put it back inside her pocket, and then she extended her hand, smiling up at her new friend, which Nina took. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lily...I'm glad I made a friend so quickly." She smiled, Lily nodded in agreement.

Nina was about to ask her something else when their compartment door opened and a boy with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes came in. "PEANUT!!" The boy cheered as he looked at Nina, Lily looked at the boy with fear but then she looked at Nina who rolled her eyes and smiled up at the boy.

The boy looked out the compartment and shouted out. "Oy JAMES!! I found Peanut!! She's in here with a new friend!!" He smiled as he looked at Nina then to Lily and then back to Nina. "You've made a friend, I see…" He smirked.

"Looks like it…" a voice from behind the dark brown haired boy said, all eyes suddenly went towards a boy with jet black hair and round glasses that was covering two handsome hazel eyes. The boy with jet black hair named James laughed and smiled at Nina. Just then, two boys came in behind James, a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes and the other boy had blond hair, black eyes, and a circular body.

James saw the two guys and smiled. He turned back to Nina and introduced her to them. "Nina, you remember Remus…and this is a new friend of ours…" He said happily.

Nina huffed and blew her bangs. "I'm surprised you even made friends…" Nina laughed, crossing her arms while sticking out her tongue at him. James glared at her and then, he put one arm on his new friend's shoulder and smiled down at Nina. He pats the blond haired boy's shoulder. "…This is Peter Pettigrew. Peter…this is my little sister, Nina Carey Potter and her new friend…" James looked at Lily and waited for her to tell them her name but the way she was looking at them kind of confused him. "Yeah, but you don't have to call me 'Peanut' like these two give me, just Nina is fine…" Nina smiled up at him. "But we love your nicknames, don't we James?" The boy with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes whose name was forgotten to mention said, James nodded while Nina stuck out her tongue once more and crossed her arms.

Nina smiled. "Guys, this is Lily Evans…" Nina introduced, she turned to Lily who looked at her and Nina soon spotted the fear in Lily's eyes. "Lily, this is my brother, James Potter, his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter…hey, Lily, are you okay??" She asked, stopping at Peter's name.

Lily was nervously looking at the four guys standing in front of her. She looked at Nina and smiled weakly, nodding in respond. To Lily, just looking at guys made her so nervous and scared that she would want to throw something at them to make them go away. She felt so uncomfortable around guys, it scared her…she didn't even want to go NEAR a guy. She looked at the four guys and smiled sadly. She hated men and couldn't trust them at all…after being abused by her father…she feels as if all the men were like him and would just start beating the hell out of her when they just take one glace at her.

"Are you sure you're okay??" Nina asked and Lily nodded once more.

James looked at Lily for a moment and thought this girl has such problem. He turned to Nina who was looking at Lily with worried expressing in her face…then his eyes landed on Lily once more. Auburn red hair and emerald green eyes, to James, this was a surprise because he hasn't seen a girl with red hair and green eyes. A lot different from the girls he's seen on every compartment, when he was searching for his little sister.

Nina looked at Lily and frowned. "You don't look okay; you looked like you've seen a ghost or something. Your face looks pale; I'm not calling that okay…" Nina said, pointing it out.

Lily shook her head and smiled weakly. Waving her hands, signaling her that she was fine which Nina took as an okay…the four guys looked at both of them and looked at them confusedly. James looked at Lily confused and frowned. He turned to Nina and smirked. "What's wrong with her?? Can't she talk?? Is she mute or something or is she's just insane?" He asked, rather rudely.

Nina looked at her brother in shock. She knows that James can be so rude sometimes but never this rude. "JAMES!!" Nina shouted, staring at James with her eyes widen. James looked at his sister confused.

"What?!" He asked. Sirius, who was staring at James suddenly laughed and patted his best-friend's back. Remus leaned in and whispered. "That was a little rude, James…" Remus said, frowning. James looked at Remus and then felt Sirius pat his back once more. "Good one, James!!" He laughed.

Lily looked up at him and was extremely shock of what he's said. She was a little hurt but instead of crying, anger flowed through her. Nina was about to stand up and start lecturing his brother when Lily stood up first, standing in front of James and stomped on his foot. Though Lily didn't trust guys, and hated them so much, she also hated their rude attitude.

James shouting in pain, she was wearing a small but heavy dress shoes, his foot lifted as he looked at Lily, rather shock. His friends from behind tried helping him and looked at James' pained foot. Lily glared at James and to their surprise; she pushed him so hard that it knocked him and his friends down and out the compartment.

Nina sat there shocked and surprise at the same time. Even though she thought of this a little surprising, she was amazed and smiled as she watched the scene.

Lily stood in front of the compartment door and glared down at the guys on the floor. She looked down and saw James' foot blocking the door, she kicks it and slammed the compartment door close, leaving the four guys on the ground, shock and confused.

James rubbed his foot and looked at the closed compartment door. "Merlin, what's the bloody hell is her problem?? What a bad tempered girl…" He muttered and got up painfully. Sirius who recovered from the shock laughed as he watched James limp away. "Wait up, James!!" He called as Sirius, Remus and Peter got up and went after James.

From inside the compartment, Lily was leaning her head on the closed door and frowned. Nina, who was grinning, walked towards her to check if she was okay and patted her back gently. Lily looked up when she felt Nina's hand on her back and frowned up at her, apologizing for what she's done with her brother and his friends.

Nina shook her head and smiled. "My brother deserved it…besides; I think we're going to become great friends…" Nina said. Lily stared at Nina for a moment and soon, her lips curved into a smile. "Don't you agree?" Nina asked, Lily nodded happily and soon both of them sat down on the chairs.

Throughout the whole train ride, Lily and Nina busied themselves, playing a guessing game; Lily was very good with describing what she was and Nina, she was good but would always stop and think of something before she continued describing it which made Lily laugh silently.

As soon as they arrived at Hogwarts, everybody got out of the train and was lead towards the boat where all first years were suppose to go. Lily and Nina got out of the train and looked around. Suddenly, they spotted a g-giant man, with long dark beard and were freakishly tall.

This guy was the biggest, tallest man she'd ever seen that she grabbed her friend's arm where she could hide and started to walk quickly to the boat. "C'mon, let's go…first years, this way!!" He called out with his loud voice and that made Lily run quickly towards the boat. "Lily! What's wrong??" Nina asked, as she ran after Lily who was running.

Lily was running to fast that she wasn't looking where she was going and suddenly ran into a person's arms. Though, not knowing who it was but felt a guy's grasp, she grabbed the person's cloak and buried her face into the guy's cloak. What she hated the most was big guys like that giant man. "Lily!!" Nina called.

"What happened to her??" The person that had Lily in his arms asked, Nina looked at him and frowned. "I don't know…" Lily's eyes snapped open as she got out of the person's arms and backed away after recognizing the person's voice. James Potter. "…the minute she saw Hagrid, she just grabbed my arm and started walking quickly away from him."

Lily turned around and was about to run away again, when she bumped into someone and fell back, with Nina catching her from behind. Lily looked up and saw a brunette haired girl. Lily stood up and bowed her head, showing the brunette that she was sorry. The brunette smiled and shook her head. "It's alright, but are you alright?? You're the one who almost fell…" The brunette asked, Lily smiled and nodded, signaling her that she was fine.

"Are you alright Lily?" Nina asked, Lily nodded, and then Nina turned to the brunette and smiled. "Are you alright??" She asked, the brunette nodded as well. Nina sighed in relief. "Ha…thank goodness." She smiled.

"I'm Arial McCartney…" She extended her hand out and smiled. Nina took it and introduced herself and Lily. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Nina Carey Potter and this is Lily Evans…" Arial shook Lily's hand next, Lily smiled at her.

"Why don't we take the last boat??" Arial asked, smiling. Both Lily and Nina agreed. As they carefully got in the boat, James and Sirius was there also which wasn't much of a shock to Nina because whenever theirs girls, James and Sirius would always be there. Lily stayed at the edge, behind Nina and Arial, her two new best-friends, she smiled at that thought but when her eyes landed on James, who was staring at her, she looked away and looked up ahead.

This was going to be a very long 7 year in Hogwarts and I don't think Lily's going to like it very much.

**Ah…I know I'm sorry…I know this story about Lily becoming mute is a little lame but I don't know…that idea came in mind and when I thought about it, if I was abused by my father (which hopefully won't happen) I would become mute as well…and get scared as well. That thought came to mind of how I would act if I was abused by my own family member. I don't like thinking about it as much as the next person does. So I'm sorry if you don't like the idea of Lily becoming mute…but, I cannot change it now…please forgive me. **

**AND…I'm sorry for using the same words and phrases…ha-ha, I am actually known like that and I thank you for reviewing…it really means a lot to me. **

**Now, I'm officially DONE this chapter for the day…so, I hope you all enjoyed it and please, do review, I would really appreciate it and I know I've said that many times but I would really do. Anyways…I'll see you all in the next chapter. See you and have a great evening. **


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to Hogwarts School

**AHH! I'm sorry! I AM SO SORRY! I know I promised to update the next day I updated the previous chapter…but I was so busy I didn't even have time to continue finishing this chapter. I've been so busy for 2 weeks it wasn't even funny. For the whole two weeks…every after school, I had so many practices. Although I had a day off, another practice came up. I AM SO SORRY. I just had choir practice last week and this week because of mass. And then, for the whole two weeks…I had dance practice every day after school. 3:00 to 5:00 and then when I get home…I have to take care of my family and school work because I was so behind. I'm sorry I haven't been keeping my promise. I hope all of you forgive me. **

**And to ask for forgiveness…I'll let you all read along this next chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Five **

**Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

As they reached the Hogwarts castle, all the first years huddled up together as they climbed the stairs which was another way to get to the Great Hall and they all stopped when they spotted a middle aged women standing on the top of the stairs. The women wearing a witch's robes and hat looked down at the first years and then welcomed them with a small smile.

"Good Evening and Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The first years looked at her and some of them was looking around, examining the place. The women introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and also she called herself the Headmistress of the school. "Now, very soon you will all be going in doors behind me and you will all be sorted out in different houses…" She paused and looked at the first years. "…there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." She said and then looked at the first years once more before continuing. "…now, we will begin momentary…" She said and left, leaving the first years standing there, waiting.

James looked at his sister and put an arm around her shoulder, grinning awkwardly. "Where do you think we'll be sorted to, Nia?" He asked, smiling. Nina took his arm away from her shoulder and glared at him. "I don't know! Besides, we won't know until we're sorted so why don't you be a little patient, James." Nina looked up at where McGonagall was standing and frowned. She turned to Lily and asked the same question as the question James asked.

Lily smiled and shook her head, signaling that she doesn't know. "What about you Arial?" Nina asked. Arial smiled. "I don't know…what do the houses mean anyways…like Gryffindor?" Arial asked and then suddenly, Lily took out her notepad and jolted down 'courage' and handed it to Arial.

"Courage?" Arial repeated and smiled. "I guess Gryffindor isn't that bad…what about Ravenclaw?" Arial asked, Lily smiled and wrote down, 'intelligence' then handed it to Arial.

"Hey, that might be a perfect house for me!" Arial smiled and handed the paper to Nina who read it and smiled. "Not the one I want…though; Gryffindor seems like a nice house for me…"

Sirius chuckled. "More like Slytherin. Represent evil and torture. Fitting house for a lovely lady like yourself…" Sirius grinned; Nina glared at him and punched his arm. Arial laughed while Lily looked around and found McGonagall walking towards them once again.

"They are ready for you…" She announced. "Follow me…" She ordered as she started to head towards the door that leads the Great Hall. As they entered the Great Hall, they spotted older witches and wizard students there also…they were all sitting in separate tables, four tables on the room and one up front where, Lily was guessing where the Headmaster sits with the teachers.

Everyone gazed around and found candles floating above them and a sky. Lily smiled at this sight and thought it was beautiful. Nina looked around and remembered her mother telling her that it was magic to look like the night sky. Arial looked at the ceiling and her eyes shone. She loved magic…when she was just little, she would always have magicians on her birthday parties and would always perform amazing magic tricks…but this…this was different…because this…was real magic…and it wasn't just a simple magic trick but real.

They stopped when Professor McGonagall stopped and stood in front of all the first years. There beside her, an old wizard's hat sitting on a three-legged stool and there was a large parchment sitting there. Professor McGonagall informed them to stand there until they were sorted.

"Now, when I call your name…you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses…" She paused, before opening up the parchment and read the first name on the top. "…Sirius Black…"

Sirius looked at her and smiled. After hearing that his family was in Slytherin…he's always wanted to go on a different house instead of Slytherin because…he has hated how they were. He sat down on the stool and then felt the hat on his head.

"Hmm…a Black I see…" The Sorting Hat thought out loud. "…where to put such a person likes yourself…"

Sirius rolled his eyes and thought. _'Anything but Slytherin…' _Reading his mind…he could read that he wasn't meant to be at Slytherin. "I see…very well then…" He paused before shouting out. "…GRYFFINDOR!"

The Slytherin was shock…the Gryffindor cheered loudly and smiled. As Sirius sat down on the Gryffindor table, he was welcomed and was now part of the Gryffindor instead of Slytherin.

"…Kaytie Campbell…"

A girl with a long dark black hair with orange highlights that was tied into a ponytail walked up and sat on the stood as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the Kaytie girl's head.

"Hmm…right then...let's see…hmm…" The Sorting Hat read the girl's thoughts and soon, he shouted out. "GRYFFINDOR!" The students in the Great Hall cheered except the Slytherins.

"Germaine Cutterfield!" Professor McGonagall called out, a boy with curly blond hair and deep blue eyes came up, and then sat on the stool before the professor placed the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Sorting Hat shouted, Germaine got up and went towards the Ravenclaw table. Professor McGonagall looked at the parchment and then looked at the first years.

"Lucius Malfoy!" A boy with blond hair walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and soon, the Sorting Hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin's cheered as Lucius Malfoy sat with them as he grinned.

"Lily Evans!"

Lily's eyes widen, she looked at Nina who told her to go…Arial saw how Professor McGonagall was looking around trying to find Lily. "Lily Evans?"

"She's right here, Professor!" Arial called as she and Nina pushed Lily up front and signaled her to sit down on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and all eyes were on Lily now.

"Hmm…my my…what an interesting girl we have here…very smart…very loyal and very courageous…my…but where should I put you…?" The Sorting Hat thought out loud. Lily looked out from the crowd and looked at Nina who smiled, signaling her that it will be alright.

"AH! I know…" The Sorting Hat paused. Lily held her breath…hoping it wasn't Slytherin. "…GRYFFINDOR!..." Lily sighed and smiled brightly. She got up and walked towards the Gryffindor table, while the other Gryffindor students were welcoming her.

"Paolo Garcia!"

A boy with short hair that was gelled into spikes and his dark chocolate brown eyes walked up and sat on the stool. The Professor placed the Hat on his head and soon, shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!"

And soon, the list went on…many students were at the four houses and many were pleased at where they were sorted. And soon, Arial's turn was coming up.

"Naomi Lockhart!"

A beautiful girl with short dark brown hair with light brown streaks walked up and sat down on the stool and waited patiently until she was sorted. As the hat was placed…the Sorting hat didn't have to think because the Sorting Hat shouted. "GRYFFINDOR!" Naomi Lockhart stood up, walked towards the house table and sat down, then soon, greeted by many Gryffindor students.

"Remus Lupin!" Remus walked up and sat on the stool. And as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head, his lips curved into a smile as the Sorting Hat shouted, Gryffindor. Sirius smiled and patted him on the back, grinning.

"Arial McCartney!"

Arial walked up towards the Professor, she sat on the stool while the Professor placed the hat on her head.

"Hmm…very intelligent…but very brave also…hmm…well, there isn't much to decide here…GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted, Arial smiled as she walked to the table and sat down beside Lily, who hugged her.

"Justin Natividad!"

A boy with dark black hair with green steaks that was spiked up walked up and sat on the stool as Professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head…the Sorting Hat immediately shouted. "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin cheered and patted Justin's back as he sat down with them.

"Nina Potter!"

Nina looked at Professor McGonagall and then to her brother who nodded. She looked back at the Professor and walked up front and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Potter…hmm…I see…very well…GRYFFINDOR!"

Nina smiled as she cheerfully walked towards the table and hugged Lily and Arial tightly, laughing with glee. She loved Gryffindor…well…just because Lily and Arial are in it. She looked at her brother and smiled. It's for sure; he's going to be in Gryffindor too.

"James Potter!"

James sat on the stool and when the hat was placed on his head. The Sorting Hat scoffed and smiled. "Ha…another Potter I see…well I know just where to put you…" He paused and then shouted out. "…GRYFFINDOR!"

James grinned and sat down next to Sirius and Remus who congratulated them. Lily looked at them and frowned. James Potter…Nina's brother…but, why does he seem so different from Nina. They looked a like a little…but, Nina and James looked so different it was scary.

(I'm sorry I've been typing up the same thing...I'm really sorry. Though I'm going to just stop the sorting there. And you already know that Peter is in Gryffindor so i don't have to include him...feh...it's not that i hate him...i just dislike him.)

The Headmaster stood up, raised his hands and smiled. "Let the feast…begin…" He smiled, suddenly, different kinds of food appeared magically in every tables. Lily was amazed at this and smiled brightly. "Let's dig in!" She heard James say. She looked at him as he started filling his plate with practically all the food on the table…she rolled her eyes with a smile on her face…_men…their such troublesome…_

"_STELLAR!" _

Lily's eyes widen after remembering her father's low voice…he was angry…frustrated at how her mother died so suddenly. She frowned and looked at her hands that were resting on her lap. She closed her eyes to prevent her tears to fall…she hated crying…she hated her past…she hated her life…tiny tears filled the corner of her eyes…she couldn't stop crying.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder…her head shot up as she looked at who it was...Nina. It was Nina…her friend…Lily looked at her and smiled weakly, signaling her that she was fine. Nina had a concern look on her face…though their new friends…she didn't want her new friend to be sad. She spotted the tiny tears in her eyes and frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Lily shook her head, writing down that it was nothing and smiled weakly once more. Then, she wrote down that she just remembered something bad in her past. Nina looked at her and when she saw the look on her face that she was fine…she nodded. "Alright then…" Nina watched as Lily gathered different kinds of food on her plate and then, started digging in.

Lily's expression changed when she, Nina and Arial started to talk about what kinds of stuff they could do at Hogwarts. The three couldn't wait until their first day of their classes tomorrow…learning magic and spells.

As Arial and Lily guessed what they would do at their classes…Nina's eyes drifted from the farthest seat from the Gryffindor table and spotted a guy looking at her after feeling like she was being watched. He had dark brown messy hair and the darkest brown eyes. And what was scary is that…he looked like her a little…she raised her eyes and looked at him confusedly as he looked away when he was spotted.

'_What the…?' _She thought and then soon, she turned back to her friends and tugged on Lily's robe. She turned to look at Nina and had a questioned look on her face. Nina secretly pointed towards the guy that was looking at her and informed her that he was gazing at her.

Lily turned her head and looked at the guy Nina was pointing at and examined him. Lily's eyes widen and her lips parted. That guy looked a little like Nina…but I don't know…a guy version of her. Lily looked at Nina and wrote down why he looks like her. Nina shook her head that she doesn't know…it scared her too.

James looked at his sister and spotted a little fear in her face. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, looking at her. Nina nodded and smiled weakly. "I'm fine…" James looked at her and when her face calmed down, he nodded and continued eating.

"I hope…"

**AH! Finish. That took a while. I finally finish and I am so glad. Though there's another chapter to work on…it's alright because Its Christmas break and I'll have time now. (smiles) I'm glad. Anyways…I can't make any more promises because I might end up breaking them…so I'll just try my best to update the next chapter quickly. I'm sorry and I hope all of you forgive me. And there is SO much Gryffindors in the sorting...but not everyone was in the Gryffindor...but a lot are in it and they are soon to be Lily's new friends.**

**See you all in the next chapter. And have a Merry Merriest Christmas and a Happy New Year to everyone. Enjoy your Christmas break and I'll see you all soon. **

**Happy Holidays. **

**- N i h – n a - **


	7. Chapter 6: First Day of Class

**HORRRAYY! IT'S TIME, TIME, TIME FOR CHAPTERR SIX! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT! I really LOVE ALL OF YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. **

**Anyways…don't let me disturb you from reading this chapter…continue on and I'll see you at the bottom. **

**Enjoy! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Six **

**First day of Class**

For Lily, it didn't take long to notice it was finally morning…though she couldn't sleep because it was the first day of their classes. She opened her curtains and got off her bed, then walked to Nina's bed. She shook her silently and when she wouldn't wake up, she shook her harder.

"Five more minutes, Mum…" She murmured and put her head under her pillow.

Lily sighed mutedly and soon, she shook Nina violently which didn't work because Lily wasn't that strong yet when it comes to mornings. After seconds of thinking of something…Lily finally made up her mind and pushed Nina out of her bed. There was a soft thud came from the floor and a scream.

Lily smiled, that sure woke Nina up…Lily climbed Nina's bed, to the other side to see if Nina was alright but then she found her wincing in pain. Lily smiled and waved at her, greeting her Good morning.

"I wouldn't call it 'good', Lily. More of a painful Morning…" Nina said getting up and then sat on her bed where Lily was sitting also.

Lily did sign language, informing her that it was their first day of school but Nina couldn't quite understand her. Lily sighed, defeated and hung her head down. Nina tilted her head on one side and looked at Lily confusedly.

"She said it was the first day of school." A voice from outside the bathroom door said, Lily and Nina turned their head towards to where the voice was coming from and saw Naomi Lockhart was there, standing, already showered.

Nina looked at Naomi and asked. "You can understand sign language?" Naomi smiled slightly and nodded. "My brother Norman taught it to me…he talks to little children who cannot talk and he is known for making kids feel better about themselves, no matter how mute they are." She answered and then walked towards her bed and sat down, facing Nina and Lily.

"He taught me that there are many reasons why some children are mute…I remembered asking him why they were and that was his answer." Naomi said. Lily and Nina listened, when Naomi told them her story about her brother and herself, it made Lily feel comfortable and warm inside. She made her feel a lot better after becoming mute and all. "Oh, by the way…my name's Naomi Lockhart...I'm a first year here…" She smiled as she introduced herself.

Nina and Lily smiled. "My name's Nina Carey Potter and this is Lily Evans…we're first years too." Nina introduced themselves…Naomi looked at Nina and smiled. It was like looking through a mirror…Lily noticed it too. She found two look alike and it was extremely scary. Lily moved her arms around, giving them a sign that they should head to breakfast before going to class which confused Nina.

"She said we should head to breakfast before going to class…" Naomi translated. Nina nodded and then looked down at their pajamas. "I'm going to take a shower first…Do you want to go first, Lily?" Nina asked Lily. Lily shook her head and signaled her to go on ahead. "Alright. Well, it's nice to meet you and we hope that we can become good friends." Nina said, she smiled, Naomi nodded in agreement and then Nina went inside the bathroom.

Lily smiled at Naomi and informed her that she needed to wake up Arial; Naomi nodded as she watched Lily wake Arial up. She watched in amusement as Lily shook Arial a little too violently. Arial sat up and started screaming. "AHHHH! NO MORE!" Lily covered her ears and when Arial stopped screaming, Lily giggled mutely.

"Oh…it's just you Lily…Good Morning…" She yawned and started stretching her arms. Lily greeted Arial with a smile and then pointed at the clock near her bed. Arial looked at the clock and her eyes widen. She then started screaming and soon, she ran towards the bathroom which was close so she started banging on the door.

"Hold on!" Nina's voice from inside the bathroom said. "Nina! We're going to be LATE if you don't come out of the bathroom and let US use it!" Arial argued. Nina laughed, "Are you always this grumpy in the morning?" she opened the door and smiled at Arial. She groaned and nodded.

Arial turned to Lily and asked if she was using it next, but Lily said she could go on ahead. "Thank you!" Arial smiled and went inside the bathroom.

Lily soon sat down on Nina's bed and smiled at Naomi. She raised her arms, doing some sign language, asking if her brother goes to Hogwarts. Naomi smiled and nodded. "He's in his in his 3rd year here at Hogwarts…" Naomi answered. Lily let out a silent 'oh' and nodded.

Nina dried her hair with the towel around her shoulders and then blow dried it. "What's your first class?" Nina asked Naomi.

"Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall! What about both of you?" Naomi asked, Lily looked down at her schedule and when she saw her first class. She waved her hands, signaling her that she has class with her. Nina looked down at hers and said. "I got the same…Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall…" She looked up at Lily and Naomi and smiled. "…I guess we're in the same class for first."

Lily held up 2 fingers which means, what do they have for second. Naomi looked down at her schedule and answered. "I have Charms with Flitwick…what about you?" She asked Nina. "I have Potions with Hugh…Lily?"

She handed her schedule because she was tired of waving her hands every where. Nina read her second class out loud, "Potions…guess we don't have 2nd class together." Nina frowned disappointedly.

Naomi smiled. "It's alright…we still see each other, don't we? I mean we're in the same dormitory right?" She asked, smiling. Nina smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Lily it's your turn!" Arial announced as she got out of the bathroom, Lily nodded, took her towel and ran towards the bathroom, closing it behind her. Nina smiled and then check Lily's whole schedule. "She has…Transfiguration with McGonagall, Potions with Hugh, Herbology with Professor Cares, Charms with Flitwick and Defends against the dark arts with Grammle is our last class." Nina smiled. "Well…looks like she had all her classes with me…" Nina said after checking hers and Lily's schedule.

Naomi smiled. Few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and out comes Lily already showered and dressed in her uniform. She looked at them with a questioned look and did some sign language asking why they weren't in their uniform. Her friends looked down at their pajamas and started to scream as every one of them started getting their uniform and getting dress quickly.

Lily smiled and shook her head. Today should be a good day…she and Nina made another new friend and was glad about it. After they all finished getting dress, they all headed downstairs and to the Great Hall to eat a small breakfast before heading towards first class.

They sat down with one another and started eating. Arial turned to Lily and Nina, "Can I see your schedules? I want to check what classes I have with you guys." Lily and Nina gave her their schedule and continued eating.

"I have first, third and fourth class with both of you…" Arial smiled, it was better than not having classes with them at all. She handed their schedule back and continued eating her breakfast.

"Hey Nix! Let me see your schedule!" A voice from behind Nina said, the girls turned around and found Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. "Good Morning to you too, Sirius!" Nina greeted and turned back to her breakfast while the others watched as Sirius walked slowly behind Nina and took the schedule instead. Nina turned around and jumped off her chair as she chased after Sirius trying her best to get her schedule back. "Give it back, Sirius or I'll hex you!" Nina wined. James laughed at the look on her sister's face that always defeats him. Whenever she does that cute pout, that's the pout that can get her anything…it was so adorable it will always end up defeating James when he wouldn't give her the things he took from her.

"That won't work on me…I do the same thing but mines is a lot cuter than yours!" Sirius laughed, Nina's face suddenly turned serious. "Sirius, give it back! I'm not joking around, I'm serious!"

"You are…I see…if you're 'Sirius' then who am I?" Sirius asked, pointing to her face, Nina stopped and crossed her arms. "A fat jackass with no life at all…" Nina answered, her friends and James suddenly burst into laughter. Nina sneaked her arms behind Sirius and took her schedule, walking away with Lily, Arial and Naomi.

"That wasn't funny!" Sirius shouted as he watched James laughing, the girls were already gone but you could still hear their laughter. James smiled and patted her best-friends shoulder. "It's alright, mate. That's what she calls me too."

Lily, Nina, Arial and Naomi entered their first class…Transfiguration with McGonagall. Lily and Nina sat down on a table while Arial and Naomi sat in front of them and while Lily was looking through her book, Nina watched other students from their house and different houses enter and sit down on empty desks. Lily looked up for a moment and soon, her eyes widen when she found James Potter and Sirius Black coming in.

'_They have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall too…? Oh no…It was bad enough seeing them at breakfast…' _Lily thought as she looked down at her book once more and went though it. After minutes passed, Professor McGonagall finally came in the class and ordered the students to sit down at their seats.

"I'd like to welcome you all at first class, Transfiguration." Professor McGonagall welcomed them. "Now, before we begin…does anybody know what Transfiguration means?" She asked as she looked around, Lily wanted to raise her hand but if she did, nothing will come out of her lips…just silence.

Then, Naomi raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Lockhart?" Naomi put her hand down and answered. "Transfiguration is magic that can change one object into another. It is possible to change inanimate objects into animate once and vise versa." Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Thank you, Ms. Lockhart…" Soon, Professor McGonagall started to explain a little more about Transfiguration and started to write notes on the board. She even showed them her transformation of becoming a cat and back.

Everything was going fine throughout the whole class, then her next two classes were fine also but when fourth class came…it became a disaster. Charms…with Professor Flitwick and he was teaching them how to make objects float, he was watching the students one by one as he listened when they said 'Wingardium Leviosa.' Some got the small feather float but when he stopped in front of Lily's seat, he waited for her to do the spell and when she waved her wand, no words came out so that's why the feather didn't float.

"Ms. Evans…you must say the charm spell too you know…now try it again." Flitwick said waiting for her to start. Lily looked at him nervously and as she waved her wand, she opened her mouth but no words came out. "Ms. Evans, is this some kind of joke? Is it hard for you to say a charm spell?" He asked, Lily closed her eyes and shook her head. "Then is something wrong, Ms. Evans?" He asked, Lily opened her eyes and looked down at her hands that was resting on her lap and frowned disappointedly.

Nina saw this and turned to Professor Flitwick. "Um…Professor…Lily cannot talk…" She said softly. Professor Flitwick looked at her confusedly and asked. "And why not?" Nina frowned. "Well…we really don't know but…she noted to us that she was like that since she was seven." Nina explained and said it softly so no one will hear.

"In a short version, Professor…she's mute!" A voice from the back seat said. All heads were turned towards James, Sirius and Remus. Remus shook his head in disappointment while Sirius was laughing and James was grinning. "Mr. Potter! We do not tolerate rudeness in this class…do you understand?"

"But Professor…its true isn't it?" He asked, still grinning. He ran his hands in his head and ruffled it.

Lily closed her eyes to prevent her tears from falling, she held on her skirt tightly and soon before she knew it…she ran out the class. "LILY!" Nina, Arial and Naomi called out.

"Ms. Evans! Where are you going?" Professor Flitwick asked as he watched her run out. Nina ran out of the door and after Lily, with Naomi and Arial following from behind. "Ms. Potter! Ms. Lockhart! Ms. McCartney! Where are you three going!"

Lily ran and ran and ran and went anywhere but that class where James Potter was. Her legs took her anywhere but there. She hated how he's been so rude since their first meeting at the train. She hated him…hated him so much she would hex him…but…how could she…to hex someone…you would have to say the spell, which she can't do…she didn't know why she became this way but…even though her father's dead…she didn't want anyone to know that she was once abused by her father…it was her father after all and if they found out that she was abused…they'll pity her.

"Lily!"

James looked around and found everyone looking at him. "What?"

Lost in her thoughts and was blinded by her tears. Lily didn't see where she was going and suddenly tripped. Lily gasped and when she felt the cold floor…she didn't move at all…she stayed like that and cried her eyes out.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Nina asked as she, Arial and Naomi caught up with her. Nina bended down and tried to get her back to her feet but Lily pulled her arm away from her grasp and stayed the same way she is at the floor. "Lily…"

"My, my…is everything alright here?" A voice from above them said, Nina, Arial and Naomi looked up and saw the Headmaster standing there with twinkle in his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore…um…you see…something happened in Charms class and…"

"No need to tell me, Ms. Potter…" He smiled; Nina nodded and then looked down at Lily. Professor Dumbledore looked down at Lily also, he bended down and put his hand on her head. "Is it alright to speak with you, Ms. Evans?" He asked, after seconds of waiting for an answer…he felt her shake her head. "Very well then…Ms. Potter, Ms. McCartney and Ms. Lockhart…will it be alright for the three of you to take Ms. Evans to the Hospital wing…" The three nodded. "Alright…Thank you…"

As Lily's friends took her towards the Hospital Wing…Professor Dumbledore watched as they walked away slowly. He smiled and soon walked the other way. As soon as the four girls arrived at the Hospital Wing, they found Madam Pomfrey giving medicine to another injured student.

"Excuse me…can you please help?" Arial asked, looking at Madam Pomfrey. She turned to the girls and asked what was wrong. "Our friend here isn't feeling good…do you mind if she rest here for a while…"

"Well…what is wrong with her dear?" She asked, as the girls took Lily to a bed, Lily's eyes were puffy and tears were still falling from her eyes and her face was red and warm. "My, my…do you have a fever, dear?" She asked Lily, Lily didn't move an inch as she stared down at her hands that were clasped together.

"Do you mind if she rest here for a moment? She had a rough time at Charms Class…" Arial explained. Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled. "It's alright…just a little rest and maybe you'll feel better, right dear?" She asked Lily again and once again, she received nothing. She sighed and left the girls alone. "Why don't you three go back to class? I'm sure she'll be fine by dinner time…" She said, the girls nodded and soon left, after telling Lily to get well soon.

After a few minutes…Lily still didn't move…she was still moving but she wasn't moving at the position she was in now. She was just seating there as if she was just a statue with a soul but cannot move.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Evans…" a voice said, Lily didn't bother looking up because she has heard that voice before and it belonged to the Headmaster. Her tears kept on coming back and Lily did not bother wiping them away. The Headmaster smiled and walked towards Lily.

"Are you alright, Ms. Evans?" He asked.

Lily shook her head and continued looking down at her hands. "I've asked Ms. Potter what had happened and she informed me that someone had been very rude to you am I correct?" He asked softly, Lily nodded numbly and frowned. "James Potter I suspect…" Lily gave him another nod.

"Ms. Evans…there is nothing to be afraid of…Hogwarts is a very safe school and nothing bad will happen to you…" He said, Lily shook her head and soon burst into tears, continuously shaking her head. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I promise you…nothing terrible will happen to you, Ms. Evans…this school is very safe…"

Lily opened her mouth but nothing seems to come out. _'Nothing to fear…but fear itself…' _Lily thought and frowned. Professor Dumbledore smile and patted Lily's shoulder gently.

"Why don't I leave you to rest?" He smiled; he got up and walked away, leaving Lily alone to sleep. Lily looked up blankly and frowned. She laid her head down the pillow and closed her eyes.

"Nina, I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult your friend! Nia!" James called out, following his sister as she walked towards the Gryffindor Common room. She said the password and entered the portal hole and headed towards the girls dormitory. "Niaa! I'm sorry!" James apologized.

Nina turned around and glared at her brother. "WHY ARE YOU APOLOGIZING TO ME? Lily's the one that you hurt, didn't you! Apologize to her, not me you idiot!" Nina shouted and stomped her way upstairs.

"Apologize to her…?" He muttered.

"That's not a bad Idea, eh, James…you were rude to her, weren't you?" Remus said behind him, he patted his shoulder and shook his head. Sirius smiled and said. "It's no use of apologizing to your sister, James…you should apologize to Evans."

"Sod off, Sirius…it's not like you haven't insulted any girl that is a friend of my sister." James grinned and walked away. "I never did it for fun…well…okay I did…but I didn't say it on purpose for that fact."

"Whatever you say, Sirius!" James said as he walked out of the portal hole and out the Common room. "Where you going, James?" Sirius asked loudly. James waved. "Going to the Hospital Wing…" He said and was finally gone. Sirius sighed and shook his head. "Am I as big of a jackass as James is?" He asked himself.

As James reached the Hospital Wing, he entered and looked around trying to find a certain friend of her sister. Though it was dinner, even if he was extremely hungry, he needed to apologize to her sister's friend…_what was her name, again? _He thought and soon, when he found her, he looked at her from the edge of the bed.

Her face was red and her eyes were puffy, there were tears still running down her closed eyes and she was breathing uneasily. He frowned. This girl didn't even do anything to him and he ended up being rude to her. He watched her chest go up and down and listened to her light breathing.

He opened his mouth to apologize to her while she's sleeping because if he apologized when he's awake…she'll probably do something bad and was near to 'I'm sorry' when he saw her move a little. She was facing to where he was standing, he saw her beautiful angelic face, and excluding her red face and puffy eyes…she looked beautiful.

James' heart started pounding in his chest as he looked at Lily's sleeping face. He put his hands on his chest and felt it. He frowned as he stared down at his hands that were resting on his chest…and then his eyes landed on Lily once again.

'_What the hell…why is my heart pounding…?' _James asked in his thoughts confusedly as he stared at Lily's face.

**Yes, James…why is it? Hehe. Finish this chapter. HORRAY! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed that and thank you, thank you, thank you VERY, VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I really appreciate it. **

**Anyways…I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

**Loves always and loves C.S always!**

**- N I h – n a - **


	8. Chapter 7: The Book of My Past

**YAY! Next chapter! I'll make it short and simple! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW S AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**ENJOOY! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Seven **

**The Book of my past**

James looked away and frowned. Maybe apologizing to her when she wake up would be a lot better then apologizing to her when she can't even hear him…wait…or was it the other way around…James scold at himself and walked away. He'll apologize to her when she's awake…he only took a few steps away when his feet stopped. If he apologizes to her, she's probably be at the Great Hall during dinner and people might see him apologizing…well, that's not right. James sighed and walked back to where he was standing. He didn't look at Lily's sleeping figure and just said, "I'm sorry, alright. I didn't mean to be so rude…I hope you forgive me and forget all of this…" He looked down at her and it looked like she didn't hear a word he said.

'_Maybe apologizing to her when she's wide awake would be better…I think that's what Nina wants me to do…if she finds out that I apologized to her without her hearing it…Nina won't probably talk to me until I apologize in person…' _James thought and frowned. "Alright…I'll wait until you wake up…but you better wake up soon or I'll miss dinner…" James complained as he felt his stomach grumble.

…

"_Now, make a wish and blow the candles, honey."_

"_Stellar? Stellar!"_

" _Can someone call an ambulance please!"_

"_Mommy…Mommy has cancer, honey."_

"_Cancer…" … "What?" … "MOMMY HAS CANCER!"_

"_Mommy…why are you so cold? Your face is as white as snow."_

"_DADDY! DADDY, IT'S MOMMY! SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" _

"_Good bye … Mommy …" _

"_DADDY!" _

"_HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME, STELLA? HOW COULD YOU! YOU MADE ME SUFFER SO DAMN MUCH, THAT IT HURTS, STELLA? YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT PAINED ME THAT YOU LEFT ME THIS LONELY!"_

"_DADDY, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!"_

"_STELLAR!" _

"_Dad…he died even before getting to jail…when they reached the police station…they saw him sitting there…not breathing at all."_

"_YOU ARE ALL FREAKS! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE ONLY ONE STUCK WITH SUCH FREAKS LIKE BOTH OF YOU?"_

"_What's wrong with her? Can't she talk? Is she mute or something or is she's just insane?"_

"_In a short version, Professor…she's mute!"_

"_Mr. Potter! We do not tolerate rudeness in this class…do you understand?"_

"_But Professor…its true isn't it?"_

_Soon, James and Sirius' laughter echoed thought Lily's mind…_

…

Lily's eye snot open and as her lips parted…nothing came out but a horrified scream that practically echoed though the whole school. James was surprised and was shock to find Lily screaming out of her lungs. Lily had her hands covering her eyes as she continuously continued screaming her lungs out. Her body moved all around her bed and her eyes was closed shut. James backed away and didn't know what to do. His hands suddenly grabbed Lily's wrist and tried to get her to stop screaming and moving but she wouldn't, she tried to get away from his grasp but even though she's been moving around…James' grip got tighter.

Madam Pomfrey ran out of her office and towards the bed where Lily was sleeping in. She saw James tried to get her to stop moving but that wasn't what she was thinking…she was thinking he was scaring the wits out of her. "MR. POTTER WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?" She screamed and tried taking Lily away from him when Lily moved away from both of them and continued screaming.

The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall came in the Hospital Wing after hearing that loud screaming coming from the Hospital Wing. Many students including Lily's friends who were going to check up on Lily at the Hospital Wing came running towards the room along with James' friends behind them. Soon, many students were around Lily's bed, Lily's friends, Nina, Arial and Naomi was standing at the edge of her bed as they watched her trying to get away from James' and Madam Pomfrey's grasp. There was mutter around the Hospital Wing, asking and wondering what has happened to Lily.

Lily's mind was so blank that she didn't know what she was doing or what the people around her was doing…she heard more footsteps and voices around her and that got her to scream louder. She hated noise…she hated this noise…she hated everything…her past…and everything around her now.

Tears stared to form her eyes as it shot open and she continuously tried to move away from everyone. James, who was scared and worried at the same time kept his grasp on her. He found his sister standing there, looking at Lily with a worried look in her eyes and when her eyes landed on his, he noticed there were small tears forming in her eyes. Nina got near the bed and started shouting at Lily to stop. "LILY! STOP! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU!"

Lily's widen eyes landed to Nina, her eyes filled with even more tears, Lily pushed James and Madam Pomfrey away from her and went to Nina, cried her eyes out to her. Nina was surprised at first but when she felt Lily shaking, she frowned. Lily stopped screaming and was mumbling random words that no one could understand or hear.

Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, James and Madam Pomfrey along with the other students around them calmed down as soon as they found Lily finally calming down in Nina's arms.

"What happened, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking at him straight in his eyes, expecting to tell the truth.

"She woke up screaming…I was waiting for her to wake up so I could…um…apologize for what I said before at Charms class…I saw her eyes opening and that's when she stared screaming." James explained with a serious face.

Professor Dumbledore looked at him and knew he was telling the truth. "Did you do anything to her before she started screaming?" He asked.

James shook his head and blushed. "I did NOT do anything to her, Professor Dumbledore!" He turned pink and looked away. Sirius looked at him and grinned. "Sod off, mate!" James glared at him.

"I was just checking, Mr. Potter." Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked at Lily in Nina's arms. Madam Pomfrey checked on Lily while Nina was keeping her still. "Is she alright, Madam Pomfrey?" Dumbledore asked, Pomfrey smiled and nodded. "From what I've seen…I believe it's just a migraine that muggles get when they are thinking a little too much." Pomfrey said. Nina, Arial and Naomi sighed in relief. Though Arial was also a muggleborn, she gets migraine for quite sometimes because she was thinking too much stuff that her mind can't take.

"Thank goodness…I thought something bad might have happened to her…" Professor McGonagall sighed. Dumbledore nodded in agreement then, Professor McGonagall turned to the students on the Hospital Wing and told them to move along and head to Dinner. There was chattering and muttering from the students as they all left the Hospital Wing…frankly, it was all about Lily. James, Sirius, Remus, Nina, Arial and Naomi stayed in the Hospital Wing, watching as Madam Pomfrey checked on Lily once more. The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall stayed also.

"Will she be fine by tomorrow?" Arial asked, Madam Pomfrey smiled and nodded. "She'll be fine…but I don't think she'll be getting out of this Hospital Wing by tomorrow…we'll just let her rest until she's fully recovered." The girls nodded, Nina looked down at Lily and frowned, and Lily finally stopped shaking and was finally sleeping soundly. This was the first time they saw Lily like this and they hoped it was the last. It scared the wits out of them after seeing Lily like that and for the fact that Lily was screaming her lungs out…they didn't want her to be like this no more.

"Why don't all of you head to dinner now?" Professor Dumbledore asked, James, Sirius and Remus nodded, looked down at Lily for a moment and soon left while the girls who were just standing there not moving an inch.

"Miss Potter, Miss Lockhart, Miss McCartney…she will be fine…I suggest you all come back tomorrow and we will check if she is feeling better." Professor McGonagall said, the girls finally nodded and soon left Lily sleep soundly. Madam Pomfrey covered her with the blanket and soon pushed the girls out the door gently. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall followed behind and smiled.

A week passed and Lily's friends check on her everyday to see if she was alright. Lily was still resting on her bed and was eating properly and was much healthier now. When it was finally the weekend, Lily was finally sent out the Hospital Wing and was feeling a lot better. Lily smiled at her friends weakly and lay on her bed at the girl's dormitory room. She was so glad to be on her bed once again.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade, Lily?" Arial asked as she changed into some normal clothes. Lily looked at her confusedly and shook her head, signaling that she doesn't know what she's talking about. Naomi smiled and sat beside her. "Hogsmeade is the only entirely wizarding village in Britain. It a picturesque village of little thatched cottage and shops." Naomi explained, Lily nodded understanding everything Naomi's saying. She signed if she could come, Naomi nodded. "Of course you can come!" Naomi smiled.

"So where are we going first?" Nina asked, as she put on a simple tank top above a simple top.

"I don't know…I haven't exactly been in Hogsmeade but from what I heard from my brother…he's most favorite place is the Honeydukes Sweetshop." Naomi answered. Arial smiled brightly. "Sweetshop! Really! Let's go there first!" Arial smiled brightly. Much to notice, the girls found out a lot about Arial…she's addicted to sweets…thought she seems calm and shy…she doesn't act like that in front of her friends.

Naomi and Nina laughed; Lily smiled sweetly and nodded in agreement. "But before we do…let's go to breakfast first!" Nina said and everyone nodded in agreement. Lily got dress quickly with a simple green top and jeans. She ran and caught up with her friends.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall…they found many students there already eating away, finishing up so they could head to Hogsmeade. Lily smiled and was glad to finally see the Great Hall once again and see the energetic students chatting and eating. Lily and her friends walked in the middle of an empty table and sat down beside each other.

Lily took toast and sausages and started eating her small breakfast. Truth be told, she wasn't that hungry…she ate a lot when she was at the Hospital Wing and was bloated already. As she and Nina stared chatting away, Lily felt as if someone was watching her so she turned her head towards where she can sense someone's eyes on her and spotted James looking at her, when he was caught, he turned his head back to his food and continued poking his food. Lily confusedly looked at James before getting back to her breakfast and continued chatting with Nina.

Remus spotted James looking towards Lily and grinned. He sipped on his milk and was smiling at the corner of his lips. Sirius was too busy to notice as he started flirting with a Hufflepuff girl, winking and grinning at her. And Peter…he was too busy stuffing his face with all the food he could spot on the table. "Something wrong, mate?" Sirius asked James as he finally stopped flirting with the Hufflepuff girl; James looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine! What makes you think there's something wrong?" James asked, turning back to his food.

"Nothing, it's just you've been playing with your food since we got here…" Sirius said, finally noticing.

Before James could even say something back, there was hooting from above them…and as students looked up they saw many different kinds of owl flying around with mail on under their feet. "Mails here…" James breathed. As newspaper, letters, packages were dropped in front of different kinds of students. Nina caught the newspaper with a letter near it. She smiled and took the tie off the newspaper and began reading. Arial got a letter and Naomi also got a letter. Lily looked up and found an owl dropping a package with a letter above her. She caught it and stared at it.

'_To: Lily, _

_From: You're Aunt Carrie.' _

That's what it read. Lily smiled brightly. She took the letter, put the package down for a moment and opened the letter.

"_Lily, _

_First of all…congratulation for making it to the Gryffindor House…I was at Gryffindor too…it's a wonderful house believe me. You were courageous enough to go up and get sorted by the Sorting Hat…it was okay to be a little frighten…I was a little frighten myself back then…_

_Anyways…Professor Dumbledore owled me and told me what had happened to you when you were at the Hospital Wing…I got so worried, you almost gave me a heart attack. Anyways…this package is just a simple book that I made…though you might not like it but after finding out that you have such wonderful friends that understands you, you would want them to know what happened to you…you don't have to show It to them if you don't want to…it's your call…and if you want to send this book back…it's alright. Send it back and I'll probably burn it. _

_Lily, I'm not forcing you to read it or look at it…it's alright if you just take one glace and then close the book shut. You could even burn it on your own…it'll probably make you feel better…_

_Petunia knows about this book…she wanted to throw it at the fireplace when she saw what it was but I told her I had to show it to you first…we both were arguing after I told her that I was going to show it to you…she told me that it wasn't right to show it to you…but I had the feeling that showing it to you sooner than later would be better. _

_So open it up…and like I said…throw it or burn it…it's alright…_

_Loves Always … _

_Aunt Carrie…"_

Lily stared at the letter with confusion and frowned. She wondered what the book was about…she put the letter away and took the package into her hands. She took the rope off and took the wrapping paper off. It was a book like Aunt Carrie said…it was a thin book with a silky red cover. She smiled at how beautiful the cover looked. She opened it and when she saw the first page…her eyes suddenly widen.

James, who was looking at the corner of his eyes, spotted her and she looked somewhat shock. He stared at her to see what was going to happen next and even from afar…he could still spot tears forming her eyes.

Lily shook off the tears from her eyes and closed the book immediately. She kept her hands on top of the book and closed her eyes. She could just kill herself for having such a horrible past. Nina looked at Lily as soon as she heard a book being shut. She watched as Lily was shaking slightly. "Are you alright, Lily?" She asked, Lily opened her eyes, she smiled and nodded weakly. She mouthed that she's fine and soon, she stood up, took the letter and the book and soon ran out the Great Hall. Nina, Arial and Naomi watched as Lily ran quickly out the Great hall…Arial and Naomi looked at Nina and asked what happened. Nina shook her head that she doesn't know and frowned.

"What happened to Evans, now?" Sirius asked as he and his friends watched Lily ran out. James frowned and looked at the door. He wondered what happened and was willing to find out but…it would be wrong to. As he watched his sister and her friends go after Lily, he turned his head back to his breakfast and continued finishing it.

Nina, Arial and Naomi found Lily at their dormitory where she was caressing the book that she just got this morning. Lily looked at them and soon looked away. There were tears falling from her eyes…Nina sat beside her while Arial and Naomi stood behind Nina with a worried look on their faces.

"Lils, what's wrong?" She asked, Lily looked at them and frowned. She handed Nina the book she was holding and signaled her to open it. Nina took the book and opened it carefully. When she did, she, Arial and Naomi gasped at the same time.

There was a pasted newspaper there and there was picture of Lily at her young age. They figured it was Lily because the young child had red hair. The picture in the book was cut off a newspaper article; it was a picture of Lily when she was seven and in her worst condition. The background looked liked a hospital because it was white everywhere. In the middle was Lily with bruises everywhere but it was treated very well. There was a bandage on her head but there was a red part on the white bandage…looked almost like blood.

Nina stared at the book in shock.

_**"A young girl…at the age of seven who lives in this household **(another picture of Lily's house was there_)**_ has just been abused by her own insane drunkard father whose pray tell has been drinking for the past few months and one subject who is another daughter of the abusive father said: "He's been coming home every night with a half-filled bottle of whiskey…" _**

_**The father could not contain himself and has started drinking after the death of his own wife, Stellar Marie Evans who was a former children's book writer but after she had a family…she retired of become a children's writer and became a housewife. **_

_**The husband of Stellar Marie Evans was send to the police station but something shocking had happened to the father and died of becoming an alcoholic before even reaching the police station. **_

**_The Children of the abusive father received the news of their father's death and they did not take it well. After talking with the oldest sister, we tried speaking with the young girl who was abused but it seems like she has not spoken since she was release from the Hospital two weeks later. Another subject informs us that the young child has surprisingly become…mute." _**

Nina finished reading the whole page of the article and frowned. She looked up and saw Lily crying her eyes out after hearing the stories about her past. That was 4 years ago and she's planning on forgetting everything about her past…everything…

Nina flipped thought some pages and there were pictures and small notes on the bottom of every picture she saw. Mostly the pictures were Lily taken to the Hospital, when interviewers were talking to both of them, Lily being released at the Hospital…etc. There were more pictures that Lily couldn't bare to see. It almost seemed like the drunkard father incident has been on the newspaper for a week or so. Nina handed the book to Arial and Naomi and walked to Lily and hugged her as she continued crying her eyes out.

"We're sorry, Lily…" She whispered.

The newspaper seems to be in the muggleworld where it was normal and different from the Daily Prophet. Arial remembered that newspaper…of course…how could she forget…that's been the news for a week 4 years ago. She looked at Lily and frowned. So that was her…the girl who was abused by her own father. Arial felt like crying…she felt sorry for her…for being beaten up by her own father. Arial and Naomi joined in and cried with Lily.

After finding out the truth, they didn't pity Lily…they helped Lily. Since she was seven…she hasn't been able to find her voice for 4 years now…that's why the girls are helping her find it. They tried teaching her small words before going though a sentence. They taught her everything and also, Lily and Naomi taught Arial and Nina how to sign language and how to understand it. They taught Lily every after class and the weekends for the past 4 years now. Sometimes they would come to Nina's house to continue the teaching but no matter how many lessons Lily gets…she doesn't seem to make progress. Though the girls didn't give up and kept on going. Truth be told, they were having fun teaching Lily…and Lily teaching them. Every summer, it wasn't boring at all…through out summer; it was the best summer they could ever have.

It was the end of their 4th year and everyone was already heading towards the train. Lily and her friends were sitting on their compartment that they've been using since the first year now. Lily still hasn't spoken one word at all…when they try to convince her to speak, 'apple' Lily opened her mouth of say it but no matter how hard she tried…nothing came out…she only thought it not say it.

"Another lesson at my house?" Nina asked, the other nodded and smiled. Lily sighed and hung her head. She waved her hands signaling them that she'll be there. Her friends laughed and patted her back softly. "Don't worry…for our four years of trying to teach you…we'll never give up!" Arial said.

Naomi nodded. "It's alright, Lily…you've gotten use tobecoming mute and haven't spoken one word since then…that's why your not use to speaking yet…" Naomi smiled; Lily looked at her and nodded.

Suddenly, their compartment door opened and there stood Nina's one and only brother, James Potter with his friends. "Hey Peanut, Aria, Nao…Lilies…how are my four favorite girls?" Sirius Black asked, grinning.

"It was fine until you came along…" Nina muttered. Sirius pouted and clenched on his chest. "I'm hurt, P. That surely broke my heart…" Sirius' famous puppy dog eyes twinkled in front of the girls.

"Good!"

As Nina shouted at Sirius continuously, Arial and Naomi watched in amusement while Lily was looking outside the compartment window ignore James and his group. For the last four years…James and his friends has been insulting her and making fun of her…and especially…what their good at played pranks at her ever since first year…Lily didn't even do anything and what she receives is her hair turned into a different color, dung bomb, giving her hiccup sweets…etc. and it was so annoying and surprising. Surprising because she never expected guys to be so…childish and annoying.

James looked at Lily and grinned. "Hey, Lilies! How are you?" He asked, smirking. "James leave her alone…" Naomi said, glaring at him. James smiled, "Why? All I'm asking is how she's doing?"

"Whenever you ask her that question…you'll always add an insult of how mute she is…" Naomi said, rolling her eyes.

"It'll be no use of asking the four of you how you guys are doing…you guys do the same thing every year…playing pranks on others…and especially Lily. Insulting her even…truth be told, guys, it's getting old." Arial remarked and grinned.

"Our pranks will never get old…there is always a new prank every year…new insults for Lily and more." Sirius smirked. James laughed while Remus and Peter was just there standing. Remus shook his head and frowned. "This never gets old…" He murmured. Peter who was eating the food he got from the kitchen before leaving nodded in agreement before getting back to his eating.

"Oh yeah…James do you have the _'Quidditch teams of Britain and Ireland' _you promised to hand it in at the end of this year." Nina said, James nodded and took it out of his pocket, handing it to her.

"What do you need it for?" James asked.

"I just want to read it…besides, shouting at Sirius doesn't seem to be a lot of fun since all he says is my "words" hurts him." Nina smirked and started reading.

"Hey! They do…" Sirius pouted. "You know…I'm not a bit surprise that you made the Gryffindor Quidditch team…you've always been playing with us since you were 4 and seems like you still remember the moves that we taught you before." Sirius pointed out, he grinned. "You're such a tomboy…"

Nina stopped reading and turned to Sirius and glared at him. "If you're just here to insult me or any of my friends…" Nina grabbed his collar. "…then I suggest you leave NOW!" She pushed James and his friends out the compartment and shut the compartment door.

Nina blew on her bangs and sat back down growling under her breath. Ever since she made it through the Quidditch team with James…she stayed being interested in reading Quidditch magazine and practicing with James and Sirius over the summer. They taught her how to fly and play Quidditch when she was still at a young age. James and Sirius taught her how to play while Remus taught her how to fly a broom because James and Sirius were too busy practicing. She, Sirius and James made it through the team and was proud of it. Two Potter joined and it wasn't shocking much…

James and his friend didn't change at all…what changed is now they are popular throughout Hogwarts and was very popular with the ladies. They practically dated every girl at Hogwarts and then dump them…well; actually, Sirius and James were the only people that did all the getting and dumping. Remus and Peter wouldn't careless about the girls in school, Remus only cared about his studies while Peter cared about all kinds of food. And also…throughout the whole school…they were known as a group called the Marauders. They had nicknames for one another which were strange because their nicknames were way out of their names. Peter was called '_Wormtail_', Remus was called '_Moony_', Sirius was called '_Padfoot_' and James was called '_Prongs_'.

It confused everyone…especially Nina because she has known those guy since forever, how could she not know about their dumb group name and their weird nicknames to one another. James never told her anything about why they call each other those nicknames…he tells her everything…but she guessed not everything is important.

Naomi smiled. "So…tomorrow…we're all going to meet at Nina's house; we're all going to floo there right?" Naomi asked and everyone nodded.

"Alright! See you guys tomorrow!" Naomi said since the train stopped, they all headed outside and was meeting with their parents and guardians.

"Bye!" The four friends waved goodbye at all of them.

**Finish! Their going through the summer break. I'm going through my Christmas break for two weeks! YAY! Though I expected longer but who cares…at least we get a break for two weeks. Anyways…I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Was this chapter longer than the previous chapter or no? Eh? Oh well. **

**Anyways…I'll see you all in the next chapter and I'll start typing the next chapter. **

**Bye! **

**Loves always!**

**- N I h – n a - **


	9. Chapter 8: Mother's high school memories

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! WHICH THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WASN'T REVIEWED ONCE! Oh well…You guys might be mad that I skipped some years but I'M SORRY! I couldn't make about 100 chapters until the good part came…nothing really interesting came to me for the 2nd, 3rd and 4th so I started it with the summer vacation and probably only have um…about 2 or 3 chapter for the summer vacation before I skip to the 5th year. Anyways…I hope you enjoy this next chapter and PLEASE DO REVIEW! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Eight**

**My mother's high school memories**

Lily looked at Nina and smiled. She waved at her and gave her a sign that she will see her tomorrow. Nina nodded and got inside the car that were going to take her and James home. James looked at Lily and winked at her; Lily stuck out her tongue at him and turned around, looking for her Aunt Carrie. James grinned and went inside the car, beside Nina and looked at the corner of his eyes, smirking.

Lily looked around for her Aunt Carrie and when she found her waving towards her, she smiled and ran towards her. "Hey, Lilies…ready to go home?" Aunt Carrie asked, Lily smiled and nodded. Lily got inside the front seat beside her Aunt and as they drove away, Aunt Carrie looked at her and smiled.

"So, how's your 4th year in Hogwarts, honey?" Aunt Carrie asked, Lily smiled, nodding in respond that it was great. "That's good. Oh, wait let me guess…you have another lesson with the girls this summer…?" Aunt Carrie guessed, smiling. Lily nodded, smiling back at her.

"Alright…I'll floo you there at Nina's house is that right?" She asked, Lily nodded once more. Her Aunt Carrie nodded and continued driving; Lily looked out the window and sighed. She's pathetic…she can't even speak one word and they've been teaching her for the past 4 years now. Every summer, every holiday, every week, every day and every hour…nothing…not even one word…not even "APPLE". Lily pouted and looked down at her hands.

Aunt Carrie looked at her from the corner of her eyes and smiled. "It'll be alright…you'll get it soon…you've been like this since you were little and you've gotten use to being mute and all…don't worry, one way or another, you will be able to talk again." Aunt Carrie smiled; Lily looked at her and nodded her head with a large smile on her face.

As soon as they arrived at home, Lily got out and carried her luggage inside and up to her room. She passed Petunia, waved at her and quickly went to her room to unpack. Petunia scoffed and murmured, "Freak." and soon walked away towards the living room.

Carrie smiled and closed the door behind her. "Hey, Petty…are you going on your date with Vernon, tonight?" Aunt Carrie asked, Petunia just scoffed once more and walked away. Carrie shook her head and smiled. "I guess that's a yes…" She said and soon went up to Lily's room.

She softly knocked on the door and waited for 10 seconds before coming in. When you can't hear noise inside her room when you want to come in, you have to wait for a few seconds before coming in. Carrie poked her head in the room and saw Lily sitting on her bed looking through some picture and a photo album.

"Hey Lilies…" She said softly, Lily looked at her and smiled. When her Aunt was sitting behind her, she handed her a photo album that said 'Third Year' and then smiled brightly.

"What's this? Is it pictures of your third year at Hogwarts?" Aunt Carrie asked and Lily nodded in respond. She signaled her to open it and as she watched her Aunt open the album, her smile grew.

There were pictures of Lily, Nina, Naomi, Arial and the Marauders were on the background…Aunt Carrie looked at the look of the four guys behind the girls and smiled. The picture looked like they were fooling around. Carrie flipped through the album, picture to picture and always smiled at every one of them. She laughed at some goofy picture she saw of the Marauders and the girls...Lily watched her and were glad she liked it.

"This picture is fascinating, Lilies." Aunt Carrie smiled; Lily smiled back and soon went to another empty album that she was filling with pictures from her 4th year. Aunt Carrie put the photo album that she was holding down beside her and watched Lily put new pictures on a new album.

"You're just like your mother…" Carrie whispered. Lily looked up after hearing that and stared at her Aunt. Her Aunt smiled and looked out the window. "She was known as a forgetful person…so, what she would do was get anything memorable and put it on an album." Aunt Carrie said, then she got up left the room and after minutes passed, she came back with one thick dairy.

She handed the diary to Lily and told her to open it. Lily did as she was told and opened it. On the first page, there was a title, 'Memories last forever'…Lily smiled and then turned to another page where she found a picture of her father when he was in his teen years. "Your father looked quite handsome…that's why your mother fell for him…though…she never told him until the last minute."

Lily looked at her Aunt and then back to the scrapbook. Her Aunt looked at the scrapbook from behind Lily and read the note beside the picture.

_"Dear: Diary, _

_This is Kevin Evans, the man of my dreams…he's the most popular guy in my whole school so that's why he doesn't notice me. He's going out with Martha Simpson and everyone seems to think they're a perfect couple." _Her Aunt read. Lily flipped into another page and there was a picture of her father and another girl, probably, Martha Simpson. _"I love him so much that it hurts me to see him with another person…but didn't really show it. My friends know I loved him since the first time I saw him so that's why their always forcing me to go up to him and just make a conversation…ha, I wish I could but I get so scared. My friends tried telling him many times but he doesn't seem to be interested. _Lily smiled when she saw a few pictures of her mother's friends…also, she saw her Godmother standing beside her mother. Her mother and her Godmother were the best friends that why she was her Godmother. Aunt Carrie continued reading and smiled.

"_Jamie was always the most forceful one, she helps me a lot and she's been really wonderful to me…once, when I told her that I wanted to give up on Kevin, she encourage me to never give up and said, you'll never know…you both might be together." _Aunt Carrie laughed. "Jamie's always like that…she's always there for your mother." Lily nodded and knew how her Godmother acted…always telling her to never give up. She was always the person that will encourage you to do anything. Aunt Carrie continued reading and flipped through the scrapbook with picture of Carrie and Stellar standing beside each other, smiling.

"_Dear: Diary, _

_My LITTLE SISTER'S A WITCH, as in the witch that learns magic and stuff…surprising…well, not really…I've heard so many stories from grandmother about this school called Hogwarts…must be a wonderful school since Grandmama's always talking about it. I was so happy for Carrie that on her first year, when she was heading to the platform, I hugged her so tight and never let her go." _Carrie laughed. "It's true…I remember her doing that…" Carrie looked at Lily. "Your mother was the most wonderful sister I could ever have…" Lily smiled and nodded, agreeing with her completely. Lily looked at another picture where Carrie was wearing the Hogwarts robes while her mother wore the pointy hats they wore at first year.

"_Dear: Diary, _

_This was what Carrie wore at the magical school…fascinating isn't it? I loved their clothes and her wand. Her wand, Oh my gosh, it was so fascinating that I wanted her to do magic at the house…but she said she'll get expel if she did magic outside Hogwarts and I totally understood her."_

Lily flipped another page and there was a picture of Lily's father and mother arguing. _"Dear: Diary,_

_On our third year in high school, when Carrie-berry was at Hogwarts for her third year, Kevin changed after coming back from summer vacation…he became…rude and obnoxious. My friends always shriek and squeal that Kevin finally noticed me…oh yeah, he REALLY noticed me…teased me for that fact…all he did for our whole high school years was tease me and make fun of me which was so annoying, I stared hating him instead of hating him." _Lily laughed at the picture of her father lifting up her mother's school skirt. "Your father was such an idiot in her high school years long ago…"

Lily flipped through another page and saw many pictures of her father and mother arguing or fighting which made Lily smile. At least they were talking…better than not talking at all, isn't it?

"_Dear: Diary,_

_I take back the time I said I loved that idiot…I SO take it back…he's being such an idiot…that's what I always tell Carrie whenever she owls me. You know, owls delivering your letter…I loved her owl, it was barn owl that had the same color as her eyes." _Lily looked up and looked at her owl, Stellar. "I named my owl, Barney." Carrie laughed; Lily smiled and signed asking where she was. "I had to give her away with my best friend…she's taking care of him now." Lily nodded, understanding. Carrie looked at the book once again and continued reading after flipping through another page where there was a picture of her mother dressed up really nice and her father…well, dressed normal.

"_Dear: Diary,_

_Kevin asked me…he asked me out…don't know why but he did…which was surprising because he's never done that to me before. Well, of course I agreed but through out the whole date, he ended up being such a jerk…he insulted me and after slapping him, I ran away from him…I never wanted to see his face again. When I got home, I cried and cried last night and the only person I told about the date was Carrie. Carrie understood me…and comforted me the whole night until I fell asleep." _Lily turned her head and looked at her Aunt, her aunt smiled and nodded.

"_Dear: Diary, _

_The next day at school, _(there was a picture of Stellar avoiding Kevin the whole day)_, I avoided Kevin the whole day…I never looked at him, or paid any attention to him…I just ignored him…at lunch time, I was eating with my friends and when they asked me how the date went, I ignored the question and always ended up changing the subject. _(Then, there was a picture of Stellar and Kevin, facing one another, Stellar glaring at Kevin while Kevin was frowning at her)_ After school, Kevin took me forcefully behind our school building and shouted that he needed to talk to me. … I listened to everything he said… he explained why he's being a jerk…he's been teasing me…because he said…well…he said…'He loved me' which shocked me because after he told me that, he kissed me right away…_(A picture of Stellar and Kevin kissing)._" _

"All this time, he's had feelings for your mother since he first time he saw her and it amazed her…when they were going out, they were the golden couple from the whole school. And after graduating, they got married and had you and Petunia." Carrie smiled.

Lily hugged her Aunt and smiled brightly. She was glad that her parent's were together in the end after hearing such a story about what happened to her mother's life in her high school days, she was very thankful at the end.

Aunt Carrie turned to look at the clock and saw that it was almost time for dinner. "Oh my, it's almost dinner time…I've got to start cooking the food…and Lilies…you could keep that if you want, it's yours to keep forever." Aunt Carrie kissed the top of her head and left Lily's room.

Lily closed the scrapbook and smiled. Suddenly, she heard a soft pecking and turned around only to find Nina's owl trying to get in. Lily smiled and opened the window. She let the owl in and as it stood at her bed, she took the letter from its mouth and opened it.

"_Hey Lilies, _

_I just got home 10 minutes ago and I'm bored out of my wits, so I thought maybe writing to you would be fun. Anyways, Sirius is here by the way, spending time here through summer once again…I mean I know why he's not spending time at his own house and I don't really mind. Sirius practically lives here anyways so I'm actually seeing him as a brother…and James and he are like brother anyways. Such weird people I have at my house…excluding my parents…there wonderful. _

_Anyways, you better be here tomorrow, lesson starts first thing in the morning…you better be ready for another lesson. Oh, by the way, just to warn you, Lilies, Remus and Peter is going to be here tomorrow too so be prepare like last time alright? When those Marauders are together, they are troublesome. They will probably bother us again anyways…but more or less they will be playing Quidditch outside. Thankfully. _

_Oh, dinner's going to start soon, I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget to come. First thing in the morning, Lily and while setting the table, I'll force James to tell me what his bloody name means…'Prongs' what the 'ell is that about? Anyways…see you soon. _

_Bye! _

_Nina" _

Lily smiled and folded the parchment. She looked at Nina's owl and soon took out a parchment and wrote back to Nina. After finishing the letter, she rolled it up and tied it. She handed the letter to Nina's owl and when it took it, Lily kissed the top of its head and soon watched it fly out her window.

Lily smiled and sat down her bed. Tomorrow's going to be such a busy day, another lesson and another hard work leaning to speak. Maybe tomorrow she'll get lucky and get a one word. And also, with the Marauders around, she doesn't think she'll make progress. She'll get teased probably by them, making fun of her on how she can't even say, 'Red' or whatever. Lily sighed and shook her head. _'Those guys are such jerks…' _Lily thought.

"LILY, TIME FOR DINNER!"

Without a word, she got up and went out her room. "HURRY UP FREAK, THE FOOD'S GETTING COLD!"

This summer might be more interesting than the other summer she spent.

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! It hurt me when I didn't receive any reviews for the previous chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I'll see you in the next chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time…**

**N I h – n a **


	10. Chapter 9: Differences

**I'M SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED IT! It's just…it was second semester and new classes and junk and I wanted to pass this second semester. SO I've been busy and all, so I'm SORRY. **

**ANYWAYS, TO ASK FOR FORGIVENESS, I'LL BE UPDATING THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Lili-potter8907****, of course I'm open for suggestions, my ears are always open. Anyways, of course I'm going to let James hear Lily first…that'll be the sweetest thing in the word. And not to spoil you or anybody else, but, when James hears Lily, Lily would just say a few word and James will be taking over of teaching Lily to speak properly. **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Nine**

**Another Lesson **

_(BEEP BEEP)_

Nina groaned quietly and poked her head out of her covers and looked at the clock beside her bed. She blinked her eyes trying to get her vision clearer; she rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn before stretching her arms out. She took her clock and stared down at what time it was.

_(8:59) _

"It's still early…" She mumbled and went back down on her bed. She put the covers above her head and closed her eyes, getting back to sleep.

"NINA!" a voice shouted happily.

"AHH!" Nina screamed as she shot up and then fell off the bed when she saw that it was her friends. Nina groaned painfully and frowned. "Guys" She whined. "You guys are so mean…" She murmured as she got off the floor and rested her head on the edge of her bed and looked at her friends. Her friends, Lily, Naomi and Arial standing at the other end of her bed laughing down at her. She pouted and sighed.

"Good morning!" Arial waved her hand and laughed.

"It's never a good morning when you all are here so bloody early." Nina muttered and buried her head in her bed hoping she could go back to sleep but sadly, her friends suddenly shook her and carried her towards the bathroom to get dress. "You said to come early." Naomi smiled.

"It's 8:59 in the morning!" Nina whined.

"Correction, its 9:05 now." Arial corrected. Nina rolled her eyes playfully and grinned sleepily. While she was getting dress slowly, her friends got out of the bathroom and sat down on her bed, waiting for her to come out. "Chop chop, Nia! Hurry scurry!" Arial smiled.

"Yeah, yeah!" She mumbled lazily.

After she was finish, they all headed downstairs and to the dinning room where they found breakfast there, and including the Marauders. Nina looked at her brother and his friends and looked at them. "You guys are here early." She said, informing Remus and Peter.

"We should say the same with you girls." Remus said, smiling.

"We have teaching to do this summer again…" Arial said, sitting down next to Naomi, who sat down beside Lily who sat down beside Nina who sat down beside Remus. Lily clapped her hands together gently and smiled happily. At Nina's house, they made the best breakfast she has ever tasted and she really enjoyed every one of them. Everyone watched as Lily ate happily and quietly beside Nina. Lily's friends smiled and joined her along with the Marauders.

The Potter family took the Marauders and Nina's friends as their own family. They practically lived there every summer whenever they come. Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Potter frankly enjoyed their children's friends company; they say they make the mansion livelier.

"Ah, Good morning, my dears!" A voice entering the dinning room greeted with glee. They all turned their head to the voice and smiled when they found Mrs. Potter standing there. "Good morning, Mrs. Potter!" Their friends greeted.

"Morning, Mum!" Both James and Nina said the same time and then everyone got back to their breakfast.

"Going to be a busy summer once again, isn't that right?" Mrs. Potter asked, turning to Lily, talking about the lesson. Lily looked at her and then smiled, nodding her head. Mrs. Potter smiled back. "How is it coming along, Lily dear?" She asked her.

Lily frowned and opened her mouth but nothing came out. Mrs. Potter smiled and nodded, understanding what she was showing her. "I understand, honey. It's alright." She smiled. Lily nodded and went back to her breakfast.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter was the nicest parent's James and Nina could ever have. They were kind and understanding and they would always listen to your problem no matter what. They looked young for their age, yet they always tell their kids they feel old no matter how young they look. And to Lily, they were like a second parent, she has ever had and the most wonderful people she has ever met.

After they were all finish, the girls stood up and headed upstairs to Nina's room while the guys watched them go. Mrs. Potter looked at James and smiled sweetly at him. "Lily is such a wonderful girl, James. Maybe you should think of asking her out." Mrs. Potter smiled.

James stared at his mother surprised while Sirius started laughing his head off. "Mum, I have no chance with Evans. She's just too different from all the girls in Hogwarts. And for the fact that she's…well…"

"Mute! Mrs. P, Evans and Prongs doesn't have a chance with each other, they both have different lives and different personalities. Their like, peanut butter and pickles…they just don't go together." Sirius explained, patted James' back.

"Just because their both different, doesn't mean they aren't destined to be together. A lot of people are different, they both have different looks, different personality, different appearance…like James' father and me, we're both different but we're both destined to be together. James' father and I started out really complicated at the beginning of our Hogwarts years, he would always tease me and I would always threaten him with my wand. Then we ended up going out and getting married." Mrs. Potter smiled happily, remembering about her Hogwarts years long ago. Then she turned to James. "So, why don't you ask her out and give her a chance?"

"Mum, even if I gave her a chance, do you think she'll give me a chance too?" He asked his Mum. Mrs. Potter smiled and shook his head. "I believe not, you've always teased and made fun of her just because she's mute. After doing that for 4 years, I don't believe you do." Mrs. Potter laughed.

"You know, James, we didn't raise you that way…being rude to such a sweet girl." A voice said entering the dinning room. Everyone turned and saw Mr. Potter entering the dinning room; he kissed his wife's cheeks and greeted his son and his friends.

"You know Dad, Mum says you were like me when you were young. You would tease her all the time." James pointed out.

"Well, the only reason I did because I wanted her to notice me, since everyone in Hogwarts knew I liked her…well, except for her maybe." Mr. Potter laughed when his wife slapped his arm playfully.

"You teased Mrs. P because you liked her?" Sirius asked leaning against the dinning table. Mr. Potter nodded and smiled. Then Sirius turned to James and said. "Maybe you like Evans and you're just not telling us." Sirius grinned.

"I didn't say I liked her and I didn't say I didn't, alright? So, Sod off, Padfoot!" James said, got up and went outside to their Quidditch field. Sirius, Remus and Peter watched him as he left and when he was outside; they turned to Mr. and Mrs. Potter and grinned at them while they grinned back.

"He likes her. We could see it in his eyes." Mr. Potter smirked and ate his breakfast, James' friends grinned wider and soon, left the dinning room and went out the Quidditch field too.

James took his broom; he let the snitch in his pocket go from his pocket and started chasing after it. _'I don't like Evans…she's just someone I can make fun of…because she's…mute and all.'_ He thought as he continued chasing his snitch through the Quidditch field. _'I can't like her…she's…well…okay, I do like the color of her eyes, emerald green and her red hair…it's like…wait, wait, what am I thinking? I can't think about Evans…I don't like her…no…I don't like her…' _He thought again, and then he stopped few feets up, where Nina's bedroom window was. He watched as Nina and her friends started giving lessons to Lily, teaching her this small words that even a baby could say. He then saw Lily smiling and laughing as she tried saying the words.

James shook his head and looked around the field for the snitch. While looking around, he spotted Sirius, Remus and Peter standing below him with brooms in their hands. Soon before James knew it, he forgotten all about Lily and started playing Quidditch with his fellow Marauders.

"R" Nina pointed her stick to the letter R and then made a sentence. "As in…" She thought and looked around her room. Naomi, Arial and Lily smiled as they watched Nina look around. Then her eyes landed outside her window where she saw the Marauders playing Quidditch, then seeing Remus falling off his broom. "Remus falling off his broom!" Nina screamed and ran towards her window. She opened it and looked down at Remus who was on the ground with his friends trying to help him up. Naomi, Arial and Lily followed behind and looked out the window also.

Nina leaned out her window and shouted. "Remus, are you okay?" Remus looked up and smiled weakly. Sirius patted Remus on his chest who coughed and signaled Nina that he was fine. "He's fine, Peanut! He just wasn't paying attention to the game." He laughed.

Nina sighed in relief and smiled. "Don't scare me like that and stop playing so rough!" Arial laughed. "Or you might end up with a broken body before getting to 5th year." Lily, Naomi and Nina started laughing.

"Oh well, its fine. We've been doing this since 1st year, you know!" James said and looked up. He then looked away when he saw Lily's laughing face. _'What the 'ell…?' _He thought. "Can you get up, mate?" Peter asked Remus. Remus nodded and got up slowly. He actually broke his arm a little but he told his friends he'll be fine.

"What now? Moony can't play with a broken arm…" Sirius said, and then his thoughts thought about Nina. He looked up and found the girls still there. "Peanut!" He called. Nina looked down and asked. "What?"

"Want to play? We need another player." Sirius asked.

Nina looked at him and shook her head. "I can't! You know we have a lesson to do…" Nina said. Sirius smiled and asked. "Don't you want to practice so you could be better than you are now for Quidditch tournaments?"

"Don't pull that trick again, Black! I have-" She paused when she felt Naomi and Arial pushing her to go. "Go, it'll be fine. Besides, we could have a little break from the lessons. Right, Lily?" The three turned to Lily; Lily smiled brightly and agreed completely.

Nina looked at Lily and then turned to the Marauders. "Depends, whose team am I in?" She asked.

"Mine!" James called out.

"Alright! But we're including Naomi, Lily and Arial." She said.

"It's fine with us! Come on, then." He said.

As soon as the girls got down, Nina took a hair tie and tied her hair into a pony tail. She took her broom and flew up, next to her brother. "Naomi, which team?" Nina asked.

"Whichever, doesn't matter as long as it's a good game." Naomi said.

"What about mine?" Sirius asked and Naomi nodded. She took her hair ties that was on her wrist and tied it into two loose pigtails. She took an extra broom and flew next to Sirius and Peter. "Ria?" Nina turned to Arial.

"I don't play Quidditch…too complicated." Arial said. "Lily?" Nina turned to her best-friend. Lily smiled and nodded, thinking it might be fun playing Quidditch. She tied her hair into a long ponytail and flew up after getting a broom. James looked away after seeing Lily next to Nina. Great, she was in his team…isn't this day wonderful? He thought sarcastically. "Alright, let's get started." He called and told his team to position themselves.

The game started out well, James' team was ahead…actually, well…their both a tie. Whenever James' team gets a point, Sirius' team gets a point too. It's like whenever they shoot, both will have the same points. James and Sirius was both the seeker and were trying to get a hold of James' snitch. "Just give up, Prongs…you know were ahead." Sirius smirked.

"That's what you think." James said as he finally got a hold of the snitch. He tumbled off his broom and rolled on the ground, still gripping on the snitch. James was lying on his chest and was panting hard. "Yes." He murmured and stared at the snitch that was trying to get away from his grasp.

He got up painfully and smiled. He looked up when he saw Nina and Lily cheering on him. They both got off their broom and both hugged each other, laughing happily. That was the best game Lily has ever played. Of course, she knew how to play, since Nina taught her how to play, she explained the rules and the things you need to get and avoid.

As the team that won continued celebrating, Remus look up and saw Sirius and his team panting and smiling. Sirius patted both his teammates and said. "That was a great game." He laughed.

Best game ever. Lily has never had this much fun since then, she's always having lessons and all and mostly, they took a short break before getting back to their lessons to her. But the lessons gets a lot of fun, now a days and Lily is really glad to have such exciting friends.

Though she's gotten use to be with the Marauders since their always at the Potter household, she felt comfortable with them, sometimes but not all the time, since she was the target in their schemes.

Lily thought she **might **get use to the Marauders, she didn't know, if they stop being such jerks, she will **probably **accept them as who they are and the key word is **probably**. Lily smiled happily as Nina continuously hugged her brother, then she was pulled into the hug too, she was hugging her and James together. Lily looked at him when she found him looking at her and soon, she smiled happily at him.

She could learn to trust guys if she wasn't scared to think that every guy in the world would do the same thing like her father did to her. She was scared and frighten and wanted to trust guys, but how could she. Is there a difference between her father and the guys all over the world? Everyday, just taking one glace at a guy, she ask this question in her mind and wonder.

Is there?

**Finish this chapter. **

**Next chapter, next Saturday or Sunday…whichever…OR…earlier, depends if I finish it. NOW, I thank you all for the reviews and I hope you all review this chapter so I'll be heading to the next. **

**I'll just see you all in the next chapter. **

**Bye! **


	11. Chapter 10: His name

**Disclaimer: Surprisingly, I don't own this. J.K Rowling does. She's the best. GO J.K. ROWLING. HOORAH! **

**Here we are! The next chapter! Chapter10! Yay. There's more happiness now. Heehee, anyways, after the summer vacation, Lily will be meeting a new enemy…hehe, James' new girlfriend. XD It's okay, it'll work out by the end. Haha. **

**Anyways…let's get back to the chapter. ENJOY! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Ten**

**His name **

That afternoon, the Marauders and the girls soon stopped playing Quidditch and went to the swimming pool that was near the Quidditch field. Lily, Naomi and Arial borrowed Nina's swimsuit and went swimming with the Marauders who was already swimming on the pool with their swimming shorts, showing off their built body. Lily, Naomi, Arial and Nina rolled their eyes as the Marauders started flexing their body, showing their muscles while they were in the pool.

Nina and Naomi ran towards the pool and jumped in together, laughing with glee. Swimming was their favorite thing to do; they loved swimming and seeing how well they are. Lily and Arial sat down on a chair and put on sunscreen. While Arial was tanning, Lily was under a huge umbrella watching Nina, Naomi and the Marauders swimming and laughing together.

"Hey, Evans!" James said at the edge of the pool, Lily looked at him and had a questioned look in her eyes. "Would you mind handing my towel right there?" James asked, pointing to the plain blue towel. Lily nodded, got up and took the towel.

She walked to where James was and handed him his towel, but when Lily's hand was close enough to grab, James took her wrist and pulled her in the pool, receiving a shriek, and James turned around and started laughing when he heard a splash behind him. Since the others were already out of the pool, they dried off, watching as they waited for Lily to rise up the water and when she did, she was raising her arms; her eyes were filled with fear as if it was calling out for help. Her legs kept on kicking from under to keep her from drowning and she was already coughing as if she swallowed water.

Nina and everyone else's eyes widen. "LILY! JAMES, SHE'S DROWNING!" She screamed.

James' eyes widen as he watched Lily in horror. He swam towards her, grabbed her around her waist and carried her towards the edge of the pool. Lily's arms were around his neck and as her grip around his neck tighten as she stuck herself to him, she continued coughing and shaking fearfully.

"Evans? Are you alright?" James asked, turning his head to look at her but her face was covered by her wet hair. She shook her head on his shoulder and tightens her grip around him even more as she started coughing once more.

"Lily!" Nina, Naomi and Arial ran towards James and Lily hoping Lily was okay. "Are you okay? Lily?" Nina asked, kneeling in front of James and Lily.

"James! Why did you pull her in the pool? She practically drowned because of you." Naomi screamed at him. James looked at his sister and her friends and then looked down at Lily who was still in his arms.

"Lily…" James whispered. Lily shook her head again and buried her head on his shoulder.

"What happened? Are you all alright?" Mrs. Potter rushing outside after hearing screams from her daughter. Nina frowned and looked at Lily. "Lily almost drowned."

"Oh my…" She breathed, and then she went towards James. "James honey, let's put Lily back up…" She said, James nodded and tightened his grip around Lily's waist and the edge of the pool, swimming slowly towards the shallow area. He carried Lily bridal style while Nina wrapped his towel around him and Lily's towel around her, while he was carrying her. "…take her inside, honey." Mrs. Potter said, James nodded and walked inside the house, dripping wet while the others followed behind.

As Lily was sat down on a bench inside the house when she finally let go of James, she wrapped the towel around her tightly and started to shake. James sat from across her and looked at her. Nina sat beside Lily and looked at her worriedly. Mrs. Potter came beside Lily and dried her and everyone else with a spell and changed their clothes.

"Are you alright, Lily dear?" She asked, frowning. Lily smiled weakly and nodded. "What happened anyways, honey?" She asked, turning to James.

"Um…I pulled her in the pool…" James muttered. Mrs. Potter stared at James and was shock. "James Potter, How could you do that to her?" Mrs. Potter asked, furiously.

"Mum, how would I know if she can't swim, she didn't exactly tell me, did she?" He said angrily. "James Henry Potter! How dare you speak to me like that? Your father and I taught you better than that."

"Would you know, Mum? If she can swim or not? Would she have told you?" He asked. "No! Because she can't, Mum. You and I know why, so all of you can't be blaming me for pulling her in the pool." James said, furiously.

Lily stared at James with her eyes widen in shock. Tears began to form her eyes, as she quickly stood up and ran upstairs towards Nina's room. Though Lily didn't want to be rude by running towards Nina's room, she wasn't really thinking after James said that.

Lily leaned against the bedroom door and had tears rolling down her eyes. It wasn't fair; she hated being mute and hated being make fun of. She closed her eyes as she heard shouting from downstairs; this was her fault…the reason why they were fighting because of her. She buried her head in her hands and cried her eyes out.

'_I'm sorry…' _She thought.

During dinner time, it was quiet…everyone was quiet and the sound of their utensils hitting their plate was heard. Lily hasn't gone out Nina's room since this afternoon, they tried getting her out but she wouldn't, though its Nina's room, Nina didn't really care, she was more worried about Lily.

Suddenly, Nina dropped her utensils on her plate and carried it towards the kitchen. "Thanks for the food." She murmured and soon, headed upstairs towards her room to check up on Lily.

There was another silence, they were watching Nina go upstairs and when she was gone, everything became silent once again. Then, James stopped and looked up. "I'm sorry, Mum." He whispered. Mrs. Potter looked at him and smiled weakly. "Honey, its fine…" She paused. "…It's just, it is so unlike you to do that to Lily…she seems to be such a sweet girl and perfect for you."

James looked at her and kept quiet. Then she continued. "She doesn't really deserve being made fun of…to be treated that way…so I think you should apologize to her and not to me, honey." Mrs. Potter said. James looked at her and nodded.

"She's sleeping." A voice entering the dinning room, everyone turned and saw Nina standing there. "I found her sleeping in the spare bedroom she's going to sleeping in tonight. I don't think you'll be able to apologize to her today." Nina informed.

James sadly looked down and frowned.

"Maybe tomorrow, honey." Mrs. Potter said.

That night, after dinner, everyone was sleeping, Naomi and Arial already went home, the Marauders were sleeping in the same room with four beds on James' bedroom and Nina and Lily was sleeping in Nina's bedroom, obviously. Since Nina already owled Lily's Aunt that she was sleeping over, her aunt said it was fine and let her stay at the Potter household. Lily opened her eyes that night, her bed was wet because she was crying all afternoon and ended up sleeping. She sat up slowly and looked around. She found Nina sleeping soundly in her bed and this made her smile.

_(3:30)_

She woke up early; she got up and slowly walked out the bedroom. She looked around and found that one light was on through the hallway. She sighed and sat on top of the long stairs. She hated this. She wanted to go home…so she won't cause any more trouble.

"_How would I know if she can't swim, she didn't exactly tell me, did she?"_

Lily frowned; she put her hand on her neck and opened her mouth. I could tell you…Lily thought, she wanted to tell everyone, she wanted to tell everyone that she was not mute, wanted to tell everyone her true feelings. She wanted to tell James she hated him, she wanted to tell the Marauders that…she wanted to be able to talk to her friends normally with her voice, not just by her actions.

"_Would you know, Mum? If she can swim or not? Would she have told you?" He asked. "No! Because she can't, Mum. You and I know why…" He answered. _

She opened her mouth, she tired speaking, nothing came out, and she tried again, her breath, that's all that came out, her sighing, nothing, no words, no voice. She doesn't even know how her voice sounds like anymore. She wanted to prove everyone she can speak. She tried again, and again…nothing…Lily's eyes began to fill with tears as she tried all over again, no matter how much time she tries, she doesn't seem to improve. She continued trying as her tears began falling. _I can do this…I can speak…I…can…speak…_Lily cried. Nothing. _I can do this…I really can…_Lily gave up and buried her head on top of her knees.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind her ask, Lily's head shot up, she quickly turned around and found James standing there, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. Lily looked away and wiped her tears. Shaking her head in respond, she buried her head on her knees once more and started crying.

James sat down beside her, placed his hand on her back and began motioning it up and down. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. Lily shook her head and continued crying. "If I were you, I would be in the same situation; I didn't realize that not being able to find your voice is hard. I'm sorry." He whispered. "…and I'm sorry about pulling you in the pool…"

Lily shook her head and soon, jumped into James' arms and wrapped her arms around his neck and cried her eyes out. She cried so hard on James that his shirt was practically wet from all her tears. James wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly as she cried.

_That night, I actually showed Potter my true emotion of how I was feeling. For once, I realized that he wasn't really that bad of a guy…at school, maybe kind of a jerk but here…that's a different story. That night, it seemed as if he was showing me that I could do it…I could speak no matter what…though he teases me a lot…through his eyes, it seems his cheering on me to try my best to improve my issue. Yes, I'll try my best; I promise all of you that. I will be able to talk to you and I can finally be happy. _

Lily sat at the bottom of the stairs and stared at nothing while James was at the top of the stairs staring down at her. Lily's eyes were so emotionless, she gazed at nothing and her eyes were all read and puffy from all the crying. She was tired and hungry but those didn't matter to Lily.

"Lily…" James called softly, Lily didn't budge and James sighed.

"…"

"Lily…"

"…"

Getting no respond, James got up and walked down the stairs. Lily didn't bother moving an inch at all, even when James was getting down. James stood in front of Lily and kneeled down at the level she was on right now. He stared at Lily for a while and frowned. Her eyes remained emotionless and James didn't like that.

"Come on; let's go back to bed, alright?" Lily's eyes finally looked at him and frowned. She raised her arms as if she was a little girl whose asking to be carried, James smiled and took her in his arms and carried her upstairs. He quietly went inside Nina's room; placed Lily on the spare bed beside Nina's and placed the blanket above her chin. He stood there for a moment, staring down at Lily who finally go back to sleep when he was carrying her here.

There were a lot of things James wanted to know about Lily…about how she became mute or was she born that way? But he did remember Nina saying she's been like that since she was seven. He doesn't know, he couldn't remember. There were secrets that Lily's keeping that she hasn't told anybody else except, probably her friends. James wanted to know those secrets, he wanted to know how Lily was feeling, what happened to her, he wanted to get to know her and especially…he wanted to hear her voice.

Is it gentle and sweet? Or the opposite of that? James chuckled at that thought. But he keeps thinking that he isn't the only one who wants to hear her voice, there's his sister, their friends, his fellow Marauders, and he even guessed the teachers and everyone else in Hogwarts.

Who wouldn't?

She was like a mystery girl that holds secrets just by becoming mute, strange really. Lily was really different from any other girl in Hogwarts, or the girls James had dated. He stared down at Lily and suddenly he started to blush and look away. This was strange also; he has never blushed before, even for a girl.

James shook his head and thought maybe he just has a fever. He then started to leave the room because if he stayed longer, his sister might wake up and starts screaming and throwing things at him.

He was about to open the door when he heard a moan. He thought Lily was waking up and now he needed to get out as soon as possible.

Lily opened her eyes weakly, it was practically closed but you could tell it's open. She parted her lips and one thing came out of her mouth suddenly as she saw James leaving the room…

"James…" She said softly.

James froze on his spot.

…His name.

**GASP! Oh…I mean, FINISHED. She finally talked huh? Fascinating isn't it. You guys wanted James to be the first one to hear her speak. Though it's just his name, I think it's great that her first word for the past um…8 ½ years is it? Was James' name and he got to hear it himself. Yay. I love those couple so much-su. Tee hee hee hee hee hee hee… **

**Truth be told, there's another coupling with Nina and one of the guys from the Marauders. There's kind of a story behind Nina, like her life story with the Potter family and junk. What you ask before…Is Nina, James' twin? No, just to inform you that. Just keep on reading and all of you will get to Nina's life story. Since you all already read Lily's, you could read her best-friends life story now…coming soon. Don't worry. **

**Anyways, I hoped you all enjoyed this next chapter and thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter. I really enjoyed it. **

**You all asked when she's going to talk…well, she talked here. Will that be fine too? Oh and don't worry, she'll be talking again soon, don't worry, it'll be during the 5th year and it will also be coming soon. **

**Gottsa go! Bye! **


	12. Chapter 11: Numbers and Realization

**My throat hurts, ha-ha, I'm suppose to be resting but then I wanted to do this chapter since I forgot to update this chapter last week. I'm sorry. I've been sick for 2 days now but now I think I'm alright. Though I'm not feeling better, I'll be fine soon. Might or might not go to school tomorrow, don't know until it comes. **

**Anyways, I hope you all weren't waiting long but now you don't have to since chapter 11 is here. **

**Enjoy! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Eleven**

**Numbers and Realization**

"_James…" _

James didn't move a step, his hand was on the door handle and that was frozen to where it was. His eyes widen after hearing his name escape Lily's lips and without even realizing it, he turned around slowly and stared at Lily who was staring at him. Lily had, once again, tears forming her eyes as she muttered his name again.

"James…"

James walked slowly towards Lily; he knelt down her bedside and looked at her. Lily followed every move he made and she looked at the expression in his face. James smiled and took her hand, whispering comforting words after feeling her hand shaking. Lily smiled weakly and closed her eyes.

James waited and waited until she was asleep and had calmed down. He smiled when he saw Lily's face calmed down and has finally fallen asleep. He stoked her hand and smiled wider.

Amazing…maybe he did like Lily, maybe, probably. He sees her everyday since 1st year because of the lessons and junk his sister gave her. At school and at summer vacation but sometimes in the holidays and sometimes at Christmas break, the Potters would always hold a Christmas and New Years party and invites everyone. Nina is always the one ending up inviting her friends, Lily, Naomi and Arial while James is always the one inviting his fellow Marauders.

James suddenly let go of Lily's hand and stood up. He stared down at Lily for a moment before headed out the door and to his room. He jumped on his bed and as he lay there, his eyes drifted up his bedroom ceiling. He smirked, he was the first to hear Lily speak, Merlin, he was the first to hear, and for the fact that her first word was his name, it got better. Though the afternoon turned out to be a disaster, that night wasn't bad, James closed his eyes and murmured.

"Not bad at all…"

The following morning, the Potter household was bright and beautiful. Nina opened her eyes and climbed out of bed and ran to Lily's bed. She shook her roughly and only received a soft moan. Nina rolled her eyes and shook her violently. Lily tried stopping Nina but she couldn't see, because her eyes were still closed and it was bright.

"Let's go…our lessons starts today because we didn't do it yesterday. Hurry! Let's go, Lily!" Nina smiled.

Lily waved her arm and groaned, signaling her that she was getting up. Nina shook her again and jumped off her bed, then towards the bathroom to take a short shower. Lily got up and blinked her eyes a few times before finally her vision was clear. She touched her face and felt her eyes hurt, and then she felt tear stains on her cheeks. She then remembered what happened last night, her eyes widen and her lips parted as she let out a soft gasp. She spoke. She said her first word.

When she heard the bathroom door open, she jumped off her bed and towards Nina, hugging her tightly. Startled, Nina looked at Lily, she was jumping happily for some reason, and she watched her as she broke the embrace and opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Lily's stopped and frowned. She guessed she could only learn little words by little words. She smiled and gave her a sign that she'll be down soon. Nina nodded and then asked. "What was all the jumping around the room thing?" Lily blushed and rocked back and forth. She shook her head and smiled. "Alright then…but you know your going to tell me anyways, right?" Nina pointed out, Lily smiled and nodded. "Okay, but hurry up, I'm heading down first, alright." Lily nodded once again and entered the bathroom.

When she was done, she dried her hair and walked out the room. She closed the door and was about to go downstairs when her eyes caught someone standing across the hallway. It was James Potter; he was already dressed and was heading towards breakfast when he saw Lily there. She stared at him for a moment before giving him a warm smile and waved at him, greeting him a good morning.

James smiled and waved at her too. "Morning, did you sleep well?" He asked suddenly, Lily looked at him and nodded. Then she did a sign, thanking him. Not understanding what she was doing, James stared at her with confusion and his eyes questioned what she was doing. Lily giggled and shook her head, telling him it was nothing.

Both headed downstairs and towards the dinning room where they found everyone already awake and already started eating. "Ah, Good morning you too…did you both sleep well?" Mr. Potter asked.

They both nodded before taking a seat beside their friends. "Morning Prongs, Lilies!" Sirius greeted happily. Lily waved at him and then started eating. "You seem happy today, Lilies, what's up?" Sirius asked. Lily looked at him and smiled.

"Probably a good dream…" Nina said and turned to Lily. Lily looked at her and then to James who was staring at her, she smiled and turned back to Nina, nodding. She looked down at her breakfast and frowned. She knew it wasn't a dream, though she was half asleep, she knew it wasn't.

After breakfast, Lily and Nina's friends finally came and all of them ran to Nina's room to start the lesson. Lily sat down on the bed and smiled. She didn't know weather she'll be able to speak since last night, she hoped she could, well; we'll just wait and see if she has finally given improvement.

"Alright Lily, I was thinking…we could start with, you know, numbers then with the ABC's, is that okay with you?" Naomi asked, looking at Lily, Lily smiled and nodded.

Naomi nodded and then turned to Nina. "Alright Nina, let's start counting." Naomi giggled.

Nina smiled and then stood in front of Lily. "Okay, Lils, we'll start with **one**." Nina said, pointing her stick to the number one that was drawn on the board. Lily opened her mouth and received a "un" Lily frowned slightly and looked down.

"Just keep trying, you'll get it." Arial said. "Say it with us, Lils. _One_."

Lily looked at her and when she opened her mouth, her lips moved but there was no sound coming out of it. "Lily, say it slowly and force your voice to come out." Nina said, Lily nodded and tried again. "On…e…" Lily said roughly as it escaped her lips. Her friends gasped and looked at her with their eyes widen.

"YOU SPOKE!" Nina shrieked, "YOU SPOKE!" she repeated, and Lily smiled and laughed at the sight of her best-friend.

"Lily, say it again." Naomi said while Arial tried to calm Nina down.

"O-one…"

"Now try two..." Naomi said, Lily nodded repeated what Naomi said. "T-T-two…" She said slowly. Nina shrieked once more and continued jumping around the room. Then she went to Lily and started hugging her. Lily laughed and hugged her back.

For the whole morning, the girls taught Lily numbers 1 to 10, it seems that she was improving with her speaking. Lily thought that from what happened last night, when she said her first word, she felt confident to speak…though it was only one word, it was fine.

Outside the Potter Household, the Marauders were up another game of Quidditch this morning. Though Remus' arm was still broken, he had to sit out because if he played or he'll be breaking every part of his body. So while sitting out, he took out a book and was reading while the other Marauders were playing. When the game was finish, Remus was half way done his book, after turning to the last page of his book; he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and found Nina. "Hey, Peanut!" He smiled.

"Hey Remmy! What'cha reading?" She asked as she sat beside him and looked over to see what book he's reading. Remus smiled and turned to his book. "Oh this book…well, it's called '_Midnight Howl' _it a book that the guys gave me on Christmas, don't you remember? It's the book you said you've read before." Nina nodded and smiled.

"I remember that book, fascinating story, really." Remus nodded. "So what are you doing out? I thought you and the girls were teaching Lily in your bedroom."

"We're taking a break, I just came from the library and I decided to come outside for a little fresh air." Nina said.

"Ah…I guess you never changed at all." Remus grinned.

Nina looked at him and asked. "Why do you say that?" Remus looked at her and kept the grin on his face. "Since you were 7 you would always go in the library because you were getting tired of hanging out with us, guys. You would always spend your whole day there and then come outside for air."

Nina blushed and smiled. "Well, I was the only girl and I had no one to play with but you guys…and all you guys do is play Quidditch, exploding snaps or chess. It seems so boring." Nina said. "Besides, reading is much better than Quid-wait…no, let me rephrase that, reading is much more educational than Quidditch. Though I love Quidditch and all, I also love reading."

"That's why you're both a tomboy and a nerd." A voice coming closer said. Both Remus and Nina looked up and found Sirius grinning at both of them. "You may call me a tomboy or a nerd, Sirius, but at least I'm not as dumb as you are. My grades are much higher than yours and I am a **better **Quidditch player than you are."

"Really now? Why is it that your Quidditch skills are in the same level as Peter?" Sirius asked, smirking. Nina stared at him in shock; she glared at him and pointed her finger at him. "Excuse me, Black! Peter didn't even make it in the team and I did, so how could you say my skills are in the same level as Peter?" She asked, furiously.

"Well, the team coach just felt sorry for you and joined you in the team." Sirius argued.

Remus shook his head as the two of them started arguing once again. _This is getting really old…_He thought. He finished reading his book and closed the book, setting it down beside him while he watched the two continuously argued with each other. He sighed and watching with boredom in his eyes, mostly, once a week, they would always argue and Sirius would always be the one starting the argument.

"C'mon you guys! Stop fighting!"

"It's not my fault, Remmy! He's always the one starting the fight!" Nina screamed.

"Me? Why is it that every time we argue, you're always the one blaming me for starting it?" Sirius asked, angrily. "Because you **do**…you would always find a bloody way to start an argument. I'm getting sick of it!" Sirius glared at her and shouted. "You think I'm not getting sick of all the arguments we've been having…well, **I am**."

"You know what…you're such a hopeless j-"

"Nina! C'mon, break's over, we have to get back to teaching!" Naomi called out from Nina's bedroom window. Nina glared at Sirius and then walked away. "I hate you so bloody much." Nina said, over her shoulder and then she ran off up to her room.

Sirius and Remus watched her as she left and when she was out of sight; Sirius sighed tiredly and sat down beside Remus. Remus looked at him and shook his head. "Why is it that you're always arguing with her?" He asked.

Sirius closed his eyes and rested his arms on his knee and hung his head between them. "I don't know, Moony. It's just every time I see her, I seem to always start the argument."

Remus laughed. "Since you met Nina, it seems as if she's the only girl you want to argue with and the other girls you would want to date. That seems kind of strange." Sirius chuckled. "Seems like it. I mean, I've never argued with any girl in my life, but her, Peanut is different…she's just fun to argue with."

"It almost seems like you like her…" Remus muttered, loud enough for Sirius to hear. Sirius' head shot up and looked at Remus with a raised eye brow. "What makes you think I like Peanut?" He asked. "Peanut's like a little-"

"A little sister? Well, it doesn't seem like you act like a big brother around her…" Remus said and sighed. "…admit it, Padfoot, you like Peanut but you can't seem to realize it until someone actually explains it to you."

Sirius buried his head in his arms and groaned. "That can't be possible. I can't like my best-friend's sister…that's just strange."

"She's Prongs' foster-sister…she's not really related by blood." Remus informed.

"Yeah, I know that but Prongs really sees her as a sister. Like a real sister, not just a foster-sister." Sirius said. Remus grinned. "So you admit it, you do like Peanut and you can't deny it." Remus said which made Sirius groan again. "Besides, Padfoot, liking Peanut isn't that bad. It's pretty normal to like your best-friend's sister, well, as long as you don't hurt her and all or he'll kick your ass to Merlin knows where." Remus laughed, he patted his back and stood up, walking inside.

Sirius looked down at his hands and frowned. _'I can't like Peanut, she's well different from all the girls, she's most likely acts like a boy and hangs out with us all the time. But…okay, fine, I have to admit, throughout the whole 4 years, she seems to be much different from what she looked like since first year, first year her hair was long but it got shorter every year and shoulder-length looks actually great on her. I guess she's okay but no…I can't like her…she's my best-friend's sister…' _He thought.

Sirius groaned. "Aargg…but maybe I **do _like _**her…"

**DOUBLE GASP. Shocking isn't it? Never expected Sirius Black to like James Potter's sister. Well, what's more shocking is that Nina isn't really James' blood sister but his foster-sister. I said Nina wasn't James' twin because their not blood relative. **

**And I did say that there's a story line in Nina's life right? Well you'll know more about her past, don't worry. **

**OH YA! LILY SPOKE AGAIN! WHAT JJOOYY! Happy chapter this is. As the story's getting interesting now, isn't it? Heehee, anyways, I thank you all for reviewing and I hope to see all of you next chapter. **

**But now, I need to rest and get better. D **

**BYE! **


	13. Chapter 12: Prankified

**NEXT CHAPTER! Hoorah! Um…Oh, Remember when I said Nina will be going out with one of the Marauders, well…truth be told, it's not Sirius. XD I know, I'm sorry but, it's not. **

**I had another girl in mind for Sirius, a different girl that Lily, Nina, Naomi and Arial will be friends with in the future chapters. D he-he. **

**Anyways, I'm sorry to disappoint you about Sirius and Nina. XD but why don't we go back to the story. D**

* * *

**(Let all our blessings reach Paolo Saligumba, let him know that all his friends are here with him and will always be…we got you Paolo, stay strong. **

**†R.I.P Mr. Saligumba.) **

* * *

**ENJOY! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twelve**

**Prank-i-fied **

September 1st, it was the first day back to Hogwarts and the first day of reaching the 5th year. The Marauders and Nina stood in front of platforms nine and ten, saying their goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Nina hugged her parents and smiled. While their parents hugged James goodbye, she suddenly spotted Lily with her Aunt. She waved at her while she waved back. "Lily!"

Nina rushed towards Lily and gave her a hug. "You're late." Nina pointed out, smiling. Lily smiled and did a sign apologizing. When it was almost time to go, Lily hugged her Aunt quickly and gave her a peck on her cheek. And then she quickly went to the Potters and hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

She did a sign thanking them for letting her stay and helping her. Mr. and Mrs. Potter smiled. "You're most welcome to come anytime, Lily-dear." Mrs. Potter smiled, Lily nodded and gave her one last hug and then was about to run to the platform when she heard her Aunt say. "Owl me when you get there, I want to know weather you got to Hogwarts or not!" Aunt Carrie smiled. Lily nodded and soon, she ran between the platforms followed by Nina and the Marauders behind.

As soon as they got their things together, Lily and Nina went inside and walked along the train looking for a compartment while the Marauders were looking for girls. When they found a compartment, they sat down and waited until their friends come. Meanwhile, Nina had some picture cards for Lily to practice before they get to Hogwarts; Lily smiled and thought of the picture cards kind of cute.

"Alright Lily, let's start with colors." Nina took out a pile of cards and then brought it up in front of Lily. Lily looked at the color in front of her and said a little clearly. "R-red."

"Alright, okay, now this." Nina took the card from the front and put it on the back of the piled cards. "Blue…" Nina flipped to another card. "Orange…" Then to another. "Pink…" As Nina flipped from one card to another and Lily said every one of them clearly. Lily smiled and Nina clapped proudly. "That was great. Maybe soon, you'll be able to learn to speak a full sentence." Lily nodded.

As they went on another pile, most likely, animals when the compartment door opened and there stood the Marauders and their friends. "Hey Peanut!" Sirius said cheerfully, Nina stuck out her tongue at him and faced her friends. Sirius' face fell a little and soon he turned to Remus who looked like he was about to laugh. "Sod off, Moony." He whispered and soon sat down beside Nina. "Why do you have to be so cold to me, Peanut?" He asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. Nina shrugged and pushed his arm away her shoulders and completely ignored him.

Sirius looked from the corner of his eyes and saw Remus grinning. All summer, Remus has been giving Sirius tips that he shouldn't argue with Nina, but since Nina has been ignoring him throughout summer, he hasn't got a chance to even speak or argue with her once. She would always shrug or just a quick glace before going back to whatever she was doing or talk to Remus asking him if he's arm was alright even though it was heal already, which broke Sirius' heart while Remus was laughing at all his failures.

"Give up Padfoot; you know she's not going to talk to you even if you beg for forgiveness." James pointed out as he sat down beside Lily as the train started moving.

"Actually…" Nina smiled slyly. "…that's not a bad idea." She looked at Sirius. "…Beg for forgiveness and I **might **forgive you."

"Might?" He asked.

Nina nodded. "Yes, might? **If **you beg for forgiveness."

"Is that **really **necessary?" He asked, as he looked at her uncertain and he groaned when he saw her nod. "Fine…" He went on his knees in front of her while his hands were clasped together; he opened his mouth and then…"Please forgive me, Peanut! I'm sorry for what I said to you! I really am, please say you'll forgive me! Please, Peanut!" He begged.

There was a short silence before everyone in the compartment burst out laughing, Nina looked at him and smiled. "I'll forgive you if you stop making fun of me and my friends."

"Where's the fun on that?" He asked and he closed his mouth as soon as she started glaring at him. "Alright…fine, I'll stop making fun of you beautiful ladies." He smiled charmingly to Nina and her friends. Nina pushed his face and had a playful disgusted look on her face. "Sod off, Sirius. You're pushing it a little far; you think you'll get lucky." Nina said and soon went back to the pile of anime picture cards.

As Sirius went to sit back down beside Nina, James looked at the picture cards and has a questioned look on his face. "What are you doing with those things?" He asked.

"It's for Lily, since we're making progress with our teaching we thought we'd buy this to make the teaching easier since we've been teaching her since 1st year." Nina smiled.

"Lily can speak now but only words, we're still working on the sentences and all. We're just letting Lily feel comfortable speaking until she's comfortable enough to speak a sentence." Naomi explained, the Marauders nodded, understanding what their doing.

"Let's hear then." Sirius said.

Nina looked at Lily who nodded, signaling her that it's fine. "Alright." Nina said, she took the animal pile and brought it up in front of Lily. It was a picture of a cat. "C-cat." Lily said nervously, since there was people watching her, she felt a little nervous but fine. Nina flipped to another one and there was a picture of a fish. "F-fish…" Another one was a mouse. "Mou-se…"

The pile continued on as the Marauders stared at Lily in amazement, especially James, he was gaping at Lily that it scared her. Suddenly, before Lily could say the picture in the card Nina flipped, a plumped up women with rosy cheeks came and asked. "Anything from the trolley's dear?"

The Marauders and the girls looked at her for a moment before nodding their heads in delight. The girls bought 10 chocolate frogs and Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans to share with one another while the Marauders, well, James, Sirius and Peter bought mostly much more chocolate frogs than the girls, 3 boxes of Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans, 10 packs of Drooble's best blowing bubble gum and well, Peter bought the rest of the sweets which he practically took the whole trolley.

After paying, every one of them enjoyed their sweets and as they ate, Nina flipped another card and it was an animal that surprised the Marauders. "Stag…" Lily said, after finishing her first chocolate frog. Suddenly, James started to cough and choke on his sweets, his friends started to pat his back and checking if he was okay, he signaled them he was fine which relieved his friends.

"Are you okay, James?" Naomi asked, James smiled weakly and nodded. "Are you sure, your face is red…" She pointed to his face. James shook his head and said he was fine as he coughed a little. "He's fine, Naomi." Sirius smiled, Naomi made a face and soon, she let it go and continued watching Lily and Nina.

"Let's finish up before we get to Hogwarts." Nina suggested, Lily nodded and Nina showed her the card.

"Dog…" James continued to cough.

Nina flipped another one. "Wolf…" James suddenly coughed so loud it surprised the girls a little. "It seems as if you're going to die, James." Arial patted his back hard. The girls laughed. "He's fine…he just, choked on his chocolate frog I'm guessing." Sirius smiled and then he turned to Remus and saw his eyes widen as he heard wolf. He looked at James, Sirius and Peter and found them staring at him too. His face paled, just talking about wolves scared him, well, for the fact that he is…well…you know. He doesn't really like hearing it, but he did read a book about them, it was fine if he and the other Marauders say it but hearing it from the girls kind of felt scary.

"What's going on with you guys?" Nina asked as she saw Remus' pale face. She put a hand on Remus' face checking if he was sick or has a fever. "Are you alright, Remmy?" She asked, "You look a little pale…" She whispered. Remus smiled weakly and shook his head, telling her he was fine.

Nina glared at him and said. "Remmy, I've known you since I was 3, I think I would know weather your fine of not." Her eyes suddenly were filled with concern. "Are you sick?" She asked, Remus smiled and shook his head. "I'm not sick. Don't worry, Nina."

"I'm warning you, Remmy, if you're sick and you're not telling me, you're going to get it." Nina warned and soon went back to the picture cards.

As soon as they got there, the got in a carriage and it took them to Hogwarts along with fewer other Hogwarts students from different years. Lily looked out the carriage window and saw dim lights from the boat that the first years took. She also hear voices coming from them, they seem to have a lot to say just by seeing Hogwarts and truth be told, who wouldn't, it was going to be their first time in Hogwarts. Lily smiled and continued watching while her friends and the Marauders were talking with one another.

"Excited about coming back?" A voice from behind her asked, Lily turned around and saw James smiling at her. Lily smiled back and nodded. "Yes." She answered simply. James looked out the carriage window too and saw the glowing dim lights coming from the first years boats. "Were you nervous too when you first came here?" He asked, turning to Lily.

Lily nodded and smiled. "Yes. Terrified."

James laughed and nodded, understanding. "I wasn't much; my parents told me a lot about Hogwarts, more likely you could say, I was excited to attend it." Lily nodded, still smiling. "We'll be watching the first years as if it was us again, huh?" He laughed.

Lily nodded once again and smiled brighter. "Yeah." She answered, simply.

When they reached Hogwarts, the Hogwarts student from their year entered the Great Hall with them and they all sat down in their houses. Everyone was dressed in their clean, perfect robes and waited for the feast to start. Suddenly, the door to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall entered with a bunch of first years following her behind. Lily smiled at the sight of the first years; it took her from **her **first year.

"Kids…" Sirius scoffed. Nina laughed quietly as they heard Professor McGonagall started explaining about the Sorting Hat. "You were once a first year, Sirius so I don't think you should be saying that."

"But look at that bunch of first years; this isn't going to end until it starts." Sirius whined, still hearing McGonagall explaining about the Sorting Hat. He buried his head in his arms that was resting on the table. "You know what…just wake me up when it's over." He yawned and closed his eyes.

Nina glared down at him and smacked his head. "Don't sleep; McGonagall's looking right at you." She whispered. Sirius' head shot up as his eyes landed on McGonagall who was still doing the Sorting and didn't see her glaring at him. "She's not even looking at me!" He said out loud, Nina gave him an innocent smiled and turned back to the Sorting.

He glared at Nina and then turned to James. "This is boring, Prongs, watch this." He took out his wand, waved it and mumbled a spell on Snape and Malfoy. Both the Slytherins stood up and stepped on their chair as soon as McGonagall started calling out names for the Sorting, McGonagall stopped when everyone heard Malfoy and Snape started singing.

"**_I see Paris, I see France, I see Malfoy's Underpants!"_** Snape sang, as he turned Malfoy around, pulled his robes out of the way and pulled Malfoy's pants, revealing Malfoy's pink underwear with a monkey's face on the back.

There was a short silence at the Great Hall as everyone's eyes were towards Malfoy and Snape before everyone burst out laughing excluding the Slytherins, pointing their fingers at them. The Marauders burst out laughing their heads off, James looked towards the Slytherins, took out his wand and mumbled a spell on them too.

Suddenly, Malfoy who was mooning (spl?) everyone started shaking hisass fromleft to right as Snape started singing.

"_**Roses are red, **_

_**Violets are blue, **_

_**Monkeys are brown, **_

_**And so are their POO!" **_

Snape pointed his finger on the monkey's face and practically poked Malfoy's ass. Everyone continued laughing at the scene Malfoy and Snape was doing, the Headmaster looked actually amused while McGonagall looked furious. The first years laughed at the sight in the Slytherin table.

James and Sirius laughed the hardest of everyone in the Great Hall, suddenly; Remus who was beside them took out his wand, along with Peter, waved their wands and muttered a spell together. Malfoy suddenly stood up straight; both he and Snape faced one another with a loving look in their eyes as they both sang, hugging each other.

"_**I love him, oh yes I do, **_

_**He's for me and not for you, **_

_**By any chance you take my place, **_

**_I'll take my fist and…SMASH YOUR FACE!" _**

They both glared at everyone in the Great Hall holding a fist while holding one another. Practically half of the people from the Great Hall were falling off their chairs laughing their ass off, especially the Marauders.

McGonagall has enough; she turned to the Marauders and glared at them. "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN AND PETTIGREW, TO MY OFFICE **NOW**!" She screamed, pointing outside the Great Hall.

The Marauders burst out laughing as they left the Great Hall and Sirius and James winked at Nina as she called out. "It serves you right for always causing such a mess." Nina smiled and shook her head.

"Every year…always up to prank the Slytherins." Naomi said, shaking her head. "The Marauders strike again!" Arial rolled her eyes and laughed. Nina smiled. "Most likely, Jamie and Sirius would always get in trouble, Peter wouldn't care less while Remus, well, Remus is so much different than Jamie and Sirius, he's the quiet type of person in the group, why would he get involve with that prank?" She asked.

"Oh well, since he's part of that group, that's why. He may be the quiet type but he has this other side of him." Naomi smiled.

"Sure." Nina grinned. "It looks as if you like Remmy."

Naomi gave her a look and grinned. "No, most likely, **you're **the one that **likes **Remus, not me." Naomi pointed at her. Nina's eyes widen and pointed to her chest. "Me? Why would **I **like Remmy? He's just my friend who happens to be my brother's best-friend who happens to be a boy."

"Yes, your future **'boy'**-friend." Naomi grinned slyly. "I see you looking at him, your always worrying about him, always thinking about him, always talking to him, always-" Naomi stopped when Nina suddenly cut her off.

"Sod off, Nami. I don't like Remmy." Nina looked away, blushing.

Lily's eyes widen as she smiled brightly, pointing at Nina's face. "Liar." She said simply and continued pointing at her face. "Blushing." Nina groaned. "Why are you taking, Nami's side? I thought you were my best-friend." Nina pouted, Lily laughed and nodded, telling her she was but she agrees.

"What about no? I.Don't.Like.Remmy.Never.Has.Never.Will." Nina glared at her friends.

Suddenly they heard Malfoy and Snape continuously were singing.

"_**I Love you, you Love me, **_

_**We're a happy Family, **_

**_With a Great big hug and a kiss for me to you…"_**

Snape and Malfoy suddenly, surprisingly gave each other a quick kiss before continuing with the sing which shocked everyone.

"…_**Won't you say you love me too?" **_

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and took off the spell on the two Slytherin boys and smiled. He got up and started explaining to the first years that Professor McGonagall will be coming back soon. The First years started to talk with each other and waited until McGonagall came back while the two Slytherin boys were spitting and wiping their mouths after the kiss they just shared.

"EW! BLECH! BLOODY HELL!" Malfoy and Snape suddenly ran out the Great Hall and out the door while everyone from the Great Hall started laughing once again.

The Greatest first day back to Hogwarts ever.

**YAY! TAPOS NA! I mean…FINISH! HORRAH! I got those weird songs for you know where. You've heard of the 'I love you, you love me song' and the 'underpants' song right…also, about the monkeys and the 'fist' thing was my friend's poems, she wrote it on my binder before so I'm sorry K.Stacy. **

**Anyways, Lily was able to talk, just with 'yes, yeah…etc.' It's fine, James will be the one teaching her to speak a whole sentence…well…not really teaches…eh, don't worry, you'll find out when you get further to the story. **

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE! **

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 13: Rumors and Acceptance

**yawn I just woke up and I need to continue finishing this. XD Though I'm finish now. D anyways, enjoy and I'm sorry this chapter was a little short, it's just I couldn't think of anything for this chapter, my mind actually went blank all of the sudden. Oh well…here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Thirteen **

**Rumors and Acceptance**

A week passed since the incident that happened the first day back, the Marauders seems to be proud of their work and proud enough to get in trouble by Professor McGonagall. It was dinner and everyone was in the Great Hall taking their time eating. The Marauders was laughing and chatting with Lily and her friends, when all of a sudden, the owls came.

Lily spotted Stellar coming towards her, as she landed on Lily's shoulder; she took the letter and newspaper from her beak and gave her a peck on its beak and a simple cracker for thanks. She opened the letter and found that it was from her Aunt Carrie, telling her that Vernon has asked permission if he could ask for Petunia's hand in marriage, Lily laughed and thought of her Aunt giggling at it as she mentions it on the letter.

As Lily continued reading the letter, Nina continued eating her breakfast since there was no letter for her today; she then turned to Lily and looked over her shoulder. "Who's the letter from?" She asked nosily.

Lily laughed and gave her the letter from her Aunt. As Nina was reading it, she stopped and turned to Lily. "Who's Vernon?" She asked, Lily smiled and answered quickly. "Boyfriend."

"Ah…" Nina nodded and then continued reading the letter. "He's asking your sister's hand in marriage? Isn't it a little sudden for them to get married so soon?" Nina asked, Lily shook her head that she does know and laughed at the look on her best-friend's face. Nina turned to the letter and then handed it back to Lily. "Strange…" She muttered and finished her breakfast.

"Anyways…did you guys hear about the rumor that has been spreading around Hogwarts lately?" Nina asked softly and leaning forward to her friends.

"You mean that rumor about Snape that he _actually_** _has_ _a girlfriend_**." Arial said as she looked away in disgust **Author: No Offence, Angel! **and pushed her breakfast away.

Nina nodded and looked at Arial. "Actually, there's nothing wrong with going out with that guy…well, for the fact that he kissed Malfoy fully on the lips is wrong…anyways, Snape is just like any normal guy in Hogwarts…"

"It's not really normal for a guy like him to have such a large nose, bigger than an elephant. It seems as if his nose is growing every single day, I swear by the end of the school year, he'll have the largest nose any could ever have, probably larger than Hogwarts." Arial laughed along with the Marauders who burst out laughing after hearing the girl's conversation. While Naomi, Nina and Lily just looked at Arial and the Marauders and shook their heads.

"You know, you shouldn't make fun of someone just because of their appearance…everyone's different from their own way. Just imagine that you had Snape's nose…" Naomi was cut off when Arial shrieked and held her nose.

"Replace my beautiful nose from Snape's huge ones…I don't think so, Nami."

"Imagine!" Naomi pointed out the word. "…do you think that Snape would make fun of you behind your back?" Naomi asked, seriously.

"If I have Snape's huge elephant nose?" Arial asked, pouting.

"Arial! I'm being serious here!" Naomi glared at her, angrily.

Suddenly, Sirius' head shot up and had a huge smiled across his face. "Really! Can I be someone else too?" He asked, looking around, grinning at his friends. Naomi glared at Sirius and her eyes told him to shut up. He raised his arms up and smiled. "Alright, I'm sorry, I'll shut up."

"Of course he would make fun of me! You know how Slytherin's are." Arial finally answered and crossed her arms. "But I don't have that hideous thing so I don't think there's a reason to ask me that."

"Not all Slytherins are bad, you know." A voice behind them said. The Marauders and the girls turned and saw a girl with black shoulder length hair with orange highlights that was tied into a long pony tail sitting beside Nina holding a hand full of books. "Um…I'm really sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation but I have a friend in Slytherin whose actually pretty nice, though she's in that house doesn't mean she'll like all the others." The girl pointed out.

"Actually Kaytie, all kids that has been sorted in Slytherin means their evil, if they weren't really evil then the Sorting Hat wouldn't have sorted that person in Slytherin. Did you know that practically **half **of those guys are **Death Eaters**?" Sirius asked, pointing at the Slytherin's table.

"You said half of them, which mean **some **of them, are not all evil…" Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Sirius. "Wait, how'd you know my name?" She asked with questioned eyes.

"Sirius analyzed every girl in our year, during the Sorting 4 years ago." Remus explained, taking a sip on his pumpkin juice. "And he has been analyzing girls from different years and houses since first year." He finished.

"Ew, you stalker…I don't even want to know how you do it…" Arial looked at him in disgust and then looked away.

"It's his way to get girls to 'love' him…" Peter explained and air quotes the word love. Sirius glared at him and spat. "Sod off, Wormtail at least girls **love **me, haven't seen you with a girl once since first year."

"I have no time for girls; delicious food is my true love and nothing else." Peter grinned and took more food, gobbling everything he could see. Everyone looked away, ignoring Peter who was pigging out on every food.

"So, who's the girlfriend, anyways?" James asked, referring to Snape's girlfriend.

"Her real name is Selena though she doesn't really like that name so her friends calls her Angel, Angel Anderson and she's also a Slytherin." Kaytie answered, smiling. "Oh, she also has two other cousins named Kat and Rossy Anderson, who are in Gryffindor and who are rumor has it are one of the Presidents of the TMBC." She added.

"What's TMBC?" Nina asked.

"The Marauder's babe Club, it's divided into 4 fan clubs." Kaytie explained. "One is the James Potter Fan Club, Sirius Black Fan Club, Remus Lupin Fan Club and…" She paused and looked at Peter. "…surprisingly, Peter Pettigrew Fan Club…"

"Merlin's beard, we have a fan club?" Remus murmured and groaned behind his hands. "Cool! We have a fan club! Prongs we have a fan club and we didn't even know it!" Sirius exclaimed happily as he shook James excitedly.

"I didn't actually hear about this club…when did it start, anyways?" James asked as he leaned against the table. Kaytie thought about it and then she smiled. "Rumor has it that it started last year at the end of our 4th year and then during the summer vacation."

"Bloody 'ell…" Remus murmured again, Nina looked back at him and patted his back. "This is what you get for hanging out with my brother…" She laughed; Remus frowned behind his hands and asked. "Is it too late to ditch them and find new friends?" Nina laughed again and nodded. "Afraid so Remmy." Remus groaned once again.

"How is it that you know a lot about the clubs and about the Presidents?" Arial asked, Kaytie smiled weakly and answered with guilt. "I actually helped them arrange it…"

"So does that mean you have a crush on one of the Marauder's too?" Naomi asked, Kaytie smiled and shook her head. "No of course not…I really don't have time for relationships; my parents are expecting me to pass all my classes so I could have a great future…that's what my parent's are always expecting." She said softly, suddenly she realized something.

"Oh, my apologizes, my name is Kaytie Campbell." She extended out her hand which Nina took. "My name's Nina Carey Potter." Kaytie softly shook Lily. "This is Lily Evans." Nina introduced, "Naomi and Arial…" Kaytie shook each one of their hands. "…and I'm guessing you know the Marauders already." Nina smiled, Kaytie smiled from ear to ear and nodded quickly.

"Of course, they are infamous around Hogwarts, greatest pranksters I've ever heard of." She laughed. "Fascinating prank you pulled on Snape and Malfoy last week…though…I didn't think Angel liked it very much." She laughed again. "After those two locked lips, you'd think you'll never hear the end of it."

"That **was** a fascinating plan wasn't it, Prongs." Sirius grinned, patting his back.

"Brilliant!" James agreed as he and Sirius started patting each other's back.

Ignoring the two, the girls turned to Kaytie and gave her a warm smile. "So, how come we never see you around Hogwarts?" Naomi asked. Kaytie smiled at this and soon her eyes drifted to her lap. "I usually spend my free time in the library studying, that's usually what I do and since I don't have a lot of friends, I usually entertain myself with a good book." She smiled.

"Actually, you're really not so different from us…" Nina smiled as she looked at Lily who smiled back. "That's most likely how we spend our free time, but then, we usually spend it by teaching Lily." Naomi said.

"Teaching…?" Kaytie asked with a questioned look. "She was mute…well, maybe a little, she could only speak a few words but if we continue on with the teaching, well, maybe we could have a little more than a few words." Naomi smiled as she saw Kaytie nodding. "I see."

"How long have you've been mute?" She asked, a little rudely without realizing it.

Lily smiled and answered simply. "8 ½."

"8 ½ years or…months?" She asked.

"Years."

Kaytie's eyes widen suddenly as she gasped and clasped her hands on her mouth. She shook her head and apologized for being so rude. Lily, Nina and Naomi shook their heads, telling her it was fine that it wasn't rude at all to them. Kaytie frowned and looked down at her lap.

"All of you have been so nice and all I've done was become so rude. I'm sorry." Kaytie frowned, her head down in guilt. Nina smiled and shook her head. "It is fine, Kaytie…comparing to how rude James and Sirius was during first year, I think that you're a lot better than them." Nina laughed, pointing at James and Sirius. Kaytie laughed also, remembering that she too was there when the first incident happened during first year. How Flitwick was practically shouting at her and then James suddenly shout out about Lily's situation but now, James learn his lessons…well be better because if he didn't, what else could go wrong.

"You know you're welcome to hang out with us if you want…it'll be great having you around. Besides, like they say the more the merrier." Naomi smiled, Kaytie smiled at her and nodded as her eyes were filled with tiny tears.

"Thank you."

For once...someone accepted her...

**I'm going to have it to end it there. XD I'm sorry. I was suppose to update this last night but then I was held up. Anyways, since its coming back to school, I guess this is a gift for all of you to read. Might be before or after school doesn't matter. Anyways, they made a new friend. Yay! Also, they found out about Snape's relationship AND also, about the Marauders fan club. XD exciting isn't it? Well, I don't…well I do actually BUT, I'm dead tired and I have to go to school now. **

**So I'll see you somewhat near Wednesday or Friday, I might update the next chapter. So I'll see you all soon!**

**Bye! **


	15. Chapter 14: 12 ½ years of searching

**I'm not going to lie to all of you but, this is one of the chapters about Nina and her past. You know how you guys found out that she really isn't James' sister, just foster-sister that the Potters adopted. Well, now you get to meet, Nina's REAL mother, genetic mother. D Great isn't it? Well, to me it is, I hope it is to you too. **

**Anyways, this chapter is like Nina's past and junk, also the next chapter would be like that too. Though the next one will have a Remus and Nina moment…XD there will be a time when there are Remus and Nina moments, ALSO, there will be a LOT of James and Lily moments, more that RandN moments. D**

**Anyways…enjoy and see you at the bottom. **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Fourteen **

**12 ½ years of searching **

The next morning, Nina woke up after hearing Lily's alarm clock go off, she sat up and scanned the room only to find that she was the only one in their dormitory and then her eyes drifted from her bed. Her bed was filled with parchments and books…Nina sighed and remembered last night. Once again, she was doing her last minute homework and stayed up all night to finish it.

She looked at Lily's alarm clock again and smiled. Thankfully, she wasn't that late, everyone's probably eating breakfast by now; Nina got out of bed and went to take a short shower before getting down. And when she was ready, she ran her hand through her hair as it flowed down her shoulders, then headed downstairs.

As soon as she got to the Great Hall, she found everyone was still there, she walked towards the Gryffindor table and found Lily and the others eating. "Good Morning, Nina." Kaytie greeted happily. Nina smiled and greeted her back. "Hey sleepy head, how'd your rest go?" Naomi asked, smiling.

Nina yawned. "Fine…though I'm a bit sleep, but I'm fine." She gave a smiled and sat down beside her. She grabbed a toast and took a quick bite of it before getting a pumpkin juice while her toast hung from her mouth. "So did I miss anything?" She asked while her toast was wiggling from her mouth as she talked.

James smiled and took the toast from her mouth. "No, but the owls haven't come yet but I'm guessing it will soon." James informed as he took a bite of his sister's toast. "Hey! That's mine!"

James lifted the toast and looked at it curiously. "Really now? Well I don't see your name in it." James grinned. "I already bit it, give it back Jamie!" Nina whined as she tried reaching for her toast from James' mouth but he kept moving it away. Nina glared at him as she missed it every time she reached. "Give it back, Jamie."

"You have to get it first before I eat it all." James smiled, taking huge bites of the toast. Nina was about to ask to give it back again when she heard owls hooting, she looked up along with everyone else in the Great Hall and found that owls were here. As everyone's owl was giving them their mails and newspaper, Nina finally found her owl and smiled.

As it landed on her shoulder, she took the newspaper from its beak and patted its head, then giving him a cracker. As she opened the newspaper, she suddenly spotted Naomi looking around the Gryffindor table. "Nami…what's wrong?" Nina asked, Naomi turned to her and saw that her eyes were filled with tears. Nina put her newspaper down and looked at Naomi with concern. "Nami, are you okay? What's wrong?" Nina asked once again.

Naomi shook her head as her tears suddenly fell from her eyes, she continuously looked around as if she was trying to look for someone. "My brother…" She said, panicking. "My brother's not here…" She cried. "He's NOT HERE." She continued looking around, trying to look for her brother but he was no where to be found. Nina looked down at her hands and found a letter, the same letter that Madison Trigger, a fourth year in Hufflepuff got after finding out that her parents was attacked by Voldomort.

"Nao, you okay?" Sirius asked after hearing her scream. The Marauders and the girls looked towards Naomi and found her crying. "My brother…he's gone…he's gone…" She muttered repeatedly. "He said he'll be back during breakfast…" Naomi hiccupped. "…but he's not here…"

"Voldomort…" James murmured, Naomi nodded weakly as she heard James say the wizard who killed her brother; the girls gasped and stared at Naomi in shock. "He…he attacked him…" Naomi cried as she felt her friends hugging her. "He's gone…"

"We're sorry, Naomi…" Nina whispered as she hugged Naomi.

As Naomi cried, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall with the saddest expression on their face. He looked towards the Gryffindor table and called out. "Would Ms. Naomi Lockhart please come with us?" Dumbledore asked as he found Naomi crying on her friend. Lily, Nina and Arial took Naomi to Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Do you mind if we speak to Ms. Lockhart alone?" Dumbledore asked the girls politely. The girls looked at Naomi and then back to Dumbledore; they nodded and watched as they took Naomi to their office.

During classes, the girls couldn't concentrate on their work because they were to concern about Naomi. She's been gone since this morning and it was almost dinner time. Last class wasn't much exciting today, well, since Naomi wasn't there and for the fact that Naomi's brother just died didn't really made it any better. As Lily, Nina and Kaytie were writing down the things on the board, the other students were discussing about their Potions and the Marauders were fooling around with theirs; there was suddenly a knock on their door.

All eyes were outside the door where Professor McGonagall stood along with the Headmaster, a middle aged women and Naomi. Lily, Nina and Arial stood up, following with the Marauders as soon as they found Naomi there.

"Excuse me, Professor Slughorn but may I borrow Ms. Potter for a moment, do you mind?" McGonagall asked, Professor Slughorn shook his head and smiled. "Its fine, Professor McGonagall, go right ahead."

Professor McGonagall smiled and as Nina motioned towards her, she led her outside where they could talk. Without going far enough away from the class, Nina asked. "I'm not in trouble, right?" She asked, worried. McGonagall smiled and shook her head sadly. "Heavens no, Ms. Potter…well, as you heard, Naomi's brother died of a terrible attack caused by you-know-who." McGonagall said, Nina nodded and looked at Naomi who was still crying. Then she looked at the middle-aged women beside Naomi who was holding her hand for comfort and had tears in her eyes also.

Noticing the Nina was looking at the middle-aged women; Professor McGonagall smiled sadly and said. "Ms. Potter, this is Mrs. Lockhart, Naomi's mother…" She paused.

"Mrs. Lockhart…" Nina muttered as she stared at women. She looked awfully familiar to her, as if she'd seen her before but she couldn't quite put her finger to it. "…I don't mean to be rude, Mrs. Lockhart but…inside, I feel as if I've met you before…I've seen you before…" She informed confusedly. "…but how…?" She asked softly.

Mrs. Lockhart smiled sadly and turned to Professor McGonagall. McGonagall took this as a sign and nodded. "Well, Ms. Potter, you have…"

"I have?" She asked.

Professor McGonagall nodded and said firmly. "This…is your genetic Mother, Mrs. Madelyn Lockhart…" McGonagall introduced.

Nina's face went pale as she stared at McGonagall, her lips pressed together like a thin paper and her eyes were filled with tears. She suddenly shook her head and smiled. "It can't be…I have a mother, Jacqueline Potter, she's my mother, and not her…she can't be my genetic mother because Mrs. Potter is **my **genetic mother." Nina cried, as tears poured down her eyes.

"Ms. Potter, Mrs. Lockhart is you **real **mother…it is not Mrs. Potter." McGonagall informed.

Nina glared at her and screamed. "NO! SHE CAN'T BE **MY** MOTHER, BECAUSE **MY MOTHER **WOULD **NOT GIVE ME AWAY**." Nina backed away and cried. "MY MOTHER HAS ALWAYS BEEN, AND ALWAYS WILL BE MRS. POTTER. SHE'S MY MOTHER, MY **REAL **MOTHER!"

"Ms. Potter! I do not tolerate shouting in this school, not when there is class in progress." McGonagall said after seeing the Potion class come out and see what's been happening. The Marauders stood outside along with Lily, Kaytie and Arial beside them.

"She's really your mother, Nina." Naomi cried, sadly.

Nina turned to Naomi and shook her head as more tears poured down her eyes. "SHE HAD GIVEN ME AWAY, AND SHE DIDN'T LOVE ME AT ALL."

"It's not that Mum didn't love you, Nina! We just thought it was for the…"

"THEN WHY DID YOU GIVE ME AWAY? WHY DID I HAVE TO BE WITH ANOTHER FAMILY WHEN I CAN BE WITH **YOU**? TO HAVE YOU **RAISE** ME AS IF YOU **LOVED **ME AND YOU CALLED ME **YOUR** DAUGHTER! TO HAVE KNOWN **YOU** A **LITTLE BETTER**! WHY?" She screamed.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore looked at her sadly. "It's not fair…how could you treat me like this? How could you…?" She muttered, continuously cried her eyes out.

"We never meant to hurt you, Nina…we thought it was for the best…" Naomi whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"We have thought it was for the best for you to come back to them and…" Before McGonagall could finish, Nina screamed. "I'M NOT COMING BACK TO THEM! I DON'T BELONG TO THEM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THEM AND THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

"Ms. Lockhart!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! POTTER! IT'S POTTER! Potter…" Nina covered her ears and shook her head.

"Would it not be for the best for you to come back to them, Ms. Potter?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"NO, PROFESSOR IT WOULDN'T, BECAUSE AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS OF SEARCHING FOR THEM, WOULD YOU THINK I WOULD COME BACK TO THEM NOW? IT'S BEEN **12 ½** **YEARS** AND THERE WAS STILL **NO SIGN** OF THEM!"

Nina shook her tears away and glared at them. "HAVEN'T IT OCCURRED TO YOU THAT I HAVE A FAMILY NOW? A FAMILY THAT RAISED ME AND INCLUDED ME AS PART OF THEIR FAMILY, I CAN'T AFFORD TO LEAVE THEM, NOT AFTER WHAT THEY HAVE DONE FOR ME." Mrs. Lockhart frowned and looked down at her hands, intertwined together.

"Ms. Potter…" Professor Dumbledore calmly said.

Nina shook her head once again, turned around and ran. She needed to leave, she didn't want to face them anymore, and she didn't want to feel this pain anymore. As she ran towards the crowd of people watching the scene, she suddenly ran into somebody, she looked up and saw that it was James who she bumped into. She hugged him, mumbling as she shook her head and continued crying. "I don't want to go James, please, don't let them take me…please…" She begged as she buried her head in his robes.

James looked down at his sister and frowned. He hugged her back and said. "I won't…" Then he looked up and said. "Nina deserves better than this Professor…Nina has been great to us, she had friends, school and most of all, a family. She doesn't need to go to another family because she already has us. This is her family and she will never be torn from us, ever, even if you try taking her away from us, she'll always be our family and nobody else."

"We just thought…that maybe, we could all get to know each other a little better…after all those years." Mrs. Lockhart said, sadly.

James suddenly looked down at his sister as she screamed in his robes, hearing a no from her mutters. "Not after 12 ½ years, Mrs. Lockhart."

"We couldn't afford to loose her, like we lost Norman…" Mrs. Lockhart cried.

"We need Nina as much as you do and we love her as much as you do. So you cannot take her away." James said, softly.

"Couldn't you just give us a chance, Nina? Please…" Naomi begged.

Nina shook her head on James robe and before you knew it, Nina pushed herself off James and ran as far away as possible. "NINA!" The Marauders called out and was about to go after her when Professor Dumbledore stopped them. "I think it is better for her to calm down a little before having a talk with her…do you not agree, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked James.

"But Professor…" James paused and looked back at the direction where Nina ran. "Nina…"

"It is for the best, Mr. Potter…" Dumbledore smiled. James sighed and nodded. Then, Dumbledore turned to Mrs. Lockhart and Naomi. "Shall we go to my office and wait." He smiled; Mrs. Lockhart and Naomi nodded and followed him towards his office without hesitation.

After classes were finish, the Marauders, Lily, Kaytie and Arial went around Hogwarts, looking for Nina. It was already pass 6 and Nina was still no where to be seen. They looked for her everywhere but still no luck.

They split up into three groups, James and Lily was together, Sirius and Kaytie, Peter and Arial were together and Remus looked for her alone. They thought it would be easier to find Nina that way and since it was almost dark, the girls wouldn't be safe if they were alone, searching for Nina.

Though it would be easier for the Marauders to find her by the Marauder's Map, they didn't really have time to go up to their dorm and search for it at the map, and for the fact that the girls are with them, they couldn't show them their map or they'll start asking questions.

"Where is that girl? Bloody 'ell, this is like playing hide-and-seek." James whispered, as he looked inside an empty classroom. Lily looked around the outside surroundings and found nothing.

"Nina!" Lily called out.

"Nina!" James called out also, and looked around.

Nothing…

"You think Nina's alright?" Kaytie asked Sirius as she continued helping him look for Nina. Sirius shook his head, unsure.

"I don't know, but I hope so. After the scene that happened, I really wished she was." He said, looking around his surroundings.

"Merlin, this search would be a lot better if we had the Marauder's map with us…" He mumbled.

"Marauder's…map?" Kaytie asked, confused.

Sirius' eyes widen. "What? No, I mean, a map of Hogwarts, since you know…I'm forgetful all the time, I would probably need a map of Hogwarts to look for Nina." He smiled nervously.

"Uh-huh." Kaytie nodded and then walked ahead, continued searching for her friend.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I got to stop thinking out loud." He groaned.

"Is she there?" Arial asked Peter as he looked inside a classroom. "Nope." He answered simply.

"Where is she, anyways? If we don't find her now, I'll have an empty stomach before heading to bed…" She whined.

"You said it…" Peter agreed.

Remus looked around and frowned after seeing that there was no sign of Nina. All of them looked everywhere, where else could she be. He checked the library but she wasn't there, he checked her favorite classes but she wasn't there either, there was no sign of her in the common room or the dormitory which he secretly sneaked in to check. Then he looked up and thought of the one place where Nina would hang out when she's depress, he ran out of the Gryffindor common room and out the portal hole.

Nina sighed and inhaled the fresh air surrounding her. She tightly wrapped her robes on her as she felt a cold breeze pass her. The Quidditch Field…the only place she could go, this was where her legs took her when she ran away from everybody. She's been crying since she got there and finally calmed down a little.

She laughed sadly and smiled a little. "I can't go with them…I won't go…whatever it takes, I won't go, no matter what…" She buried her head in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. She repeated that she wouldn't go and frowned.

"But isn't this what you've been wishing for…" A voice said.

Nina snapped her head up and looked for the voice she had heard. She smiled and rested her head on her knees as she smiled.

"How'd you find me…?"

**I'm going to STOP it here…though I left you guys hanging there, its okay. D they'll be more soon. Anyways, you found out about Nina's real genetic mother and her sister and well her brother that was killed by Voldomort. Sad really, made me cry at that time. Such sad moments that make me want to cry my eyes out. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter. I really, really appreciate it. **

**I'll be seeing you again soon. **

**Bye. **


	16. Chapter 15: Finally Completed

**In a hurry, right now. I have to do something. Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you in the bottom. Please review after reading. Listening to _Stick with you_ and I'm a little busy right now so I'm sorry. Anyways, let's go back to the story. Stroll down and…**

**ENJOY!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Fifteen **

**Finally Completed **

"How'd you find me…?" Nina asked softly.

**Remus **put his hands behind his pockets and looked at his surroundings. He turned back to Nina and smiled. "I guess I just know you so well…" He replied, Nina smiled and nodded.

Remus walked up to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. He sighed and then looked around as there was silence between them. Nina looked at Remus and then to the Quidditch field. She smiled sadly and said. "Go ahead, Remmy, say it and get it over with."

Remus looked at her for a moment and then he smiled. "There's nothing to say, Nina, I understand how you feel."

"Not in this situation…" She muttered, after hearing that comment, Remus smiled. "Didn't you want this? Don't you want to go back to them?" He asked.

As tears filled her eyes, she shook her head meekly and mumbled. "Not any…more."

"Why not? Isn't this what you've been wishing for since you were 4?" He asked, concerned. Nina smiled weakly as tears poured down her eyes and nodded. "That's the only thing I wished for throughout my whole life…" She whispered and buried her head on her knees. She laughed a little. "Even before we attended Hogwarts, I still wished the same thing…"

"It shows how much you've missed them…" Remus smiled.

"Missed them? Not after all those years, Remmy…" She remarked.

"They're **your** family, Nina."

"Is it really right to call them my family, Remmy?" Nina asked, lifting her head to look at him. "I mean…they gave me away…"

"Maybe they had a good reason why they did it…" He said softly, stroking his hand on her back. "…maybe because of Voldemort or the DeathEaters." Nina stayed silent and looked around the Quidditch Field, sighing. "Can't you just give them a chance?" Remus asked, sadly.

Remus received no respond; he sighed too and stood up. This made Nina looked up, thinking that he was leaving her alone so she looked away and frowned. Nina didn't make a sudden move when she heard Remus walked down the stands. "I **can't**…" She said softly.

Remus stopped and stood there, waiting for Nina to continue. Nina stuttered as she continued to cry, she looked up at Remus' back and said softly. "…because if I do, I'll **loose** James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Sirius, Peter and…you."

Remus turned around and looked at her. There was tears flowing from her eyes and her eyes were red and puffier than before. He smiled sadly and put his hands in his pockets. "What makes you think you'll loose us?" He asked.

Nina shook her head. "I'll be in a different family, the family that I haven't seen since I was 3 and live with them. The only days I get to see everyone is at Hogwarts and it'll feel awkward because well…" Nina bowed her head and frowned. "…James won't see me as a little sister no more and you know James is the greatest brother I've ever had." Remus nodded. "I'm afraid to loose them…" She whispered.

"James feels the same way…" Remus said which made Nina looked up. "…you know James has always been an only child, though with Sirius, he sees him as a brother but he thought it wasn't the same, when you came and Mr. and Mrs. Potter told him that he has a sister, though they told him you were just a foster-sister, he didn't care, as long as he has a little sister, he didn't care if you too weren't blood related all he cared was he has a sister and he loved you even before you both met." Nina laughed and nodded, remembering the look on James face when they first met.

_Flashback…_

_Three year old James Potter stuck out his hand and introduced himself happily. "My name's James…Potter, what's yours?" He asked, smiling from ear to ear. _

_James' new sister seems to be shaking in fear before ever meeting him, she took his hand and shook it, introducing herself nervously. "Nina…Nina Carey…" She paused and looked up at Mrs. Potter. _

"_Potter, honey, so your last name is now Potter. Nina Carey Potter." Mrs. Potter smiled. Nina nodded and looked back at James. "My name is Nina Carey…P-Potter." She smiled nervously. _

_End Flashback…_

"He even owled Sirius and me when he first heard that he has a sister." Remus laughed.

"Truth be told, I wasn't really that excited…I wanted to go home and come back to my real family." She whispered.

"It shows, you've always glared at us, walking away from us and telling us to go away when we wanted to play with you…" Remus smiled at such a memory. Nina nodded and wiped her tears away even if they were still pouring. "And on my 4th birthday, you guys were so kind to me; I started to look at you guys in another way and did become your friends." She laughed.

"That was the first time we taught you how to fly a broom." Nina nodded. "Never knew you guys knew how to fly one before…"

"James' father taught us how to fly the same year you first came."

Nina laughed as she and Remus started talking about the past. When she first came to the Potters and met the Marauders excluding Peter yet. "This is why I don't want to leave them…" Nina said, smiling. Remus kept quiet and waited for her to continue.

"I've made so much memories with the Potters, they raised me and treated me as if I was really part of their family, like blood-related." Nina smiled sadly. "All I could do to repay them is to stay, right?"

Remus smiled and walked towards Nina, standing right in front of her and then knelt down on the level she was one. "Right?" She asked. Remus stared at her hazel eyes and nodded. "But I don't think you should be telling me all of this…" He whispered, Nina looked away and knew what he was talking about. Remus gently wiped the remaining tears from her eyes with his thumb and stared at her. "You should express your feelings to you Mum, I mean, your real Mum."

"What if she still wants me back?" She asked.

Remus shook his head. "You won't know if you just sit here until morning comes, go back to the castle and talk to her."

"She's probably gone by now…" She whispered, looking at the Hogwarts castle.

"They're still here, their inside Dumbledore's office waiting for you." Remus informed. "Tell you're Mum you want to stay with the Potters and tell her how you really feel and I know everything's going to be alright."

"But what if everything's not going to be alright?" Nina asked worriedly.

"Don't you trust me, Nina?" Remus asked, Nina stared at his ocean blue eyes and then cried. "I DO, it's just…"

"You'll never know anything unless you try, Nina." He whispered and then he took out his hand. "I'll take you there…"

Nina looked at his hand and then back to him, "You won't leave me, would you?" She asked, Remus smiled and shook his head. "I can't make promises but no, I won't." Nina smiled at him and took his hand.

He pulled her to her feet and led her towards the Hogwarts castle with their fingers intertwined with one another. As they reached the castle, the stopped when they saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall standing there and they seemed to have waited for them. "Good evening, Ms. Potter, Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore greeted.

"Good evening…"

"Now, Ms. Potter, please follow us." McGonagall ordered as she and Dumbledore turned around and was heading towards Dumbledore's office. When Nina followed, she felt that Remus wasn't following, she turned and asked. "Aren't you coming, Remmy?" Remus shook his head. "But I thought you weren't going to leave me…" She whispered.

Remus smiled and stood in front of her. "I'll never leave you…I'll always be here…don't worry, just go."

"Not without you…please Remmy, I need you there." Nina whispered.

Remus shook his head. "You don't need me there…this is between your Mum and you. I am not to hear personal conversation that involves what happened to you."

"But Remmy…" Before Nina could continue, McGonagall suddenly cut her off and said. "He is right, Ms. Potter. You must settle this with your mother, alone." McGonagall agreed.

"But…Remmy…" She whispered. Remus smiled and kissed her forehead. "Just go." He whispered back. Nina looked at him uncertain, when she heard McGonagall and Dumbledore calling her, she continued following while her hand slipped away from his, looked back at him now and then, uncertain while Remus stood at the same spot, watching her go.

"Good luck…" He muttered.

As they reached Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster said the password and soon, they were there, in his office. The Headmaster let Nina enter first and when she did, she found not only her mother and Naomi but the Potters. When James saw her, he quickly ran over to her and hugged her. He parted a little and asked. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? Who found you?"

"I'm fine, Jamie. Remmy found me." She smiled weakly as she tried calming her brother down. James sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank Merlin." Nina leaned to her side and looked at the adults sitting on two couches that were facing each other with a small table in the middle.

Professor Dumbledore let Nina sit between Mr. and Mrs. Potter and beside James. Nina looked ahead of her and smiled sadly at her genetic mother. Tears suddenly formed her eyes as soon as she saw her mother.

"I believe you know why you are here, Ms. Potter." Nina nodded at McGonagall and then turned to her genetic mother. There was a long silence before Nina started speaking. Her head was down and her eyes drifted from her hands that were resting on her lap. Tears pour out her eyes as she looked up slowly and stared at her mother.

She smiled sadly and said. "You know what my birthday wishes were from when I was 4 to now?" She asked. Mrs. Lockhart, who has been crying shook her head and let her continue. "Was to be able to find you and to be with you and come back." She whispered, loud enough for her mother to hear.

"My first birthday with the Potters, that was my wish and when I was turning 5, I found out that it didn't come true. So I've been wishing the same wish since then but I knew that no matter how many times I wished for it, I knew it wasn't going to come true but I didn't give up. I still wished for the same thing and hoped that you would find me instead of the other way around. And when I saw you today, when I finally met you, I was so upset and frustrated that all my anger came to me. I'm sorry." Nina cried.

Mrs. Lockhart smiled and shook her head. "It's not your fault, I mean; I would even get mad at myself." She laughed and then looked at her sadly. "I'm the one who should be sorry…I've caused you so much pain for 12 years and I will not allow to forgive myself after doing that to you." Mrs. Lockhart cried.

Nina shook her head. "No, Mum, don't say that." Nina cried.

"Why **did** you give her away?" James asked softly. Mrs. Lockhart looked at James and smiled sadly. "My husband sacrificed his life to protect us, he drove the Death Eaters away from our house and just when we have finally escaped from behind the back door, Voldemort killed him." Mrs. Lockhart explained.

_Flashback…_

"_I want you to take Nina, Madelyn and Norman, take Naomi, and take good care of yourselves and the girls." Jack Lockhart (Mr. Lockhart) whispered, he kissed his wife the final time and smiled weakly. "Take care of the kids, Madelyn."_

"_I'm not leaving you behind…" Madelyn cried as Jack pushed her and Norman out the back door. _

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise." Jack promised. _

"_How could you be sure you could fulfill that promise…? You might get killed by those Death Eaters." _

_He kissed her again and smiled. "I promise I'll be fine…cross my heart and hope to die." _

_Madelyn shook her head and cried. "NO, JACK!" _

_End of Flashback…_

"While Norman and I were running, we suddenly stopped and looked back as soon as we saw a flash of light inside our home and my husband's cries." Mrs. Lockhart smiled sadly as tears poured down from her eyes. "That was the last time we saw him…and after we were running, Norman and I separated from one another, Naomi was with Norman and you were with me." Mrs. Lockhart looked at Nina who was still crying.

"I thought that if I gave you to another family that I **thought **were muggle, then you could be safe. Thinking you were a muggle, I gave you away to another family that I didn't know were wizards instead of muggles. That was the only way to protect you." Mrs. Lockhart whispered.

"I searched for Norman and when I found him, he and Naomi were both safe and I was relief by that, we moved to a different house, much farther away from the previous house we use to live in and stayed there. 9 years later, we found out that Naomi was a witch and she was accepted at Hogwarts, we were shock and surprised especially after the first years sorting when Norman owled me that you were also accepted at Hogwarts, I was more shock and surprise than I was with Naomi." Mrs. Lockhart explained.

"Because you thought that I was a muggle and wasn't going to know about Hogwarts." Nina pointed out, Mrs. Lockhart nodded.

"Were you planning on taking her back when you first found out that she was attending Hogwarts?" James asked, Mrs. Lockhart smiled and said. "I thought about it…and I couldn't…"

"Why not?" James asked.

"My son told me about how healthy and well she was doing, it was a sign that her family that she's with has really taken good…no great care of her and I was glad. That's why I couldn't…though I've thought about it and I want to be it wouldn't be right since I don't know anything about her…like she said, I don't know anything about her and she doesn't know anything about me, well, because I didn't raise her and take care of her. Mrs. Potter did." Mrs. Lockhart smiled at Mrs. Potter who smiled back. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter."

Mrs. Potter shook her head and smiled. "No, Thank you…thank you for giving her to us, she's the best thing that has ever happened in our family."

Nina smiled at them and then turned to James. He seems to be stressed about all of this; she grabbed his hand and tightens her grip. "You okay, Jamie?" She asked, James looked at her and nodded. "Brilliant." He answered.

"Does this mean…your not coming back with us?" Naomi asked Nina sadly, after listening to the whole conversation.

Nina turned to her and frowned. "Throughout my whole life, I've made so much wonderful memories with them; they raised me and treated me so well that all I could do to repay them is to stay…" Nina said softly, smiling a little. "…it's not that I don't love both of you, it's just…" She paused for a moment before continuing. "…I want to stay with them…"

Mrs. Lockhart and Naomi smiled. "We're not going to force you to come back…as long as your happy, Nina, any decision you make will be fine with us…no matter what it is." Naomi said, Nina nodded and thanked her. "But would you mind…if you could visit sometimes…like in the summer, just to get to know one another a little. Since you already know a lot about Naomi, could you give **me** a chance?" Mrs. Lockhart asked, smiling.

Nina stared at her and then she smiled from ear to ear. "Yes." She answered simply.

When it was finally over, they said their final farewell, Nina kissed both Mr. and Mrs. Potter's cheeks goodbye and gave Mrs. Lockhart a goodbye kiss on her cheeks before hugging her. After leaving the Headmaster's office, Nina walked to the Gryffindor common room, James and Naomi went ahead and left Nina saying her goodbyes to the parents.

Nina yawned, said the password and walked in the portal hole. When she entered the Gryffindor common room, she found her friends on the couch, somewhat waiting for her. Her friends jumped up and ran towards her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Arial asked.

"Do you get to stay with Prongs' family?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine, everything's fine now and yes; I'll be staying with Jamie's family." Nina smiled.

There were a lot of questions coming from all her friends; Nina almost found a way to answer all of them but then didn't. Soon after her friends were getting tired, everyone headed to bed, while Nina stayed downstairs, watching the fire in front of her.

She wondered where Remus was, she hasn't seen him since he left her alone with Dumbledore and McGonagall. It was too late to ask James and Sirius since they were already upstairs, probably sleeping since it's been a long day. Nina sighed and continued looking at the fire.

Suddenly, minutes later, the portal hole opened and there entered Remus, carrying something in his hands. Nina sat up and looked at him. "Remmy…where've you been?" She asked, smiling as she stood up.

Remus smiled and walked over to her. "I got you some food since you've been gone and missed dinner." He gave her the thing he was holding and took off the cover. Nina's eyes twinkled as she finally saw food, she was starving, and she smiled and thanked him. She dug in; eating slowly so she could taste every food she ate.

"Judging by the look of you face I'm guessing, it went well."

Nina smiled. "Actually it went better than well, Remmy. It was fantastic." Nina put her plate down, placed her feet up to the couch and faced Remus. "When I first entered Dumbledore's office, I was so scared I wanted everything to end before it even started. But then I saw Jamie there and I calmed down a little which was helpful because I got to talk to my Mum perfectly." She laughed.

Remus smiled. "I'm glad."

"Hm…me too." She smiled back and then leaned her head on the couch. "Thank you…" She whispered as she looked at Remus, Remus leaned his head on the couch and smiled. "You're welcome…" He whispered back.

"You know…everyday, you surprise me…" She whispered again. "Hm…how's that?" He asked softly. "You've helped me so much…ever since I first came to the Potters, you're always there to help me and be there for me."

"That's what I'm here for…" Remus smiled, and then he closed his eyes and faced the ceiling. Nina looked at him for a moment before leaning in and kissed his cheeks quickly. Remus opened his eyes and looked at her. "What was that for?" He asked.

Nina shook her head. "Nothing, just a thank you kiss." She smiled.

"I thought you already said thank you…" He smiled.

"There's a difference between saying thank you and a thank you kiss, Remmy." Nina explained. "…saying thank you is well, when you say thank you and a thank you kiss is a friendly kiss that shows that you're thankf…" Nina was cut off when she felt warm lips touch hers. **(A.N.: sorry rossy!) **

When they broke apart, Nina couldn't move and just stared at Remus with her eyes widen in shock and her lips parted. He just kissed her, Remus Lupin just…

…kissed her…

**GASP, shocking yet I knew that was coming because well, I did write it right? He-he…I'm so smart. Anyways, I hoped you liked this next chapter and the previous chapter. I'm getting kind of distracted because well my brother's reading _Detective Conan _manga and I really like it. It's so funny and adorable I can't stop reading. He-he…well, anyways…**

**I'll see you in the next chapter and I hope you guys review this. **

**Ciao! **


	17. Chapter 16: Worrying

**OH MY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR THE PAST 2 MONTHS NOW! OMG I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! There's just been things going on, don't really want to say. But…I'M SORRY! I promise! I SWEAR I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE FASTER! YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO WAIT TILL 2 MONTHS I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**Ermm...ermm…--' **

**Okay…here's chapter sixteen. XD**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Worrying**

It's as if everything around them has completely stopped or hell just froze over, they didn't know, they just stared at each other's eyes and as silence surrounded them, it already felt awkward.

Nina looked away and looked around the common room to make sure no one saw that, but then, she remembered everyone was already sleeping. She turned to Remus and tried her best avoiding eye-contacting him. "Um…" She broke off the silence. "…I should be heading to bed…it's been…a long day." She said nervously as she got up.

Remus looked down and frowned. He nodded and smiled. "Yeah…I should head up too." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear. Nina nodded and whispered good night to him before heading up the girl's dormitory while Remus still sat at the couch watching her go.

He shook his head and frowned. "What in Merlin's beard did I just do?" He asked himself as he started hitting his head repeatedly.

The next morning, Lily, Naomi, Arial and Kaytie woke up before Nina could; they all ran to her bed and jumped on her bed, trying to wake her up. As Lily and the girls kept on jumping on the bed, watching Nina, they suddenly felt Nina stir and shuffle to the other side. "Can't I just stay in bed and rest just for today…" She murmured. "…I'm tired…"

Nina's friends stopped jumping and exchanged glances. "It **has** been a **long day** for her yesterday." Kaytie said, the others nodded in agreement. "I guess we could just tell McGonagall that Nina is sick and needed to rest a bit." She continued.

"Alright, hope you get better and we'll bring you your homework if we have any." Naomi laughed; she patted Nina's leg that was lifted up under her covers. Nina groaned and raised her hand signaling an okay.

Few minutes passed, after her friends left, Nina sat up quickly and looked around sleepily. Then, suddenly the scene between her and Remus flashed into her mind, her eyes widen, she shrieked with frustration and pulled the covers over her head and lay back down on her bed with her pillow on her face.

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" She screamed through the pillow.

During breakfast, as the girls ate while chatting with one another, the Marauders noticed that Nina wasn't there, Remus was first to notice, as he ate his breakfast quietly, hoping that the incident he did didn't make her hate him. He wanted to see Nina, to see her reaction after that kiss and so maybe when she acts normal around him, he and Nina could forget that that ever happened. But, Remus guessed no matter how much they want to forget about it, he didn't think they will, and for the fact that Sirius likes her, Remus felt really guilty about last night.

"So, where's Peanut?" Sirius asked Naomi, Naomi looked at him and said. "She said she didn't feel very well, because since she had a long day yesterday and needed a day off so she's resting at our dormitory."

"Ah." Sirius said simply.

"Yesterday tired her off, huh?" James asked, the girls nodded, "Well, who wouldn't? I mean…a lot of things have happened." All of them nodded in agreement, suddenly, their school bell rang, and everyone headed to their first class, saying goodbye to their friends.

Lily, Naomi, Arial and Kaytie picked up their books and all headed to their first class together after saying good bye to the Marauders and as the Marauders where walking, they noticed Remus was a bit quiet.

"Something wrong, mate?" James asked.

Remus shook his head. "Nothing…nothing, I'm fine." He gave them a weak smiled and then walked on ahead of their first class. The Marauders exchanged glances and then followed him, first class, _Charms_.

Throughout the whole day, it was quiet, well, not that quiet since the Marauders are always joking around like idiots, excluding Remus who was doing all his work and listening to the teacher's lessons. Lily, Naomi and Kaytie was doing the same, copying on whatever was on the board and listening to the teacher's lessons while Arial was flirting with some Hufflepuff guy from across the room.

Suddenly, Naomi took her quill and poked Sirius from behind, as Sirius turned, Naomi asked. "Have you notice something weird about Remus? He seems quiet today…" Naomi whispered to Sirius, Sirius looked at her and shook his head. "No, actually, truth be told, he's always like that when were in class…don't worry, for Moony, that's normal." Sirius grinned and turned back to James.

"Do you think it's about Nina?" Naomi asked, poking him again. Sirius turned again and has a confused look on his face. "Why would you think it's about Peanut?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know, I mean, their like buddy-buddy, like best-friends, right? So I'm guessing, he's this quiet because he's probably worried about her…" Naomi responded. Sirius looked at Remus and then back to Naomi.

"We're all worried about her, that girl has been through a lot yesterday…Moony should know that, so you don't have to worry."

Naomi sighed. "If you say so…"

Sirius suddenly grinned. "It looks as if you're more worried about Moony than Peanut."

"I'm worried about both of them, and I wouldn't like anyone from your infamous group because all act so childish it seems as if you guys are back in the first years. Yes, Remus is more mature than you guys are, and much quieter but he's still a prankster and I don't go for pranksters and jerks." Naomi explained.

"Ouch," Sirius clenched on his robe. "That hurts…" He looked at her with a fake pain expression. Naomi laughed and slapped his shoulder playfully. "Go get yourself a life, because surely, you don't have any."

"I'm still looking." He grinned and winked at her. Naomi rolled her eyes and then got back to work. "Prat." She murmured then got back to work.

After their last class was finish, all of them headed to the Gryffindor common room to check on Nina and when they got there, they saw her sitting by the fire with a blanket around her and a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. When she heard the portal door open, she looked up and smiled as she saw her friends coming in. "Hey…" She smiled happily.

"Hey, feeling better yet?" James asked.

"Yup, I feel fine now, though I got a little headache but I'm fine." Nina smiled and took a sip of her cup.

"And where'd you get that? Weren't you asleep?" Naomi asked with her arms crossed, Lily giggled behind her and smiled at Nina. Nina nodded and took another sip before she said. "I went downstairs like, while you guys were in your last class, to the kitchen to get something to eat because I was hungry." She explained.

"But did you eat?" James asked and Nina nodded. "Of course, I was hungry, Jamie what'd you think I would do at the kitchen?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you, Nina. Besides, Mum's going to worry if she knew you weren't eating well…" James smiled; Nina nodded in agreement and laughed.

Kaytie smiled and asked. "Did you sleep well? Or are you still tired?"

"Hm, nope, I slept all day, well not all day but yes I did sleep well thank you." Nina smiled.

"Good, we were getting worried…" Naomi crossed her arms and then looked at Remus. "Especially, Remus here." She smiled and nudged Remus lightly, smiling at him. Remus looked at Naomi and then to Nina who looked away blushing right when he looked at towards her. "Well, who wouldn't get worried, Nina really is troublesome these days…" Sirius grinned.

"Says you, you guys are more troublesome that I am." She stuck out her tongue at him and looked away. "Besides…I blame Naomi…" She smirked, finishing her hot chocolate.

"ME?" Naomi practically screamed, she looked at Nina and asked. "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me the truth…" She said softly, she played with the cup in her hands and smiled slightly as her eyes soften. "…that truth was…my life…I needed it…" She looked at Naomi and smiled. "But I understand why you kept it…though I had to learn it the hard way, at least now I know that truth." Naomi nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah…"

Their first month back to Hogwarts ended quickly, October came by so fast, and no one expected it this soon. Lily and Nina were sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common room and both were doing their essays together. When Lily heard Nina close her book, she looked up and asked. "Finished?" Nina nodded. "Are you?" Lily smiled and simply replied. "Almost." She jolted down the last part of her essay and then closed her book as well. "Done." She smiled proudly.

Nina placed her things on the table and sighed in relief. "Glad that was finish." Lily giggled and nodded in agreement. The Common room was quiet, well, it would be peaceful if the Marauders didn't come in and ruined the peacefulness.

Lily looked up and when she found the Marauders sighed and closed her eyes. If she didn't rest now, she didn't think she could, since the Marauders just entered now it won't be too loud until later. Nina looked towards the fireplace and stared at it, ignoring her brother and his friend's loudness.

Without realizing it, both Lily and Nina felt extra weight on the couch, Lily opened her eyes while Nina looked up only to find her brother and his friends sitting beside them. "Get off, we're resting." Nina murmured.

"We noticed." James smiled and looked down at Lily who had her eyes closed again after finding the Marauders there. He leaned in and stared at her peaceful face, he smiled at her and continued staring at her. Lily suddenly opened her eyes as soon as she felt like someone's staring at her; she looked up and found James staring down at her.

Lily didn't make a move, she and James continuously stared at each other like there was no tomorrow, James was grinning like an idiot as his hazel eyes stared at her green eyes…no scratch that, her emerald green eyes while Lily lay there not making a move at all.

"Lilies…" James murmured, still grinning.

"Huh?" Lily looked at James confused, a little surprised.

"You smell like lilies…" James remarked.

Lily blinked and continued staring at him with confusion. "Huh…?"

"It smells nice…"

Sirius saw this and grinned widely. Things seem to be getting interesting as James continuously come closer and closer to Lily. Though, they never really noticed it, they seem close to one another but probably the only reason was because James is Nina's brother while Lily is Nina's best friend so maybe, that's how they connect.

Sirius turned and looked at Nina who was sitting quietly between him and Remus; Sirius noticed she's been starting at the fireplace since they got there. "Something wrong, Nina?" He asked.

Nina smiled and continued looking at the fireplace. "For once, you called me by my first name…" Nina said, tiredly.

Though it's been long, he just realized last summer that he liked her, just because Moony explained it to him. Though, both of them don't seem to argue much no more, he'd changed for some reason, he seems gentler and a little kind to her though he didn't want to be too kind, that'll be too obvious. Of course, she doesn't know yet…'ell no one knows about it except for Moony and he made a promise to him that they'll keep it to themselves until it's time.

"Well…you know…" Sirius grinned.

Nina sighed and smiled up at them. "I'm going to the library…" She announced and got up. She headed out the portal hole and headed down to the library, while the Marauders said nothing and let her go, while Lily, snapped back to reality and realized she was leaving.

"Nina!" She called out and quickly stood up, following her, kind a forgetting about James there.

Remus watched them go and frowned. He and Nina haven't had a decent talk with one another since the…you-know-what happened. They talk sometimes, like greet each other good morning and junk but it doesn't seem to be the same, they're always talking and enjoying each other's company but now…

"She still seems troubled…it's been a month now, shouldn't she get over it by now?" James asked as he looked at the portal hole. Sirius smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Prongs, this is Peanut we're talking about, she'll get over it soon." James nodded and then looked at the table, only to find Nina and Lily's essay sitting there, Sirius saw this and smirked evilly along with James.

Lily and Nina walked slowly together towards the library; Nina was quiet which made Lily worried, she'd been like this since then. She frowned and looked at her. "Nina…"

"Hey! Can we talk to you guys for a moment?" A voice from behind them called.

Both Lily and Nina turned and found three girls, one red hair with black streaks, big dark blue eyes, the next one had long black hair about mid-back with red highlights and hazel brown eyes and the last one had dirty blond hair and blue eyes running towards them. They soon caught up to them and smiled. They were from Gryffindor too, well, obviously, she was wearing the same uniform. Then they noticed the button on their robe, one had a picture of James that says _JPFC_, the other one had a picture of Remus that says _RLFC_ and the last one had a picture of Sirius that says _SBFC_.

"Sure..."

"We'd like to ask about the infamous Marauder group…" The long black hair with red highlights said.

"Erm…okay…"

**FINISH! (pant) ermm ermm … once again, I would like to say…I'M SORRY AND IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN! I'M SORRY! STARTING TODAY…I SOLEMNLY SWEAR I'LL UPDATE FASTER! I PROMISE! **

**Anyways…ermm ermm…I'll see all of you in the next chapter and THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! **


	18. Chapter 17: Just a little lie

**Hey! Precious-Little-Girl here! I'm back and I'm…late. XD sorry. Formatting, this and that, it was annoying, so I had to wait. Sorry and I hope you guys could forgive me again. **

**BTW - Disclaimer: NOT MINE ... J.K Rowling owns it. XD ( y ) **

**And I hope you understand. And I really hope you enjoy this next chapter, chapter 17 is up and at it! ENJOY! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Just a little lie **

"We'd like to ask about the infamous Marauder group…" The long black hair with red highlights said.

"Erm…okay…"

"We've notice that both of you are very close to the Marauders…we were wondering…" The blond on paused as she flipped her hair back and smiled at them. "…since the Halloween ball is coming soon, does any of the Marauders have a date for the ball?" She asked. Lily and Nina exchanged glances and then looked back at them.

"Why do you ask?" Nina asked.

"Oh well, we're…" The blond got cut off when the other two girls behind her suddenly stepped in. "We were wondering if you could ask them, to ask us to the Halloween Ball." The red hair with black streaks said.

The blond suddenly raised her hand to stop her friend. "Rossy, please…**I **was talking." She said pointing to herself, frustrated for being interrupted by her. The girl named Rossy backed away and glared at the blond from behind.

"Anyways…**we** were wondering, if they didn't have dates…well, **I **was wondering if you could ask the Marauders to ask us out to the Halloween ball…since both of you are so close to the Marauders…" The blond smiled mischievously. "…especially James Potter…" She looked at Nina.

Nina looked at the button again and then understood. "I'm guessing, you guys are part of that fan club…um…what's that called again?" Nina asked turning to Lily, Lily shook her head, not remembering the fan club the Kaytie told them.

"It's called The Marauder's Babe Club…and part of it? Honey, we **made **it, that's why we're the presidents of our club." The blond said, flipping her hair once more. "I'm Stephanie Matthews, President of the James Potter Fan Club." She introduced herself, smiling proudly as she flipped her hair once again.

"I'm Kat Anderson, President of the Sirius Black Fan Club…" The girl with long black hair and red highlights introduced herself too and then the girl with red hair with black streaks smiled. "I'm Rossy Anderson; I'm Kat's cousin and also the President of the Remus Lupin Fan Club."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nina Potter and this is Lily Evans."

"We know, obviously you're James Potter's sister and who wouldn't know about the mute girl." Stephanie looked at her with disgust. Nina looked at her and anger flowed through her as Stephanie said that but then she remained calm, she wasn't really in a mood to scream right now. "If you don't mind, I suggest you don't call her that…she's not mute, she **can **speakso you don't have permission to call her that, at all." Nina defended.

Lily looked as if she was about to burst into tears, her eyes drifted from the ground and her lips curved down into a frown.

"I'm sorry; we were just saying that we know who you are…that's why we came to you." Stephanie said innocently. Kat and Rossy exchanged glances from behind Stephanie and mouthed 'We' together, raising their eyebrows at Stephanie. "Right, girls?" She asked, turning to them, Kat and Rossy suddenly rolled their eyes and nodded. "Yeah…whatever." Kat sighed looked away while Rossy nodded then looked away also. Stephanie scoffed and then turned back to Lily and Nina.

"Anyway…so do they have dates for the Halloween Ball?" Stephanie asked as she flipped her hair for the last time. "Well, **I **waswondering if James has a date for the ball." She pointed out. "Well, does he?" She asked eagerly.

Nina looked at Lily and then turned back to Stephanie. "Yes, he has a date for the ball…" She lied and looked at Lily again. "As a matter of fact, she's right here!" Nina took Lily's hand and brought her up in front of her and in front of Stephanie. "Lily's going to the ball with James!"

Lily's eyes widen as she stared at Stephanie's evil blue eyes, she smiled weakly and waved at her awkwardly. "H-Hi." She said strangely.

Stephanie noticed the strange look in their eyes; she smiled mischievously and tapped her index finger on her lips, looking at them suspiciously. "I see…well that's too bad, I was hoping he didn't have one so we could go together…well thanks anyways." Stephanie smirked, turned her heel around and walked away.

Kat and Rossy stayed behind and both looked at Lily and Nina. "We were wondering, does Sirius or Remus have dates for the Halloween Ball yet?" Kat asked, hoping they didn't.

Nina smiled and shook her head. "Not that we know of." Lily sighed in relief after Stephanie left and smiled, shaking her head also.

"Well…would you mind asking them who they're planning to ask to the ball and get back to us?" Rossy asked. Lily looked at her and saw the look in her eyes that hoped they would ask them. Lily nodded and said simply. "Sure."

Both Kat and Rossy smiled and nodded. "Thank you! Please get back to us as soon as you can!" They said and soon turned to leave, waving at them. Lily smiled and when they were gone, Lily's head suddenly shot up and turned around, glaring at Nina. She waved her hands around, doing some signs of why she had to say that she was James' date to the Halloween Ball.

"Well, it was all I could think about…I can't go to the ball with him, I mean; I'm his sister and all. Besides, if James doesn't have a date and you don't have a date, maybe you guys will give each other a try. I mean, you guys look like a couple anyway, except there's no kissing, and cuddling, and okay, well there is hugging, kinda, wait, what am I babbling about?" Nina asked, suddenly getting confused. "Anyways, wouldn't it great if you gave him a chance?" Nina asked, smiling.

Lily looked up, frowning and signed. 'But, what if he doesn't agree?'

Nina spotted the sadness in her eyes and smiled warmly. "Are you starting to like him?" She asked, looking at her to get some clues. Lily looked at her and blushed madly. She shook her head and then hung her head down, hiding her blushing face.

"Lily Evannss…is it true?" Nina sang and smiled brightly. "Maybe you'll have a chance with him…"

Lily's head shot up as her eyes widen, waving her hands signing that she doesn't have a chance at all. She stopped and hung her head. She clasped her hand on her mouth, a sign that means she's mute. Nina frowned slightly and patted her back. "That's not true…your going to be able to speak soon, don't worry. When the time comes, I know you'll be ready." She smiled. Lily smiled and nodded.

As soon as they went back to the common room, they went through the Portal hole and they noticed that the Marauders weren't there. They turned to someone and asked a boy about their age with black hair that was gelled back and dark brown eyes that was playing exploding snaps with his friends. "Sorry to bother you, but, do you know where Jamie is?" asked Nina.

"James?" The boy asked, both Lily and Nina nodded silently. "Oh well, he's with his friends up the boy's dormitory." He answered. Lily and Nina nodded and thanked him. They headed up the stairs where it lead to the boy's dormitory but then suddenly, they were stopped by the boy that they just asked a while ago. "Hey aren't you those girls who was talking to Matthews and the Andersons a while ago?" He asked, looking at them carefully, the girls nodded in respond. "Well, what are you doing talking to them for?" He asked.

"Actually, they just want to ask something to us about…" She paused and then shook her head. "…wait, how exactly does it make it your business to who we talk to or who we don't talk to?" asked Nina, putting her hands on her hips and giving the guy a look.

"I'm just saying that, they aren't as nice as you think…"

"Well, not really all of them…just one…" Nina mumbled, thinking back from their conversation with the leaders of the TMBC. "Kat and Rossy wasn't really that bad…they were pretty nice…though, Stephanie…" She paused.

"I suggest you get away from Matthews the most…she's a bad influence to everyone and I suggest you get your brother away from her…she has a hobby of putting spells on guys to make them hers, what she wants, she'll get. Keep a look out for her and be careful, who knows what she'll do…" He warned.

"How do you know that?" Nina asked.

"My friend dated her once and right after she broke up with him, he passed out and couldn't remember anything that happened to him."

"That's terrible, what happened to him now?" She asked.

"Well, he's right here…" The guy pointed to his friend beside him who was playing exploding snaps. "That was long time ago and Rafael stop talking about Matthews and what happened…" His friend said and then turned away from the game and to Lily and Nina. "But just a warning, from what he said, you have to get away from her, especially get your brother away from her, she'll do anything to get him and believe me, you don't want to let your brother experience what I did."

Lily and Nina nodded, understanding. "I won't let that happen…Thanks…"

"No problem, just be careful." He smiled and then realized that they haven't introduced themselves. "By the way, I'm Hugh Murphy." He extended his hand which Lily and Nina gladly took. Lily and Nina smiled and nodded. The guy they talked to before extended his hand and introduced himself also. "I'm Rafael Miles and don't worry, we know who you guys are, after all, you both are close to the infamous Marauders." Rafael smiled, Lily and Nina smiled. "Sorry to have stopped you both from going up…" Rafael smiled weakly.

Lily and Nina shook their heads and smiled. "It's alright. Thanks for the warning, by the way!" They soon headed up the stairs. "No problem." They waved at them as soon as they were heading up.

As soon as they reached the boy's dormitory, Lily and Nina knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds later there was a voice telling them to come in, Lily and Nina opened the door and entered their room. They looked around and noticed that it was a mess all around the room. "Wonder when's the last time you guys cleaned this room of yours…" Nina wondered looking around after finding her brother and his friends sitting on their beds doing whatever their doing.

"Hey Peanut, Lilies what's up?" Sirius asked.

"Your dorm, that's what's up. Have you guys ever considered cleaning this place up?" Nina asked, looking around, she bended down and picked up a pair of dirty green shirt then threw it back on the ground. "How can you all scatter your clothes everywhere…we only have to wear normal clothes in the weekend. What are you doing with your clothes everywhere?"

"Peanut, you expect us to have our clothes folded and clean in our drawers, like a girl. I thought you know us better than that, we're men." Sirius buffed up his chest and winked handsomely at them. The girls rolled their eyes and laughed.

"So, what'cha guys need?" James asked, looking up from his Quidditch magazine.

"Well…we need to talk to you guys about something…" Nina paused and smiled weakly.

"This doesn't seem pleasant when it comes from Peanut…" Sirius joked.

Then she turned to Sirius and Remus and gave them a hopeful look. "Well, you see, Sirius, Remus…there's this girls…that well…was hoping…well, since the Halloween Ball was coming, they were hoping you both didn't have dates for it."

"Girls?" Sirius asked, interested. Nina nodded. "There's this one girl, who wanted to know if…you didn't have a date to the ball…and was hoping you both could go together…"

"So is this girl…a 'friend' of yours?" Sirius asked, air quoting the word 'friend'. Nina nodded again and smiled weakly. "I-I guess so…" Sirius saw that she looked a little nervous and grinned happily. "Sure! I'd be happy to take your 'friend'." Air quoting it again, Nina's eyes brighten and smiled happily.

"Great!" She clapped her hand together and smiled at Lily who nodded. Then they turned to Remus. "What about you, Remmy?" Nina asked.

"Go with your friend that you just hooked up with Sirius?" He questioned.

Nina shook her head and played with her fingers. "Rossy…her name's Rossy, and she was also…well…w-wondering if you could, you know…go with her to the ball, like a…a…date I guess." Nina said, a little sadly but didn't really show it. There was a small silence before Nina looked up and asked again. "Well…could you?"

"Nina, what's with all the questions about the ball all of the sudden?" James asked.

Ignoring James for a moment, she looked down at her shoes and said. "I have these friends…who hoped you guys would go to the ball with them…" She looked at Remus. "Would you mind?" She asked.

Remus stayed silence for a moment and felt a little sad inside that Nina was trying to hook him up with another girl other than her. He smiled weakly and nodded. "Sure…I don't mind. I'd be happy to take her to the ball." He answered and then took the book from his bed and began reading.

"Fantastic, thank you, Remus, Sirius…" She smiled. She looked at Lily and both looked towards James who was watching them amusingly. "Now…we need to talk to you, Jamie. Something really important…about the Halloween Ball also…" Nina paused. She smiled timidly and tilted her head in the side. "Well…erm…guess what?"

"What?" James asked.

"Lily will be your date to the Halloween Ball…"

**Yawn…I'm sorry it took so long…I know I promised but my Daddy formatted our computer from the computer room and I had to wait until he installed the Microsoft Word, it took a while and it came yesterday so I didn't get to finish it yesterday since my cousin was on the computer all day watching Philippine movies and well…if you argue with her, she really won't let you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the reviews. **

**And see you all in the next chapter! **


	19. Chapter 18: Halloween Wear

**EHHHH … I DID IT AGAIN. I broke my promise. I'M SORRY, I've just been busy. But please listen to my explanation; it's on the bottom after this chapter ends. Please understand, I've been through a lot of stress. **

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and I'm sorry again. Well…no need wasting you time reading this, enjoy and scroll on down.**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Halloween wear**

"Lily will be your date to the Halloween Ball…"

There was a long silence.

"Lily will be my what?" James asked, surprised and making sure he heard right.

"Lily will be your date to the…well…Halloween Ball…" Nina repeated, looking at Lily then back to James. Noticing the look on his face, which somewhat seems confused, Nina sighed and smiled. "We told…well…I told a little lie and you see…I told this person that you already have a date to the ball and I told that person that you're going with Lily…and well…I didn't really want to lie so if you both **did **go to the Halloween Ball together, maybe it won't…be a lie…no more…"

James sat on his bed, looking at his sister and Lily dumbstruck. "Wait…was there a point for you to lie to that person, anyway?" He asked, Lily and Nina exchanged looks and then turned to James, both nodding. "Okay, spill…"

"Well you see…" Nina paused then looked at Lily and then back to James. "…okay, just to tell you the truth, it was for a good cause. I mean James, for all the girls you go out with, all of them are just using you because of your popularity and as your sister, I want you to find someone perfect for you, I mean, who sees you as your own, not because of your popularity or your looks but what's in the inside…" She said it in one breath, but you could easily understand it.

As Nina was gasping for air, James suddenly got off his bed and towards Lily. She looked up, along with Nina and wondered what he was doing. James extended his hand out in front of Lily and smiled. "Well, I don't mind going to the ball with you…as long as you don't mind going with me…"

Lily stared at him, long and hard. This felt like a dream to her, she stared at his hazel eyes and searched if he was just joking around but all she found out was…he wasn't joking at all. She looked down at his hand and then back at his face. She smiled warmly and shook her head. James smiled. "You don't mind at all…?" He asked, Lily smiled and shook her head. "No." James' smile grew as Lily placed her hand on his while both were gazing at one another but suddenly, there was a knock on the door and someone bursting inside the boy's dormitory.

"James honey, I just wanted to make sure that your sis-…" A dirty blond haired girl, also known as Stephanie came in and suddenly paused right when she saw James and Lily holding hands. "Hm…" She put one hand on her hip and the other was tapping on her chin, curiously. "…so it was true…are you both really going to the Halloween ball…I mean, together!" She asked.

James and Lily glanced at one another before turning back to Stephanie and smiled while they both nodded. Stephanie looked at them suspiciously and turned around. "Fine, whatever, I was just making sure." She scoffed and then left the room. "But I'm not giving up that easily…" She whispered softly, and smirked dangerously before heading down from the boy's dormitory.

After Stephanie left, there was a short silence in the room, Sirius, Remus and Nina was now looking right at James and Lily and how their hands were intertwined with each other. Sirius and Remus smiled at the two while Nina, who sat down on James' bed frowned and was now deep in thought.

Since first year, ever since they found out about the book and about Lily's past, Lily asked them to promise her that they would keep this from everyone…especially James. Lily thought it would be better if no one knew about it except her friends and even though the Marauders were her friends also, she just didn't want to let them know about it…about her past. She didn't want to remember her past at all and even though her Aunt Carrie said she could burn it, she didn't want to, inside her didn't want to.

'_I've known James since I was little…he wouldn't hurt Lily, right? He's not that kind of person who would hurt anyone, especially his friends who are close to him. He stopped teasing her and well…he's probably starting to like her even, which is amazing because it's only been two months back to Hogwarts on our 5th year.' _Nina thought. _'Let's just hope, James doesn't do anything stupid when he takes Lily to the dance…' _ Nina thought, suddenly, something interrupted her thoughts as she felt a heavy book landing on her hand. She picked it up and opened it, with two parchments falling inside it. She picked up one parchment up and noticed her writing a little too quickly, then the other which had James' writing. Soon realizing that both parchments were the same, she looked up with anger in her eyes and nothing escaped her lips but a scream which surely surprised everyone in the dormitory.

"JAMES POTTER! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY ESSAY AND COPY IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

Weeks flew by fast as the upcoming Halloween Ball was coming and there were only a few more days until it came. Lily was heading to the Great Hall, her friends were waiting for her there except for Nina, and she was up at the Gryffindor common room and told Lily to go on ahead of her. She was about to enter the Great Hall when she heard a voice calling her, she turned around and found Kat and Rossy Anderson running towards her along with their other cousin, Angel Anderson, one who was dating Snape. "Hey, Lily!" They smiled.

"Hi." Lily smiled back at them with a friendly greeting.

"We were wondering, what are you and James going to wear to the Halloween Ball? Since it is coming soon and all." Kat asked.

"Yeah, I can't even think of what to wear to the ball…" Angel sighed in frustration. "…it has to be something my Snape would love." Angel tapped her index finger on her chin and thought but she couldn't seem to think of anything. "Hm…any suggestions, Lily?" Angel asked, turning to Lily. Lily thought about it and shook her head that she couldn't think of anything.

"Aw," Angel pouted, then suddenly got an idea and turned to her cousins and Lily. "I know, how about we go shopping tomorrow? I mean, since the Ball is 5 days away, we have time to go shopping, right?" Angel suggested.

"Judging by all the essays and work we got for the past few weeks, I need a break." Rossy complained, scratching the back of her head. "So I guess I'm in." She agreed. "Me too." Kat nodded in agreement about everything her cousin said. Then she turned to Lily. "What about you, Lily? Do you want to come with us?" She asked.

Lily smiled and nodded. "Sure." She answered simply.

"Ask Nina to come along if she wants, it'll be fun having her join us." Rossy smiled.

Lily nodded. "Okay." Kat, Rossy and Angel told her to meet them at the Great Hall tomorrow and then headed the other direction Lily's going. "Bye." Lily waved at them and watched as they waved back at her while walking away. "See you tomorrow, Lily. And don't forget." Kat said, Lily nodded once more and smiled.

As soon as they were gone, Lily turned her heel and entered the Great Hall, then headed to the Gryffindor table where she found her friends waiting for her. "Where've you been, Lily? We've been waiting for so long for you and…Nina? Where's Nina?" Naomi asked.

"Upstairs." Lily answered.

"Upstairs in the common room?" Kaytie asked, Lily nodded and sat down beside her. Kaytie nodded back at her and smiled. "We've been busy since we received so many essays for the past few weeks…aren't you glad that we finished it in time?" She asked and Lily looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Very." She answered simply.

"We only have a few days until we go out for the Halloween Ball…I haven't even decided on what to wear…" Arial complained, pouting. "What do you think I should wear for the ball?" She asked, looking up at her friends.

"I don't know…I haven't even decided on what to wear myself." Naomi sighed.

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps coming towards them; they looked up and saw Nina standing there. She sat down beside Lily and smiled. "Hey guys, sorry I got here late, I just needed to do that last minute homework from yesterday." She said.

"It's okay. We were just talking about the Halloween Ball." Naomi said, Nina looked at her friends and nodded. "Oh, so what are you guys going to wear?" She asked, taking a piece of bread and taking a bite out of it.

"We don't know yet…what about you, what are you going to wear?" Arial asked, tilting her head to one side, looking at her. Nina looked down at her bread and smiled weakly. "Well, I don't know if I'm going…"

"What? Why not?" Naomi asked.

Nina smiled softly. "Nobody asked me, so I thought, maybe I shouldn't go, they'll be no point since I don't have a date and I can't get one at the last minute." She answered. "But it's okay. I can't have myself enjoying life all the time…"

"Don't say that! Nina you can't just not go to the dance…it's been our tradition to go together, with or without dates, we promised we'd go together…remember, during our 4th year, we'll go together and have fun." Naomi reminded her of their promise last year.

"_We'll go together, with or without dates, we'll still go together and have fun no matter what happens. That's our promise." Naomi smiled_

"_Promise." Nina nodded. _

"_Promise." Lily smiled softly. _

"_Promise." Arial giggled. _

"Don't you remember?" Naomi asked. Nina smiled and nodded. "Yes, I remember. How can I forget about it?"

"You promise us you'll go?" Nina nodded and kept her word. "I promise, with or without a date, I'll go." Nina promised as she linked her pinky finger with Naomi's. Naomi smiled.

"Really?" Lily asked, hopefully. Nina nodded. "Yup." She smiled. Suddenly, Lily remembered her conversation with the Andersons; she lifted her hands and did a sign, asking if she wanted to come with her, also, along with the Andersons shopping for the Halloween Ball.

"Shopping for the Halloween Ball?" Nina asked, reading her signs. Arial's eyes lit up as soon as she heard the word shopping. "Shopping? Did someone say shopping?" She asked, and looked at Lily and Nina. Lily smiled and nodded. "Yes." She did a sign, explaining how Kat, Rossy and Angel invited her to join them to go shopping for a Halloween costume for the ball that was coming soon. "Count me in, if you don't mind. Shopping is a hobby of mine and anything involves shopping, I'm always involved." Arial grinned, proudly of herself.

"Do you mind if we join too? It'll be a lot of fun if we go shopping together." Kaytie asked with a smile. Lily shook her head and clapped her hands excitedly. The more the merrier, she guessed. Soon after that, all her friends agreed to come, Lily smiled nervously and hoped that Kat, Rossy and Angel didn't mind if there was more people coming, rather than Nina alone.

By tomorrow, they will all go shopping and find their perfect costume for the Halloween Ball that was coming soon.

**AHH … (sighs deeply and then bows low on the ground) I'm sorry again! I did it again. I'm sorry, this week has been stressful lately, ISU was coming and going because our exams for this semester was coming and I've been really busy with studying and finishing up all my ISU. I can't make no more promises but I'll try my very best to get through the chapters and finish this story. I hope you all understand. I'm sorry. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, I really, really appreciate it and I love it all. And EnlightenedKing, I am most thankful to be your first author that you've begged for something. I am very grateful. (smile) **

**Oh by the way, Lily will be talking pretty soon, after the ball so keep reading and enjoy the story as it continues to progress. **


	20. Chapter 19: Perfect Costume

**AH! 2 MONTHS! I UPDATED THIS SO LATE! AHH! I'M SORRY! I DID IT AGAIN! I DIDN'T UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR TWO MONTHS! I did the same thing for Chapter 16. I'M SORRY! AH…you guys might not forgive me! XD Never knew I would do this again…AH! I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEE! … No? **

**Aww … okay! go on with the story and see you at the bottom! Enjoy! **

**Oh by the way…I won't be describing how their costumes would look like…well, if you all read all the way to the bottom, you'll only, probably read the description of how Lily's costume would look like. But don't worry, you'll know what their costumes would look like in the next chapter…if I describe it well…anyways, sorry and enjoy!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Perfect Costume**

Lily, Nina, Arial, Naomi and Kaytie entered the Great Hall and looked around, searching for the Andersons. As soon as they found them, Kat and Rossy stood up and walk towards them while they waited for Angel to come since she was talking to Snape. After she told him she's going shopping, she gave him a peck on the lips and waved at him. "See you soon." She smiled.

Kat, Rossy, Lily and everyone else, who was watching smiled, they looked cute together but, Kat and Rossy thought Snape would treat their cousin good or else he'll get it from them. "Hey guys!" Angel greeted happily and was surprised all Lily's friends came. "Hey, everyone came." She giggled.

Naomi smiled unsurely. "Yeah, I'm sorry we suddenly tagged along…it's just…"

"No worries, we all know it has been really stressful for the past few weeks…don't worry. You're welcome to join us." Kat smiled, understanding. "The more the merrier is what I always say." She giggled.

"Let's go." Rossy nodded, as she led the group out of the Great Hall…but suddenly, stopped right when she found the Marauders standing in front of them. Sirius grinned as soon as he found a group of girls before him. "Good morning ladies, going somewhere?" He asked.

"Actually, we are." Rossy answered.

"Where exactly are you going?" James asked, turning to Lily. Lily smiled nervously and answered simply. "Shopping." James smiled and nodded, understanding. Then he turned to Nina who was beside Lily and asked. "Haven't you guys bought you costumes yet for the ball?" Nina shook her head. "Have you?" She asked.

James shook his head. "But not to worry, I will…" He then turned to Lily and smiled. "…I promise not to mess this up!" Lily nodded in respond, believing in him. James smiled and nodded. "A Potter al-" James was suddenly cut off when Nina pushed his face away and sighed. "Yes, Us Potters always stick to their promises. Don't worry, Lily, we never break any promises, that's how we Potters are." She smiled.

Sirius suddenly butted in and grinned. "Do you girls mind if we join your little shopping day?" He asked, he looked at the girls and then suddenly, Angel came up and said. "Yes, unfortunately we do mind! This is an only girls shopping day!" She started poking his chest to back off.

Sirius raised his hands in defense and nodded. "Alright, alright, no need to be pushy…Merlin, did I do something or was it something I said?" Sirius asked.

"Unfortunately all **did **something!" Angel pointed out angrily.

"What we do to you?" Peter asked.

"Not to **me**, to **my SNAPE**. You guys suddenly made a fool of himself and Malfoy in the begging of this school year, how cruel can you guys be!"

"Listen, we're sorry but if we knew he was your boyfriend, we wouldn't have pranked him." James defended and stopped Angel from continuously poking a hole on Sirius.

"Yes we would…" Sirius mumbled and looked away, trying hard not to laugh from behind James.

"Then I want all of you to apologize to him."

"Apologize! To SNAPE! Wait…now?" Sirius asked and pushed James aside.

"Yes, NOW!" Angel argued.

"Is that **really** necessary, because you know…" Sirius asked, he never listens to any order anybody gave him, not even a girl, well, except for Nina since she hurts him just to make him do whatever she wants.

"I said, **NOW**! Now meaning **TODAY**!"

"No, it isn't necessary. Listen…" Sirius was cut of when Kat suddenly stood in front of Sirius and started defending him.

"Angel! Stop screaming at Sirius!" Kat screamed.

"And here I thought we were going shopping for the Halloween Ball…" Naomi mumbled to Nina, who nodded in agreement.

"Well is it my FAULT that he started playing stupid tricks on Snape!"

"Listen guys, I think we stop fighting and we could…" Nina was suddenly cut off when Kat and Angel both screamed at the same time. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" Nina, who was suddenly scared to interfere, back away slowly and stood behind Naomi.

Rossy, who was brave enough to stop their fighting pushed her cousins apart and stopped them. "Would you both stop, you both are making such a huge scene! And here I thought we were going to go shopping for our costumes." Rossy looked at the two who was glaring at each other. "Listen, if we keep this up, we won't have anything to wear on the Halloween Ball…so, if you both are finish, can we go shopping now?" Rossy asked as she turned to both of her cousins.

Kat and Angel scoffed and walked on ahead without a word while the others followed behind. The Marauders stood there without a word; they watched the girls as they walked out the Great Hall and went on with their shopping day.

Sirius turned to his fellow Marauders and pointed at himself. "Was the whole argument my fault?" He asked, uncertain. James, Remus and Peter nodded in silence and grinned. Sirius nodded. "Oh well…"

As they walked to Hogsmeade, they went inside a costume shop where they sell latest costumes for Halloween this year. As they entered, they gasped to see how much costumes were there. "So what are you planning to be for the Ball?" Naomi asked, turning to Nina and Lily. Lily shook her head, signaling that she doesn't know while Nina smiled and thought about it. "An elf?" She giggled.

"An elf…? Does that mean your going to put on pointy ears and wear your whole costume green?" Naomi asked. Nina laughed and shook her head. "I don't know…it was just an idea." She smiled. "What about you?"

"I was thinking…this character I read in a book, well, picture book when I was little, I really admired her…" Naomi smiled.

"What did the book called?" Nina asked, looking through a bunch of costumes with Naomi as they decide on what to wear.

"Peter…Pan?" She turned to Nina to see if she got the title right, since Nina read a lot of book, she'll probably know this one. Nina nodded. "Yeah, I've read that, Mum read that to me when I was little too. Said it was a muggle children's book, it's a very popular book for the muggles." She smiled.

Naomi nodded, understanding. "I liked how the boy in the book who flies and never grows up. He's a really fascinating character."

"Dress like Peter Pan…! Well, I think you'd be a great Peter Pan!" Nina giggled.

"You really think so…?" Naomi smiled, giggling along with her. Nina nodded and smiled.

"Devil." Lily went through some costumes and looked at each one of them. "Fairy." She flipped through another one. "Goddess." Lily smiled at the Goddess costume and thought it was lovely but she didn't think it would look good on her. Nina and Naomi walked to her and checked out the costumes she was flipping through. Then suddenly, Nina and Naomi stopped her and looked at the beautiful costume they found for Lily. "That one Lily…it'll be perfect for you." Naomi smiled, Nina nodded in agreement.

"Angel?" She asked as she took it out from the rack and placed it on her, checking if it was alright. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought the costume was beautiful but she didn't really think it would look good on her.

"Try it on! C'mon Lily, just give it a chance." Nina pushed Lily in the change room and waiting for her to come out. Soon, when she did come out, she looked perfect in the costume, Naomi, Nina, Arial, Kat, Rossy and Angel looked at her and smiled. "That looks beautiful on you, Lily!" Angel smiled.

Lily looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. The dress itself is a lovely pearly white, more or less, it is floor length, except that it has a large, rising cut in the front. This means the skirt must be double-sided, so that you don't see funny fabric on the underside of the dress. The very long sleeves with loose part hanging from the bottom with cuts from above to where the arms were showing and there was also ribbons wrapped loosely around her waist down with a matching ribbon winds up her legs in a crises-cross pattern from the white slippers she wears. It goes to her knee on the right leg, but only up to the bottom of her calf on the left. However it has a pale white garter on the left leg, with a piece of pearly white ribbon through it. But Nina suddenly realized the costume wasn't so complete. **(A/N: Hmm…think the costume from Card Captor Sakura: 2nd movie…the play where Sakura wears that princess costume. Think that. I guess…if you guys know CCS.) **

"Wasn't there wings that was part of the costume?" Nina asked, Lily looked at her and nodded. She re-entered the change room, put on the angel wings and came out of the change room once again.

"There. Now it looks beautiful and complete. It's the perfect costume."

"You should buy that one, Lily. It looks wonderful on you." Naomi smiled. Lily blushed and shook her head that she doesn't know. "C'mon Lily, just buy it. It looks good on you."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Okay."

"What are you guys going to be?" Arial asked, turning to the Andersons who were looking through every costume they see. "I don't know…What do you think Rosso?" Kat asked, turning to her cousin. "Don't know…some of these costumes are…strange." Rossy held up a clown costume with the colors of the rainbow and giggled.

Kat thought about it and as she looked through the costumes she said. "Hum…I want to be something that shows a lot of skin like…I don't know...how about a fire Fairy? Like…hm…a skimpy red costume...with red wings?" Suddenly, she gasped as she thought of a best idea. "OHH I got it! How about we go as different fairies! I'll be fire, of course." She smiled.

"I guess I'll be water, blue everywhere." Angel smiled.

"I'll take green! Like, Mother Nature. All green!" Rossy smiled, nodding.

"Something like this?" Nina asked as she took out one fairy costume and it was the costume like Kat described a red fairy costume with flaming red wings. Kat's eyes brighten as she saw the costume and her smile grew.

Kat shrieked and smiled happily. "I love it! It looks perfect!" She ran inside the change room and tried it on.

"I found another one!" Kaytie took out a blue fairy costume; Angel walked over to see how the costume looked like and smiled. "This one looks great! Do you think I should try it on?" Angel asked, turning to Kaytie who smiled and nodded. "Okay!" Angel ran to an empty change room and tried her costume on.

Kaytie went back to look through the rack of costumes again for her costume with Arial, Naomi and Lily. Nina who was looking at another pile suddenly found the costume Naomi wanted to be for the ball. "Naomi, take a look! I found that Peter Pan costume…" She smiled. Naomi walked towards to where she was standing and checked it out. Naomi laughed as she saw, female Peter Pan. "I'm surprise they have costumes that comes from muggle books." Nina laughed with Naomi.

"I love this…should I take it?" Naomi laughed, Nina giggled and nodded. "You'll be the best looking Peter Pan I'll know at the Ball." Nina winked.

"You think so…hum…I like it." Naomi grinned as she took Nina's arm and went to the pay for the costume.

Lily, who was looking through piles and piles of costumes, found a very interesting costume, a fairy costume. She looked up and searched for Rossy and when she found her, she smiled. "Rossy!" She called; Rossy looked up and saw Lily signaling her to come over.

"Yup?" She asked, Lily smiled and held the green fairy costume in front of her. Rossy stared at the costume and smiled. "Try." Lily said simply as she put the costume in Rossy's hands and gently pushed her inside another empty change room. "Okay, okay, I'll try it on." She chuckled and closed the change room door. Lily stood outside the change room and smiled.

"Well, how do I look?" Kat came out of the change room, along with Angel beside her already dressed in their costumes. Naomi grinned. "You look amazing. You shine a light through the whole room, Kat!"

"I do, don't I?" Kat smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Sirius is sure going to love me in this costume." Kat winked at herself and blew a kiss. **(A/N: Hum? Loll.) **"Wonder what Sirius is going to be dressed as?" Kat asked, wondering what her date will be wearing at the Halloween Ball.

"Imagine him dressing up like the Sorting Hat, singing all his different song over and over again." Naomi said, laughing. The girls excluding Kat burst out laughing and suddenly imagining how Sirius would look like as the Sorting Hat.

"Who would dress like the Sorting Hat for the Halloween Ball? I mean, don't you have to cover your whole body like it, how in Merlin's beard are you suppose to dance with your date with the huge thing in your body?" Angel asked as she looked at herself in the mirror with Rossy behind her, already dressed in the fairy costume Lily found for her.

"Well, whoever is planning on dressing up like the Sorting hat will have to think of a way to dance on it?" Kaytie said, as she and the girls continuously laughed their heads off.

"Like it?" Rossy asked, turning to Lily. Lily gave her a smile and nodded. "Yes. Beautiful." Rossy smiled and asked. "Really? It doesn't look weird on me at all?" Lily shook her head. "Good…I was a little worried it did."

"Hum…I hope Snape will like this costume on me…" Angel mumbled softly as she went and paid for the costume, along with the other girls who got their costumes already.

The day soon ended, the girls finally bought their costumes and they thought it didn't really take them long, only the whole morning to afternoon. As they headed back to Hogwarts, they were just in time for lunch but they quickly took their stuff to their dormitory before heading down for lunch.

"So we'll be able to see you guys in your costumes right?" Sirius grinned as Lily, Nina, Naomi, Arial and Kaytie sat down from across the Marauders and ate their lunches while the Andersons sat down to where the Marauder's Babe Fan Club was sitting.

"Halloween Ball, of course." Answered Arial, "that'll be the time we'll be wearing our costumes! Sirius, don't you know anything?" Arial asked as she continuously ate her lunch.

"Of course." Sirius grinned. "Anyways, did you guys know we went shopping too you know?"

Nina took a sip of her drink and asked. "Really now? You guys had fun?"

"Of course, the Marauders always have fun, right guys?" Sirius asked his fellow Marauders, James just nodded and went back to his lunch while Peter was stuffing his face with food and Remus gave him a small nod, then getting back to eating. "See? We had…fun…?" Sirius stared at his fellow Marauders and sighed. "Way to show excitement guys!"

A few seconds later, Sirius looked at the girls and asked "Oh, guess what I'm going to be for the ball?"

The girls exchanged glances and suddenly burst out laughing. The Marauders looked at them confusedly as they watched them laughing their heads off. Sirius turned to his friends and asked.

"Was it something I said?"

**Is there a bigger and better way than saying the simple 'I'm sorry'? I know I haven't been the best person, by not update so soon. Though I'll be willing to try my best to update quicker, I can't make any promises because I might probably break it. I'm sorry again and have I told you guys that you are the greatest and the most wonderful people I've ever seen and that I love all of you for supporting my story and enjoying it so much. **

**I really appreciate it and especially the reviews you guys have been giving me. I love them all which make me love all of you more. I hope you all stay until the ending of the whole story. And to show how sorry I really am from all my broken promises in the past and my lateness, I'll inform you guys that…**

**Lily will be talking soon, after, probably after the ball, she'll probably be able to speak now. Next chapter! The Halloween Ball! Stay in touch everyone and I apologize once again! **


	21. Chapter 20: The Halloween Ball

**Scroll down and keep reading and most of all…ENJOY! ) ( P.S : SORRY, I'm in a hurry ! Enjoy this chapter anyways … ! ) **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Halloween Ball**

A few days passed and the Halloween Ball has finally arrived. Everyone from different houses and different year got ready for the Ball, getting into their costumes. At the Gryffindor common room, upstairs to the girl's dormitory, where the girls were walking everywhere getting dress while screaming for their stuff they can't find. Now, another dormitory, different from the girls was the boy's dormitory, where the guys where just sitting in their bed, reading Hogwarts magazines.

Knowing her brother wasn't ready yet, Nina walked out of the girl's dormitory with Naomi on their robes and walked up towards the boy's dormitory, checking up on her brother and his friends and also, to use their bathroom since there were a lot using it at their dormitory. They knocked on the door and when they heard a 'come in' they opened the door and poked there head in.

"Hum…is there a reason that you guys aren't dressed yet?" Nina asked as she and Naomi entered the room and she saw them still in their robes.

"We're taking our time, Peanut. We're not like you girls…" Sirius grinned from behind his magazine. "We could hear you girls screaming all the way here…" James chuckled and nodded, then peeked from his magazine only to find that they too were still in their robes.

"Well…looks like you both aren't ready yet either…care to explain why **you're **still in your robes?" James asked, putting his magazine down.

"Arial's using the bathroom and she's taking her sweet time getting ready when there are others waiting for her to finish." Naomi explained with Nina nodding behind her. "So could we use it?" Naomi asked.

"Sure, go ahead." James nodded and went back to his magazine, which was of course, about Quidditch. "Thanks Jamie!" His sister smiled then turned to Naomi. "You go first, I'll wait." She said.

"Are you sure?" Naomi asked, only to receive a nod from her friend. Naomi nodded and went in the bathroom first. "I'll be quick!" She called from inside the bathroom.

Nina smiled. "Take your time, Nami!" She called back and then walked to her brother's bed. "You know, Lily's already dressed in her costume…" Nina grinned and then she saw her brother peeked from his magazine.

"Really…? Already…?" He asked and he soon received a nod. Nina lay down on her brother's bed and sighed. "If you mess this up, your going to get it from me…remember that!" Nina warned, glaring at James. James chuckled and nodded. "Got it."

"So who are you going with to the ball, Nina?" Remus asked, hoping they could have a decent conversation since forever. Nina turned to Remus and smiled. "Hm…nobody." She answered, still smiling.

"Why not?" Peter asked, suddenly getting something from his pocket, which was a chocolate frog.

"No one really asked me…and I didn't really want to go but my friend's and I made a promise that…" She paused and looked at the ceiling. "With or without a date…I would still go with them and have fun." Remus looked away as a frown was placed across his face and just continued reading.

With that respond, Sirius looked up and stared at Nina. "Wait…I thought…that you…huh?" Sirius suddenly got confused. "I thought **I** was _your_ date to the ball?" Sirius asked, jumping off his bed and to James' bed.

Nina raised an eyebrow and looked at him confusedly. "No, I told you, a friend of mine." Nina pointed out and then sat up to look at Sirius closely. "Wait…you thought that I was talking about me when I said 'friend'." Sirius nodded and blush, a little embarrassed.

"You know, friend doesn't always have to mean, you're talking about yourself." Naomi's voice came out of the bathroom, only hearing the part about Sirius thinking Nina was his date.

"Well, how are we supposed to tell the difference? Can't you just give me a name instead of 'friend'?" Sirius pouted.

"You know, Nina, I think you should have said Kat's name instead of 'friend'…well, guys aren't really the smartest people in the world, right?" Naomi asked, laughing. Nina laughed and nodded. "You're right!" She turned to Sirius and smiled. "Sorry Sirius." She apologized while she patted his head like a dog.

"Hey!" Peter called out, glaring at the girls. "Are you calling us, dumb?" He asked.

"I didn't say you guys were dumb…I just said, guys aren't really the smartest people in the world, technically I didn't say your dumb, I just said, **aren't **the **smartest**!" Naomi pointed out.

"That's no difference!" Sirius argued. "So, you **are **calling us dumb!"

"Merlin's beard…" Nina groaned and stood up, knowing the argument wasn't really going anywhere if they continue it. "I'm going to change now…" She announced.

"Hey, Nina…" Remus called out. Nina stopped on her tracks and turned around. "Yes?" She asked, looking at Remus. Remus opened his mouth and then shook his head. "Nothing…never mind…"

"Okay…if it's nothing." She smiled and then headed in the bathroom. Remus looked down at his book and frowned. "…there's a full moon tonight…" He murmured.

The Marauders looked at him and eventually heard what he said; they exchanged glances and nodded, understanding what they need to do tonight. "Wait, so who am I really taking to the dance?" Sirius asked, suddenly changing the subject as he saw Nina close the bathroom door. "Kat Anderson!" Nina called back.

"Is she hot?" Sirius asked, grinning. "Because you know, I'll accept anyone who's hot!"

Naomi scoffed and rolled her eyes, waiting for Nina to finish getting dress. Then, James looked at Naomi's costume and asked. "What are you dressed as?" Naomi looked at him, "Not what, who!" She corrected him. "I'm dressed as Peter Pan." She smiled as she looked down at the costume she was wearing.

It was a green dress-like top that was had triangle shapes on the edges of the bottom with a brown belt where a plastic sword was resting and instead of long green tights; Naomi used a green skirt with long brown boots that reaches below her knees. And to complete the whole costume, there was a cute green hat with a long red feather tucked at the small slit from the hat. "Who's that?" Sirius asked.

"This character from a muggle book…" She answered. "He's this character that goes to a place where you never grow up."

"Never grow up…hm…I would like to go to a place where you don't have to grow up." Sirius grinned, imagining how it would be like living as a boy for the rest of his life without ever growing up. "What's the book called?" He asked.

"Peter Pan." Naomi said "The book's called _Peter Pan_, Sirius….hm…haven't really been reading much, have you, Sirius?" Naomi grinned. "Nope." Sirius said proudly.

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and they all looked up only to find Nina exiting it. The guys looked a little confused on what she was suppose to be for the ball because she was wearing a light purple strapless dress that reaches down her thighs with different light blue design on the top and bottom.

There was also a little darker purple fabric wrapped around her stomach that had a long skirt that had the same color as the dress flowing below her stomach which had a long big slit in the middle that shows the bottom part of the dress.

There was a light purple triangle shaped fabric on the front and the back that was shaped as a diamond that covers her top but with the shoulder part showing. On her wrists and ankles were 2 metal bracelets and there was also a metal headband that was wrapped around her head, with some of her hair covering it, along with her bangs upfront. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm bad at explaining how clothes looks like…XD sorry.)**

"Nina…what are you wearing?" James asked, staring at her costume. Nina looked down at her costume and looked at her brother confusedly.

"I'm wearing…my costume." Nina said slowly, aware of what she's wearing right now. "And you're supposed to be…?" James asked as he looked at Nina from top to bottom, examining her clothes. "A female archer…" Nina answered but only received confused expression on the guy's faces.

Naomi rolled her eyes and said. "It's a person who uses a bow and arrow for a weapon that can be shot from a far distance."

"So where's your bow and arrows?" Peter asked. "It's in her bed." She said and then turned to Nina. "Let's go…they're probably done by now." Nina nodded. "See you guys are the dance!" Nina and Naomi waved at them and soon left the boy's dormitory and headed to theirs. James turned to his friends and then looked at the time. "Let's get ready…the girls will probably get mad if we're late." James suggested and soon his friends nodded and got ready for the ball.

It didn't take them long; they were soon in their costumes and soon headed down, waiting for their dates along with some other guys that was also waiting patiently for them. Sirius looked at James and grinned. Not much a prince charming but a warrior was okay, then he looked up, putting down his sunglasses as for being dressed as a biker. Remus stood beside James and while he was waiting, he fixed his costume which was a Greek god but didn't look very good and Peter…well; he was dressed as a rat which didn't really surprise the Marauders.

There was running heard from inside the girl's dorm. Soon, the running stopped and the door opened slowly. Arial and Kaytie came out; Arial was dressed as a mermaid, with a purple strapless bikini top and a tail that had a string in the end that was tied on her wrist so she wouldn't trip on her tail. To top all that, she put on a red wig with a fake star fish for a clip on her hair.

Now, Kaytie was dressed as a simple black cat, she was wearing a black tank top and black tights that has a tail on the back. On her head was pointy but furry fake cat ears and gloves with claws on the fingertips. And soon, she finished her costume by drawing three whiskers on each side of her cheeks.

Kat and Rossy came down wearing fairy costumes. Kat was wearing a red strapless bikini top; also she was wearing the shortest red skirt that you could practically see her underwear. On her ankles, there were golden bands and on her neck, there were red ribbons wrapped loosely. On her bare back, there was a red fiery shaped wing that matches the whole costume that moves sometimes, made by Kat's magic. Kat saw Sirius and waved at him. Sirius who was staring at her grinned and as she stood in front of him, he offered his arm to her, she gladly took it and both headed towards the ball.

_She is hot! _Sirius thought, grinning.

Rossy was green all over, she was wearing a strapless top that only reached past her breast with fake leaves and vines wrapped around above the top and a design of a spade that has been cut as its shape at the bottom of the top. The bottom was a skirt shaped as leaves with leafy shape wings on the back of the skirt that moves like Kat's wings and she added a vine that was wrapped around her head and small leaves all around the vine and a green ribbon wrapped loosely around her neck, like Kat's. Then she looked around and found Remus, who didn't look very well. "Are you okay?" She whispered. He smiled weakly and nodded.

James grinned as soon as he heard someone calling Lily to go down and he could also hear her replying 'wait'. And the last person who came down was Lily, with her angel costume on. James stood there with his eyes widen, dumbfounded by what he was seeing. Lily who blushed at how James and everyone else was looking at her, she felt so nervous and scared, she didn't think she'll last the whole ball. Before James knew it, Lily was standing in front of him. He gently held out his hand which Lily gladly took and both followed everyone else towards the ball.

As they arrived at the Halloween ball, Lily, Kaytie and Arial spotted Naomi and Nina sitting in one of the tables watching others dance after finding out they couldn't find them. Lily gently shook James' arm and then pointed to where Nina and Naomi were sitting.

"What happened to stick together with or without dates?" Kaytie asked a little disappointed.

Naomi and Nina exchanged glances and frowned. "Right…sorry." They lowered their head and apologized. James laughed and patted his sister's head. "No wonder you both are sisters…you guys are like twins." He grinned.

Nina's head shot up and glared at him. "We're not **like **twin sisters, we **are **twin sisters." Nina stuck out her tongue and smiled. Suddenly, she spotted the Andersons and smiled, she waved at them. Kat, Rossy and Angel, who saw Nina waving walked to their table with their dates and greeted them.

"Hey guys!" Angel smiled. "Hey!" They smiled back.

Angel was wearing a costume similar to her cousins, a fairy costumes, of course, hers represented water, which means, and she was wearing blue all over. Angel was wearing a strapless top that reaches down a little higher above her bellybutton with a water drop design on it; below her was a long skirt that reaches above her ankles with a high slid at the left side of it, which shows the side of her left leg. On her right arm was a silver-blue metal armband that wrapped around like its some kind of snake, then a blue ribbon was wrapped around her neck loosely and around her head was tiny silver chain with a marble blue water drop hanging from her forehead.

"Where's your date, Angel?" Naomi asked.

"He's over there!" Angel pointed at Severus who was with a group of Slytherine friends and was also dressed as Romeo…in leather.

Kaytie smiled. "I like his costume…you know, you should have dressed as Juliet, that way, both of you will be like _Romeo and Juliet_." Kaytie suggested. Angel smiled and nodded. "I know…but we already decided on fairies…though, I would have loved to become Juliet so Severus and I would match but its okay." She smiled. Soon, a slow dance suddenly started playing and many couple suddenly went to the dance floor and slow danced.

"That was fast…" Nina muttered to Naomi as they realized that couples suddenly started dancing together as soon as they heard slow dance being played. Nina rolled her eyes as she noticed James not making a move to ask Lily to dance, so from under the table, she kicked him which officially got his attention and then pointed to Lily who was watching others dance.

He walked in front of Lily and smiled down at her. Lily looked up and smiled back. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, Lily's smile brighten as she nodded slowly as her face flushed. He held out his hand and Lily gladly took it, and before she knew it, he was leading her to the dance floor. James smiled as they both started dancing slowly and gracefully while they gazed at one another.

From where they were sitting, Naomi's eyes landed to where Kaytie and her date, Walter Valor were dancing. "Must be fun to be dancing right about now…" Naomi whispered, sighing. Nina who was leaning against the table with her arms folded and her chin resting on her arm laughed and nodded in agreement as her eyes drifted everywhere, looking for someone. "Yup…but we came to the ball…date-less." Nina said as laughed again.

"What's the fun in that when all our other friends have dates…?" Naomi giggled. "I don't have much luck on guys anyways…" She sighed again. Nina nodded, smiling. "You and me both. I mean…"

"Um…excuse me…" a sudden voice interrupted them. Both Naomi and Nina looked up and saw a guy about their age who's good-looking and smart, his name, Yves Cromwell. He smiled and asked. "Would you like to dance?" He suddenly started holding his breath.

Naomi looked at Nina and frowned. Nina smiled and nodded. "Go…its okay." She said. Naomi looked rather guilty. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be fine! Go on, have fun!" She smiled.

"Sure." Naomi took his hand that he was offering and stood up, leaving Nina alone at the table. Nina watched as Naomi was taken away by Yves Cromwell and smiled, glad that Naomi had someone to dance with. "The night is still young…" She murmured.

"Yes, very young." A familiar voice above her said, Nina looked up and smiled. Rafael Miles. "Hey…haven't seen you in a while, where've you been?" She smiled as she sat up straight.

"Around." He grinned. "Do you mind if I sit down?" He asked, Nina shook her head and smiled, allowing him to sit.

Soon after that, they both had a great time talking to one another, he was telling such hilarious stories about himself and his life, Nina didn't want to laugh at his life and all but she couldn't help it. Rafael, who was having a great time with her, enjoyed entertaining her. "I'm sorry, that was a bit rude of me…"

Rafael shook his head and smiled. "No, it's alright. At least I made you laugh," He's eyes soften. "You know you have a cute laugh." He grinned, which made Nina blushed.

James and Lily noticed Nina was having a good time after all; they looked at each other and smiled. "Good thing she's having a great time or else, she'll be slouching at that table all night." Lily nodded in agreement and looked towards where her friend was sitting and smiled, not noticing that James was staring down at her with a smile on his face.

Lily suddenly looked up and spotted James staring at her. She looked down and blushed. "I didn't realize your eyes were green…" He whispered, she looked up and smiled. "Their beautiful…"

Lily blushed. "Hazel." She said simply.

Confused, James looked at her and asked what she's talking about. Lily giggled and smiled softly. "Eyes." As her hand suddenly touched his cheek which took him by surprise and then felt her thumb caressing his cheek. Lily, who suddenly realized what she was doing put her hand down and placed it on his shoulder again. "Sorry." She apologized and looked down at her feet.

James' eyes soften as he took her hand and placed it back on his cheek. Now Lily was the one who was taken by surprise and her hand stayed there because of James' other hand holding it against his cheek. "Your hand's warm…" He whispered. Lily was speechless and didn't bother saying a word; she just continued gazing at James as they both continued dancing.

Little did they know, there was a figure standing behind the shadows, glaring at them as they dance together so 'close'. "Arg…I can't take this anymore…she's going to get it…" She muttered, angrily.

After the dance, the Halloween Ball suddenly started to build up; there were a few fast songs and a lot of slow songs, which everyone liked since they got to dance with their date. It was almost midnight, the ball continued on without stopping, Rossy suddenly came running towards the table where Nina and the others were sitting, and she sat down a little down. Nina looked at her and asked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I told Remus to back to the dormitory because he didn't look too well; his face was so pale it looked like he was going to puke. So, I just let him go back and now…I have no date, this sucks." She pouted and buried her head on her crossed arm on the table she was leaning on. "It only started to get dark!" She whined.

Outside, James, being the romantic as he is, or so he thought, took Lily out for some fresh air and where they could see a view of the Hogwarts Lake. Lily smiled at the beautiful sight of the lake where the full moon was shining beautifully and gazed at it for so long, she didn't even notice James was staring at her again.

He's denied it before…but is he going to deny it again, that he doesn't like her…James grinned and shook his head. That's not what his heart's telling him, no matter how much his mind and his heart argues, his heart would always win…he does like her. No matter what…no matter what his mind tells him, he likes her because it's time to listen to his heart.

"Lily, I…"

Suddenly they heard a howl from the distant from the forbidden forest, James' eyes widen. Lily thought the wolf from the forbidden forest has been howling since it started getting dark.

"Prongs!" James turned around and found Sirius and Peter running towards him. "C'mon, we have to go!" Sirius cried out. James nodded and then turned to Lily who was looking at him confusedly.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I know I promised not to screw this up but I promise, I really promise to make it up to you. Please forgive me." James smiled weakly, giving her a look that apologizes like he means it. Lily, still confused nodded slowly as she watched him nod and leave her sight but suddenly, he stopped, ran back towards her and looked down at her.

"Huh?" Lily's lips parted as she stared at him with more confusion, then she was taken by surprise when James placed his lips onto hers and was left with a quick but sweet kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow." He breathed and ran out with Sirius and Peter leaving Lily standing there dumbfounded.

Lily smiled and looked out to the moon. "Hm…"She muttered, smiling and then took one last look at the beautiful shining lake before turning around to head back inside the ball. But was soon stopped by a figure standing on her way, she saw the person move out of the shadows and suddenly, her eyes widen with surprise.

"Malfoy…" His name escaped her lips.

"Evans…my, my, alone now, I see. Where's your date? Potter, is it?" He asked, walking step-by-step towards her. Lily backed away and was afraid of the look he had on his face. Without thinking, she ran towards where the Halloween Ball was but she was suddenly caught by Malfoy, he grabbed her arm and pushed her onto a wall. Lily winced in pain as he slammed her onto the wall hard, she looked up and stared at Malfoy's evil eyes. "Stop!" She screamed, but suddenly, Malfoy's hand covered her mouth to keep her from shouting.

Lily suddenly started crying, she didn't like this at all, and she wanted to go back to her friends…and James…_James…help!_ She looked up and saw Malfoy smirk and looked at her as if he was going to do something terrible to her.

Her surroundings were quiet and all you could hear was her horrified scream…

**BACKK! … eeehh … I hate doing this…to Lily I mean. The second time something really, really bad happened to her first her father abused her now this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I update earlier this time, yay me! So anyways, I hope to see you in the next chapter and see you soon! ) ( P.S: andd .. I'm really, really SORRY, ANGEL! )  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Revealing my past

**Huge apology to Angel, i didn't mean to make her mad about the previous chapter! I'm sorry again! Oh and if you guys want to check it out, I've made some changes in the previous chapter but anyways...well…two reviewers, no let me rephrase that, four reviewers thought Lily was going to be raped by Malfoy and four reviewers noticed the kiss James gave Lily on the previous chapter, I guess everyone focused on the issue with Malfoy. Anyways, enjoy this next chapter! **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Revealing my past**

Lily's eyes widen as the silence started to surround her, her body didn't move, it wouldn't move, she was frozen on the same spot where he was pinning her to the wall. Her voice was trapped as he suddenly clasped his lips onto hers to keep her from screaming, giving everyone such an attention. Lily cried as she tried her hardest to push him away from him but he was too strong.

Finally, he pulled away and looked down at her, smirking as he saw her crying. "Too bad Potter isn't here…wouldn't it be great if he was here, huh Evans?" He asked, grinning at her.

"No!" Lily screamed, trying her best to push him off of her once again but she couldn't.

"No? My, and here I thought you liked him, isn't that why you agreed to go to the ball with him?" Malfoy asked, smirking evilly. Lily cried and tried hitting him but he wasn't moving a budge at all. "STOP!" She screamed and then, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face hard.

She suddenly froze as she saw the expression Malfoy had on his face and she was frighten of what he will do to her next. Malfoy turned his head and looked at Lily with the scariest look on his face. He suddenly grabbed her face and smirked angrily, "You believe a slight slap in the face could hurt me? Think again, Evans." Lily moved her head, looking away from his face, not wanting to stare at those eyes of his but he moved it roughly back to where it was and said. "And don't even think of screaming, Evans." He warned. "This is pay back for what Potter did to me for all these years."

"Stop…" She said weakly as she trembled all over as she stared at Malfoy with fright, hoping he would let go of her face by now because he was hurting her so much that it would leave a mark on her face.

"I said, shut up!" He ordered, coldly.

She closed her eyes and hoped to go somewhere were Malfoy wouldn't be there. Lily cried and asked softly in her thoughts. Why? Why does something like this happen to her? _This isn't fair…why?_

"Did you hear that?" Nina asked, turning to Rossy who was sitting with her all this time throughout the Ball.

"Hear what? I didn't hear anything…"

Nina looked at her and frowned. _'Maybe I'm just hearing things…' _She thought and then turned back to the dance floor where saw her friends dancing to yet another slow song. Then she looked outside the Great Hall and wondered how things were going with James and Lily. "Their probably having a lot of fun together…" Nina murmured softly and smiled. "He better not be messing things up…or he's dead…" She murmured once more before getting up to spy on her brother and her best-friend.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rossy asked, as she saw Nina get up from her seat and exit the Great Hall.

"I'm just going to check on something…" She replied quickly and soon headed out the door. She quietly hid behind something and then looked around to check where James and Lily would be. Then realized she couldn't find them…Nina frowned and sighed in disappointment. "Their probably taking a stroll around…" She guessed and was about to head back when her eyes spotted something.

Her eyes widen as a gasp escaped her lips. There was Lily…and Malfoy. Lily who spotted her best-friend standing there, her head turned towards her and the only thing that escaped her lips was, "Nina…" She whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

"Lily..." Shocked as she was, she finally realized that Malfoy was hurting Lily. "LILY!" She screamed as she came running to where they were standing. "MALFOY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO LILY?" She screamed, furious to see Malfoy hurting her best-friend. Malfoy, who wouldn't careless, took out his wand with his other hand while the other was still holding Lily's face, roughly.

"Back off, Potter! Mind your bloody business!" Malfoy said roughly.

Nina took out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "STUPEFY!" She screamed but spell suddenly backfired as she came flying back and she lay on the ground, unconscious. Lily's eyes widen as she stared at Nina's unconscious body. "NINA!" She shrieked loudly, scary thoughts ran through her mind on what might have happened to Nina.

Malfoy, who turned to Lily and looked down at her, furious. "Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?" He roared as he took off his hand from her face and suddenly slapped her right across her face so hard that a huge bruise would be left on it. Lily's eyes widen as she collapsed on the ground, wincing in pain coming from her face.

From all the commotion they made outside, the Halloween Ball was suddenly stopped and the teachers and students suddenly came out to see what was going on. Now, outside the ball room were all the Hogwarts students who were all dressed in costume stood, with the professors standing right in front of them. They all gasped after they saw what it was; there were mutters and whispers coming from the students.

"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall asked, shocked at what she is seeing. Malfoy looked at McGonagall and couldn't careless what she or any of the professor would think. "To my office, now!" She ordered as she led Malfoy to her office but before she left, she ordered Naomi, Kaytie and Arial to take their friends to the Hospital Wing while she takes Malfoy to her office.

Ariel and a group of students took Nina's unconscious body to the Hospital Wing while Naomi and Kaytie walked to where Lily was sitting, trembling all over. "Lily, c'mon, we'll take you to the Hospital Wing…" Naomi said softly, holding her gently by the shoulder and to her surprise, Lily shook her hands away as she slowly shook her head. "No…" She said, trembling.

"Lily, we have to take you to the Hospital wing, let's go." Kaytie said, taking her hands to help her up but Lily just pushed them away and cried. "No…" She repeated. "Daddy…" She whispered shaking her head as her hands covered her face.

Naomi and Kaytie were shocked at the bruise on her cheeks, they frowned and tried helping her up again but she would always push them away. "NO!" She screamed "STOP!" She pushed Naomi and Kaytie away from her as they tried calming her down. "STOP!" She repeated.

"Can someone get Madam Pomfrey?" Kaytie asked as turned around and found that no one moved and all was heard were mutters coming from the group of students. Kaytie stared at the group of student and screamed. "GET POMFREY!" Suddenly, the group of students started moving, startled by the now angry Kaytie.

"Lily, calm down! It's okay; it's just me, Naomi!"

"NO!" Lily shrieked.

"_Shut up!" Kevin roared. (From Chapter 2)_

"_Didn't I just tell you to SHUT UP?" Malfoy roared._

Lily screamed as she covered her ears with her hands and kneeling down with her eyes closed. Naomi and Kaytie were surprised by her actions and then they held her, trying to calm her down but Lily pushed them and back away from them. "DON'T!" She kept backing away from them even if her back already hit the wall, she just continued and shook her head.

Before Lily could do anything else, Madam Pomfrey came with a potion in her hand and then tried calming her down but it didn't work so she took her potion and got Lily to drink it. It took a while for her to drink it because she kept moving away from Pomfrey and when Pomfrey successfully got Lily to drink the potion, she calmed down and within a few seconds, she fainted and blacked out.

Madam Pomfrey placed Lily on the ground and did a quick checkup on her before they took her to the Hospital Wing. They placed Lily on a bed close to where Nina's bed was were her friends left her and was send out by Professor Dumbledore, who already reversed the spell on Nina and helped her up gently, turned to where Lily was sleeping and then looked at Nina.

"Ms. Potter…"

"Yes, Professor…?" Nina asked, sitting down at the edge of her bed and looking down at her hands that were resting on her lap.

"Would you mind telling us what happened between Ms. Evans and Mr. Malfoy?" He asked, kindly.

Nina looked at the Headmaster and frowned. "I didn't see much, Professor…all I saw was Malfoy was hurting Lily. His hands were on her face and for what I saw, Professor, he was crushing her face." Nina explained what she saw a while ago. She looked at Lily who was laid on the bed next to her and frowned.

"Is there more to your explanation, Ms. Potter?" Dumbledore asked, Nina nodded sadly and continued. "When I saw what he was doing, I tried attacking him with a stunning spell but, I believe it…backfired." Nina finished.

"I see, Thank you, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore smiled and then nodded.

"Is Lily going to be alright?" Nina asked, worriedly turning to Pomfrey who was check Lily's face which happens to be bruised.

"I don't know, Ms. Potter." Pomfrey answered. "Her face seems to be bruised badly; it will probably heal in a few weeks or so if she drinks the healing potion when she wakes up but for now, all she needs to do is rest up in the Hospital wing until their healed."

"What about her classes?" Nina asked.

"I will ask the teachers to give her time to catch up with the work she'll miss; you do not have to worry about that, Ms. Potter." Dumbledore smiled and then walked to the side of the bed Lily was resting on after Pomfrey left to get the potion for Lily.

Suddenly, McGonagall finally came to the Hospital Wing only to find Dumbledore and Nina sitting near Lily, watching her. "Ah, Professor McGonagall…what has happened to, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall sighed in frustration and shook her head. "I have the urge to expel him from Hogwarts; he has done so many terrible things…"

"But did you, Professor?" Nina asked.

"As long as he didn't plan on adding death to the commotion he'd cause…he will not be expelled." McGonagall said, Nina nodded, understanding and a little disappointed that he wasn't expelled.

When McGonagall looked down at Lily, she was about to ask how she was doing when she spotted the bruise on her face, which had gotten worse since Lily was taken to the Hospital Wing and gasped. "Oh my goodness…those bruise of hers has gotten worse…"

"Madam Pomfrey is getting the potion to heal those…do not worry, Professor." Dumbledore smiled calmly. After minutes passed, Pomfrey finally came after taking so long to look for the potion and it took them all night for Lily to wake up. It was past midnight and morning was coming sooner than they thought. Professor Dumbledore, who was still at the Hospital wing with Nina, along with Professor McGonagall, looked down at Lily's sleeping figure and said, softly, "I've notice she has been making a lot of progress on speaking…"

Nina, still awake and didn't want to sleep a wink nodded and smiled weakly. "She has made a lot of progress, she was close to speaking fluently…but this had to happen and now I don't know what's going to happen to Lily…if she stops speaking again, then all our hard work, used for nothing" She whispered as her lips curved into frowned, looking down at Lily.

Dumbledore was quiet for a few minutes later before he looked at Nina with curiosity. "If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Potter…" He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "What exactly happened to her that made her get into the condition she is right now?" He asked.

Nina looked at him and didn't know how exactly is she going to explain what happened to Lily long ago. Nina looked down at Lily and then looked at Professor Dumbledore again, deciding to tell them about Lily's past. Though she wasn't suppose to, she thought that maybe the professors could help her speak again after what happened to her today. Nina sighed and started to explain.

"During Lily's 7th birthday, her mother fainted and was sent to the Hospital. They were informed that she had cancer and has had it for a few years now. The next day, she passed away and the Evans family didn't really take it well…especially Lily's father." She paused, breathing in before continuing.

"Months passed and…Lily's father has been coming home, drunk. Lily and her sister took care of her and after days passed, he came home one day extremely drunk and when Lily and her sister tried helping him, his father who mistakenly took Lily as his wife…a-abused her…" Nina said, sadly.

"Abused her! Oh my goodness, what kind of father would do that to his family?" McGonagall asked, shocked and furious to have known a father that would abuse his daughter, mainly, mistaken her for his wife.

"Like I said, Professor…he was drunk. He wasn't really himself, because from what Lily told me about him, he was a kind and loving father…" Nina explained.

"Why would Ms. Evan's father mistake her for his wife?" Dumbledore asked. Nina smiled and said. "It's because, Mrs. Evans and Lily look a like. They both look like twins, though Lily is like a young version of Mrs. Evans and then the other way around. It was pretty amazing; Lily has all her mother's looks."

"I see…there is more to your story, I believe…" Nina nodded.

"When Lily woke up, she found herself in a hospital with her cuts and bruises already treated. Her sister explained to her that their father was taken to the jail for child abuse but after their father arrived at the police station, they found him dead in the car."

"Oh dear…" Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily didn't take her parent's death very well and then all of the suddenly, she stopped talking and became mute…"

"That's terrible…" McGonagall breathed.

"I see…" Dumbledore nodded, finally understanding what Lily went through in the past. "Thank you, Ms. Potter." She nodded and rested her head on the bedside. Dumbledore looked down at Lily and then to Nina. "Maybe, Ms. Potter…you should go back to the dormitory and rest up…" He suggested.

"But, what about Lily…?" Nina asked.

"Ms. Evans will be fine, you are allowed to come back tomorrow, even you need your rest, and you look awfully tired." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he smiled. Nina gave in and nodded. "Okay."

She was about to leave when they suddenly heard the door open and there stood was the Marauders. All four of them were hurt, especially Remus, judging by the look on his face, he seemed to be the one hurt the most, they were limping as they were walking and clothes were torn. Nina stood up and ran towards them. "What happened? Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"Nina? What are you doing here?" James asked, looking at her confusedly.

"Ah…" Nina paused and shook her head. "Here, let me help you take Remus…" She offered as she took Remus' arm from James' shoulder and put it around her while they lead Remus to a bed across Lily's.

"What are you doing here, Peanut?" Sirius asked, seems a little exhausted. They placed Remus on the bed and while Nina covered Remus with a blanket, she ignored Sirius question and went to get Pomfrey. "Peanut?" Sirius looked at her as she walked away from them.

"Now, what has happened to Mr. Lupin?" McGonagall asked, walking to Remus' bedside. The Marauders looked at her and then their eyes landed on Professor Dumbledore who suddenly closed the curtain put around Remus and went to see what has happened.

"Erm…He-he fell…Professor…off the stairs…" Sirius lied, trying his best to make up an excuse and James, who stood beside him nodded. "We tried saving him, but we-we f-fell of the stairs with him…"

"I see…well, you all should be more careful…" Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I'll be off then, Professor McGonagall; would you care to join me?" He asked, turning to McGonagall, who looked at the Marauders and then back to Professor Dumbledore. She nodded and soon both headed out the Hospital Wing.

"Take good care of her, Ms. Potter; inform Madam Pomfrey as soon as possible when she wakes up." Professor Dumbledore said, Nina nodded who just came back from calling Madam Pomfrey. "I'm sure she will be alright." And with that, Dumbledore and McGonagall left the Hospital Wing.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin, drink this and rest up, you can leave as soon as your better, got it?" Pomfrey asked as she stood at Remus' bedside and gave him his every month potion he has to take when he come here, hurt. Remus nodded and drank the potion she handed him.

"Can someone tell me what happened to here?" Nina asked, a bit confused at what happened to the Marauders. There was silence for a few minutes when Pomfrey suddenly broke it and smiled. "This is nothing serious, Ms. Potter. Mr. Lupin comes here once a month and takes his medicine. He get ill when the full moon comes out at night, it seems the moon makes him tired and pale." Pomfrey explained as she opened the curtains around Remus and then left the group.

"Oh…" Nina frowned. "I'm sorry, Remmy." She apologized. Remus smiled weakly and shook his head. "It's alright…by the way, what are you doing here?" He asked, weakly, very close to falling asleep.

"And who was the person Dumbledore was talking before he left?" Sirius asked.

"Well…"

Suddenly, James turned around and looks across from them and found someone sleeping there. He spotted a red head figure there, sleeping. His eyes widen as the only thing that escaped his lips was,

"Lily…?"

**Well…nothing really…BIG or DANGEROUS happened to Lily or Nina. But Lily didn't really take it well because of what Malfoy did to her reminded her of what her father did to her…though, what her father did to her was bigger than what Malfoy did to her. You see…I wanted Malfoy to do something similar to what Lily's father did to her on _chapter 2_. So the beginning of this chapter, it wasn't really that big so I'm sorry but you guys are glad that Lily's not that much hurt right, just a bruised. Anyways, I'll see you all in the next chapter! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 22: When it's ready to be told

**Sorry for updating so late, but I updated now! - anyways, to keep you all for the update, I'll be going to the States by Wednesday, August 2nd till August 7th so I'll try my best to update but for the mean time, please keep supporting this story, I really appreciate it, I love all of you and please enjoy the following chapter. **

**  
Thank you! -**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**When it's ready to be told**

"Lily…?"

Nina frowned and didn't say anything. James who started to approach Lily's bed was shock; he didn't figure she'll be in the Hospital Wing while he was gone…he thought she'd have a good time with his sister and when the next day comes, maybe she could tell him about the Ball while he was gone but…he guessed wrong.

The Marauders and Nina watched as James started to shake with fear, just by seeing Lily on that bed and when he got there, his eyes widen in shock as he saw the horrible bruise printed on her face. He slowly caressed her cheeks gently and whispered. "What happened to you, Lily…?" He asked as he leaned in to look closely at her face and suddenly, he looked back and looked at his sister.

"WHO DID THIS?"

Nina who was startled by James' sudden outburst frowned and as tears flowed down her eyes, she answered sadly. "Malfoy…he-he attacked her and gave…gave Lily those bruise…"

"Malfoy!"

"Jamie! There are students here resting! Calm down!" Nina said, looking at her brother angrily.

"LILY'S HURT, NINA! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN SHE'S HURT!" James argued.

"And whose fault is that?" Nina asked, calmly, she didn't want to argue with her brother right now and for the fact that they were in the Hospital Wing with students who were sleeping, she didn't want to make a commotion. "This wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave her alone."

"I DIDN'T LEAVE HER ALONE! I HAD-I had…" He stopped and looked at his fellow Marauders watching the whole scene. "The Marauders and I had something personal to do…" He murmured.

Nina heard this and was ready to blow. "You guys had something personal to do! James Henry Potter, have you got an idea of what could have happened to Lily!" Nina glared at her brother. "She could have gotten really hurt; Malfoy **_could have_** **hurt** her **_more_** like what **her father** **_did_**!"

"Her father!" James asked, as his eyes widen. The other Marauders stood there shocked as their eyes were glued to Nina. Nina gasped and looked at her brother and his friends with shocked.

"I mean…"

"What do you mean by that, Nina? Are you saying that-that Lily's father a-abused her?" James asked, shocked.

Nina shook her head and frowned. "N-no…" She stuttered. "I mean-"

"What is with all these noise?" Madam Pomfrey asked, running to Lily's bedside. Nina looked at Madam Pomfrey as well as the Marauders and frowned. "Well…you see…" Sirius tried explaining but then, Pomfrey shook her head and pushed James away from Lily's bedside then closed the curtains around her.

"That's enough; I want you all to leave so Mr. Lupin could have some rest." Pomfrey shooed James, Nina, Sirius and Peter out the door, leaving Remus to sleep. "I will inform you if Ms. Evans wakes up; in the meantime, I want all of you to get some sleep. Be thankful today's Sunday." Pomfrey then closed the entrance door.

Nina suddenly walked away without a word and James noticing her leaving ran after her. "Hey WAIT!" He called; he ran ahead and stopped her. "I want an explanation; I want to hear the whole story about Lily's past, on what happened to her and how she became mute."

"No! I can't tell you!"

"AND WHY NOT!" James argued back.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T! It may have been wrong to tell Dumbledore and McGonagall but I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Nina shook her head and walked away but then James grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What? You can tell Dumbledore and McGonagall and you can't tell ME! Bloody 'ell, Nina, I'm your brother and your friend, I have a right to know about what happened to Lily, she's my friend too!" His grip on her arm tightened, Nina winced in pain and tried pulling his hand away but failed.

"I TOLD YOU I CAN'T…I promise her…" Nina whispered and when she felt James' hand loosen on her arm, she pulled her arm away from his grasp, stood there for a moment before she walked away from them.

While James stood there watching her as she went, he frowned and walked to the Gryffindor tower with his friends following behind. As they reached their dormitory, they changed and headed to bed, since they had such a hard night. James, who couldn't sleep at all got up and walked out of the dormitory with deep thoughts running through his mind, though it was already 6 o'clock in the morning.

He sat down on the armchair and stared at the fire. His thoughts were all about Lily, his father and what happened to her that made her become mute. He stared blankly at the flickering flame and remained emotionless.

"_She could have gotten really hurt; Malfoy **could have** **hurt** her **more** like what **her father** **did** to her!" _

Her father, Lily's father…abused her…? Is that why she's mute? But why would her father abuse her? Lily is the kindest, most caring person he'd ever known. She doesn't get mad often and she would smile all the time, so why would her father abuse her? All these questions kept running through James' head. Did she do something wrong when she was young? What did she do?

He wondered what Lily was like when she was young, was she disrespectful and bad when she was young, is that why her father abused her? Or her father just hates her? _That can't be…Lily is kind and caring…why would anybody hate her? And why would she be disrespectful, she's the most respectful person I know…_James shook his head; he needed to clear his mind because if he didn't, he'll get a headache in no time.

Then he remembered the incident that happened to Lily…

"_LILY'S HURT, NINA! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN SHE'S HURT!" James argued. _

"_And whose fault is that?" Nina asked._

James shook his head and frowned. "My fault…" He murmured.

"Jamie?" A voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

James looked up and found his sister standing there. He looked away and stared at the table in front of him blankly. Nina sat down on the table in front of him and looked at him in the eye. "Jamie, I'm sorry…" She whispered. "I shouldn't have blamed you for what happened to Lily…"

He looked at her and frowned. Nina intertwined her fingers together and shook her head as tears began forming her eyes. "No one blames you…it wasn't your fault…" She choked back her tears and smiled weakly. "…you didn't know that was going to happen…"

James shook his head. "Like you said, it wouldn't have happened if I didn't leave her alone…" He murmured.

Nina shook her head and smiled weakly again. "No, Jamie…it wasn't your fault…it was Malfoy's fault…I shouldn't have blamed you…"

"If I was there, I would have prevented it from happening…" He murmured again.

"Stop that, Jamie." Nina whispered.

"I would have protected her…" He buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Stop it! I mean it, James!" Nina said angrily at her brother. "You didn't know that was going to happened, if you knew, you could have prevented it from happening but you can't go back to time and stop Malfoy from hurting Lily, it happened Jamie."

"You didn't know it was going to happen either, Nina! Nobody knew something like that would happen to Lily!" James argued at his sister angrily. "Even Lily didn't know that! Nobody knows what's going to happen before it happens, Nina!"

"Why do you always have to think negatively? At least Lily isn't that hurt much as she was before! We should be thankful that she wasn't that harmed or killed for Merlin's sake. She's safe, Jamie, she's fine now!"

James stared at her and sighed. "It's not your fault, James." Nina whispered. "And the issue about Lily's past…I may not be able to tell you…but Lily can…"

"Lily…! Nina, Lily could be back to square one for all we know, she's be mute all over again because of what happened to her…" James whispered, sadly.

"We don't know that, Jamie. We'll see what happens when she wakes up…just have a little faith in Lily…" Nina smiled sadly. "…and when she's ready…she'll be able to tell you about her past…"

"When she's ready…?" James repeated.

Nina smiled and nodded. "You should rest up, it's still early, and we have some time to sleep until the trip to Hogsmeade." Nina stood up and headed to the girl's dormitory but before she reached the stairs she heard James say…

"I'm not going to Hogsmeade; I have much better things to do…"

Nina thought for a moment and then whispered. "Malfoy?"

"Malfoy."

"Count me in…" Nina nodded and went up the girl's dormitory. Dead tired as she was, she fell asleep quickly on her bed with a smile on her face, thinking of what would they do to Malfoy. She imagine him begging for forgiveness but…that won't be coming true at all, well…he's a Malfoy after all, they all think apologizing is like showing your weakness and Malfoy's don't show those weakness, they are _'strong'_. Nina chuckled softly and rolled her eyes.

Few hours passed as Nina found herself being woken up by all her friends. She yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched a little before turning to her friends. "Morning…"

"Hey, what happened to Lily last night? Is she alright?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah, you stayed at the Hospital Wing all night, right? So, is Lily going to be fine?" Arial asked.

"Has she woken up yet? Are the bruised on her cheeks already healed?" Kaytie suddenly started asking as well. Nina looked at her friends and groaned. "One question at a time, guys! I can't handle all of you asking questions when I'm such in a tired mood here. I've only slept a few hours, you know." She whined and yawned again before she got out of bed.

"So how is she, anyways?" Naomi asked.

Nina smiled. "She's fine…but the bruises on her cheeks are still healing, seems like its bruised bad so it might take long for it to heal." She pouted and then, took her towel from her trunk and headed to the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill, Malfoy!" Naomi screamed angrily.

"You and me both…" Nina cried out from the bathroom. "…actually, Jamie said he's going to do that to him today! I guess the Marauders are going to help him, guys want to help?"

"Obviously, it's for Lily after all! We'll do anything to hurt the ones that hurt Lily." Kaytie nodded her head, smiling. She nodded at the others who agreed with her completely.

"Wait…does this mean we're not going to Hogsmeade?" Arial asked, pouting.

"Arial! This is Lily we're talking about! We're going to do this because we love Lily. Lily is our best friend and we all don't want her to get hurt again." Naomi cried angrily at her for thinking about Hogsmeade other than her best-friend.

"Yeah, yeah, for Lily." She smiled weakly and sighed in disappointment that she can't go to Hogsmeade to meet guys. "Whatever…" She murmured softly.

After a few minutes passed, they headed to breakfast, Nina who was a bit sleep but can still be wide away since she already had a shower spotted her brother and his friends. "Hey, Remmy isn't back from the Hospital Wing yet?" She asked.

Sirius nodded. "He won't be back until this afternoon, he comes back every lunch time so don't you worry, Peanut." He grinned.

"What happened to Remus?" Arial asked.

"He has this illness when the full moon comes out…but it isn't serious, right?" Nina turned to her brother and his friends who glanced at each other and then back to Nina, giving her a small nod.

"Poor Remus…" Kaytie sighed; Nina and Naomi nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, enough talking about Moony! What are we going to do about Malfoy?" Sirius asked, drinking up his last sip of pumpkin juice. The girls turned to James and waited for him to tell them his plan. Usually, when it comes to something like this, James would be the one making the plans.

"Well, James?" Naomi asked, waiting patiently for his plan.

"What about something that will show him that he shouldn't mess with James' girl…?" Sirius grinned and nudged James. James blushed a shade of pink and glared at Sirius. "Sod off, Padfoot!"

"Well isn't it true? Lily is your girlfriend now, right?" Sirius grinned.

James blushed harder and his face turned the color of a tomato. "What makes you say that, Padfoot?"

"Well, didn't you kiss her before we left?"

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widen as they stared at James. "YOU KISSED LILY!" They cried out at the same time in James' ear and surprising everyone in the Great Hall. The girls looked around and smiled nervously, apologizing to everyone. Nina leaned towards her brother and stared hard into his eyes.

"You kissed Lily…? And you didn't even tell me?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind, I couldn't think of that moment right when I found out Lily's hurt." James glared down at his sister.

"I'm ashamed at you…wait till I tell Mum, won't she be delighted to hear about this." Nina teased, pointing her finger at him.

"N-Nina!"

Nina smiled and winked. "J-o-k-i-n-g!" She sang. "I knew you liked her from the beginning, it was so obvious, I mean, I am your sister and I can read you like a book!"

"No you can't!" James argued.

"Can too!"

"Can not!"

"What are you two talking about! Everyone can read you both like a book…it's very interesting really…like Nina, for example. She **likes** Rafael what's-his-name!" Naomi teased and winked at her.

Nina's face suddenly turned a bright shade of red as she suddenly glared at Naomi. "Do **_NOT_**!"

"Oh c'mon, you both were getting along at the Halloween Ball pretty well." Naomi winked at her. Nina glared at her once more and elbowed her. "Stop it! I don't like him! Who said I like him."

"Well, it seems you guys were getting really close and flirting with each other like that."

"Yeah, well, what about you and Yves Cromwell, you both were dancing all night at the Halloween Ball…seems like you guys showed likes with one another…"

"Just because I danced with Yves doesn't mean we-"

Kaytie suddenly cut them off and looked at them. "Hey, hey, aren't we going to discuss the plan to get Malfoy back…I mean, we shouldn't be talking about this right now, we have Malfoy to deal with first…" Kaytie stopped their argument and smiled softly.

"Right, sorry." Both Nina and Naomi nodded and apologized at the same time.

Suddenly, they heard a chuckled behind them and a cold voice, filled with anger. "Deal with me…you all actually think you can hurt me with all your hopeless pranks and… whatever else you all wish to do to me. None of your hopeless junk will work on me…"

The Marauders and the girls turned around as their eyes widen in shock.

"…Never…" He hissed.

**AHHH…finish this chapter. To tell you all the truth, this story is so close to its ending that I might end up crying. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry again for not updated so quickly, I was planning on updating on the weekdays but I couldn't. Anyways, just to warn you all again, by Wednesday until Monday this week, I'll be going to the states so please forgive me if you have to wait long for the next chapter. **

**Please review and keep supporting this story. Thank you all for the reviews by the way, I really love them all and I really appreciate it all. Please keep it up and I'll see you all in the next chapter. **


	24. Chapter 23: The Truth Behind Everything

**Eh? I'm sorry for updating so late when I promise I would update as soon as I came back from the States. I'm sorry and I'm also sorry if the fighting scene doesn't seem to great, heehee, I'm not really good at writing about fights. I'm sorry! Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update and I hope you guys could forgive me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**The Truth behind everything**

"Malfoy…" Naomi breathed as she and the girls glared angrily at him.

James glared at Malfoy with eyes ready to kill. "Malfoy…" He growled as he stood up and grabbed Malfoy's robes before he could do anything. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LILY!"

"Who? Oh, you mean that mute Mudblood?" Malfoy asked, chuckling.

This caused James' anger to rise, he raised his fist and with a second, Malfoy was on the ground with his face bruised and bleeding. Then everyone in the Great Hall cheered after having to watch the whole scene, from the Gryffindor table applauded him, joined in by the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws while the Slytherins didn't enjoy it much, except for Angel who was cheered silently inside.

"DON'T YOU EVER LAY A FINGER ON LILY? YOU GO THAT? IF I FIND, LILY IN THE HOSPITAL WING INJURED OR BRUISED AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU," He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy who was glaring at him from the floor. "**I KILL YOU!**"

"Kill me! You do know who you're dealing with?" Malfoy chuckled as he stood up dusting off his robes. He held up his hand to his face and found blood dripping from his nose.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to Lily…" Nina said, angrily as she glared up at Malfoy.

"And you're going to do what? You can't do anything, you couldn't even protect her, and you just used a simple spell and it already backfired." Malfoy laughed.

"YOU FILTHY BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" Nina was about to charge up to him but then, Naomi and Sirius held her back. Nina shook her head and screamed. "LILY NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU! SO HOW DARE YOU HURT HER?" Naomi and Sirius struggled on calming her down and keeping her still since she keeps on pushing them away. "I HATE YOU!"

"I never liked you in the first place anyways…" Malfoy chuckled.

"YOU DIRTY, FILTHY, LITTLE-Mmhmm..?" Naomi's hand clasped on Nina's mouth to keep her from screaming, Nina looked behind her and glared at Naomi but she was looking at Malfoy with anger in her eyes.

"That bruised face of yours is just the beginning; I'm not done with you yet!" James said dangerously. James raised his wand towards him and glared at him dangerously. Before James could say a spell, there was a quick breeze that passed him and before you knew it, Malfoy was on the ground once more with more blood dripping from his face.

James looked in front of him and found Nina's back facing him. He stared at his sister and then looked down at Malfoy, while everyone in the Great Hall stayed quiet for a moment before they started cheering.

Malfoy, who was bleeding a lot now, his cheeks were really bruised and blood dripped out of his nose and mouth. He wiped his lips and looked at his hand only to obviously find blood. He looked up and glared at Nina.

"MCGONAGALL SHOULD HAVE EXPELLED YOU WHEN SHE HAD A CHANCE!" She screamed.

"Better yet, McGonagall should have expelled **you**! Both of you, I mean, how dare you do this to me!" He angrily took out his hand and was about to stand up when Nina suddenly cast a spell on him.

"Incarcerous!"

A thick rope suddenly pops out of thin air and magically wraps firmly around Malfoy which got him to sit still. Sirius took out his wand and cast an unbreakable charm on the rope and then he and James cast a disarming spell. "Expelliarmus." Without a second, Malfoy's wand went flying off his hand and onto the ground.

"This is your final warning, Malfoy. If you lay a single finger on Lily, or if I every find her in the Hospital Wing again because of you, **I'll Kill You**! Got that?" James asked angrily, poking his wand under Malfoy's chin. Malfoy scoffed and glared up at him.

James turned around, pushing Nina with him and the others following behind, leaving Malfoy all tied up. Then suddenly, they heard him laugh, all of them stopped and turned around. Malfoy, who continued laughing, looked at the Marauders and the girls. "I don't even know why you'd spend your time protecting a worthless, mute mudblood!" Malfoy laughed evilly.

James' fist curled into a ball and his anger rose. He took out his wand once again and then pointed it at Malfoy. "INCENDIO!" He angrily shouted as he watched the roped that was wrapped around Malfoy was on fire and along with his robes.

Malfoy suddenly panicked as he started jumping around trying to put out the fire but it didn't help. "AH!" He screamed.

A figure, who was watching the whole scene through the shadows rolled its eyes and walked out of the shadows and towards where Malfoy was rolling around. "Wingardium Leviosa!" About 5 glasses of water came flying above Malfoy and then it poured on Malfoy where he stopped burning.

Everyone looked up and found a dirty-blond hair girl and blue eyes standing behind Malfoy. "Matthews…" Nina breathed as she glared at the girl standing there. Kaytie, Naomi and Arial looked at her and asked. "Mathews?"

Nina nodded, "Stephanie Matthews, she's the president of James' fan club and she's the one that wanted to go to the ball with Jamie. She's pure-evil."

"Malfoy! Can't you do anything right?" Stephanie asked angrily, poking his head with her wand. "I ask you do something so simple and yet you didn't succeed. You may have hurt her but that wasn't even enough!"

"Her?" Kaytie asked, looking at Nina confusedly. "Who she talking about?"

"What the bloody 'ell are you talking about! What I did to that filthy Mudblood was far better than what you could have done! Besides, I would have succeeded if that filthy girl right there didn't ruin it!" Malfoy argued back, pointing at Nina.

"You better not be talking about me, you prat!"

"And if that Filty Mudblood just closed her damn mouth, she wouldn't have caused a lot of attention!"

"OI! What in Merlin's beard are you both talking about?" James asked, frustrated from all the things that's been happening since the incident between Lily and Malfoy.

Stephanie, who stopped arguing with Malfoy, looked at them with a smirked face. She flipped her dirty-blond hair and said. "I guess you guys haven't figured it out…" She suddenly laughs and puts her hands on her hips. "I wouldn't be surprised, you are all dense anyways."

"What did you say!" Naomi asked, angrily.

"We would have succeeded if that sister of yours wasn't getting in the way of our plan; it was a perfect plan to destroy that mudblood's life. She would have been mute all over again."

"What do you mean by that, Matthews?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you don't know about Lily's past, do you? Ah, well, let me tell you about it…" Stephanie grinned and took out a very old newspaper with some pages torn up. She held it up and showed the picture of a house and headline says, **'A Drunkard Father Abuses one of his daughters!' **

"It's an old newspaper, what about it?" Peter asked.

"Well, this was the biggest news that ever came up 9 years ago. I heard about it from my Mum long ago, I was only 7 years old that time so I didn't really understand her but she still told me about the author of my favorite books, Stellar Evans. Children's writer…" She paused and smirked as soon as she saw the look on Nina, Naomi, Kaytie and Arial's face.

"Matthews, DON'T!" Nina cried.

"Sound's familiar?" She asked, not really listening to Nina and then after a few seconds she continued. "Yeah, it's Evans' Mum. She died from cancer a day after Evans' birthday, and the family didn't took it well, especially the father."

"STOP IT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Nina screamed as she and the girls froze in their spots staring at Stephanie in shock while the Marauders, who was in more shock than the girls were, stared at Stephanie, listening to everything she was saying.

Stephanie didn't listen and just continued. "Evans' father would always come home everyday, drunk with a half bottle of whiskey in his hands. Then one day, he came home but this time, he came home really drunk. He had broken plates, bowls…and even empty bottles of whiskeys were scattered everywhere. Before you knew it…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"He had attacked her…" Stephanie grinned evilly.

James' eyes widen, Lily? Lily's father did that? The Great Hall broke into whispers and shock. James' lips parted but nothing seem to come out. He was dumbfounded. He stared at Stephanie as she nodded; noting that everything she said was all true. She smiled at the look on James face as soon as he heard everything about Evans' past.

"If you don't believe me, take a look at this newspaper!" She threw the newspaper in front of them and as she watched Sirius pick it up and then read it carefully.

"I thought, If something that big happens to Evans again, she could be far worst than she was before." Stephanie laughed. "That's why I asked Malfoy here to help me with the plan. Though it didn't fully succeed, the situation Evans is right now is fine with me."

"How could you do that to Lily? She didn't do anything to you!" Kaytie cried.

"Didn't do anything to me? Evans stole the most important person in my life, and I would do everything I have to make him mine."

"The most important person in your life…?" Nina and Naomi whispered, suddenly, the exchanged glace and then looked at James. "Jamie…" Nina whispered, Naomi nodded behind her as they both stared at James' back head. Then Nina looked at Stephanie and glared at her. "Why would you do something so big just to make Jamie yours?" She asked, angrily.

"James Potter will be mine! I promise you that!" Stephanie screamed.

Suddenly, Kat, Angel and Rossy came running towards Stephanie and held her shoulders. "Stephanie, that's enough. Let's go!" Angel turned her around and she and her cousins left with Stephanie. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" She screamed, then pushed Kat, Angel and Rossy out of the way and turned back to the Marauders and the girls.

"Evans will pay for taking you away from me!"

James looked at Stephanie and glared at her. "Leave Lily out of this! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" He said coldly.

"SHE HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! And for the fact that she's in the hospital wing is because **you **didn't protect her! You were too busy helping Remus with his wolf problem!"

James, Sirius and Peter's face grew pale and their eyes widen as Stephanie started to chuckle. "That's right, I know about your little secret about Remus Lupin! That's how we knew you were going to leave during the dance, to HELP Lupin! That was a perfect time to mess with Evans!"

"Jamie, what is she talking about? Is she talking about Remus' sickness?" Nina asked, looking at her brother. James didn't say anything but he and the rest of the Marauders continuously glared at Stephanie.

"Sickness? Is that was they told you, Potter? I'm guessing they haven't told you anything about Lupin, have they?" She smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked, frustrated of Stephanie asking such questions like she knows everything. "Don't listen to anything she says Nina." James said to Nina. Nina looked at her brother and asked. "She's talking about Remmy's sickness from a full moon, right?"

James didn't say anything and turned back to Stephanie. "I guess not. I'm surprised even you did not know about Lupin…to think, you both have been friends since you were kids and he didn't tell you a single thing."

"Stop it! What are you talking about?" Nina asked once more, ignoring what her brother said. James' fist was curled into a ball as Stephanie continued to blab about the secret that was meant to be kept forever as a promise to Remus about to be revealed.

"Remus Lupin is…"

"STOP!" James roared and as his surroundings grew into silence, all eyes suddenly went to him. James looked at Stephanie and opened his mouth.

"If I agree to go out with you…will you forget all of this nonsense and never ever hurt Lily or…about Remus?" James asked, looking rather serious. Whispers suddenly spread around the Great Hall.

Sirius and Peter stared at James with their eyes widen and their faces filled with shock. Nina, Naomi, Kaytie and Arial gasped and stared at James in shock. "Jamie…you can't be serious! I mean…y-you can't!"

"Do we have a deal?" James asked, ignoring his sister for the sake of their friend's safety and reputation.

Stephanie smirked and nodded. "We have a deal."

**Phew, Anyways, this chapter may not be long, but I didn't know what to do in this chapter, I had a hard time thinking about the fighting scene, my mind just went blank for a while there, but I manage to finish. I'm sorry if theirs spelling mistakes and I'm especially sorry for updating so long after promising that I would update as soon as I came back from the states. I'm really sorry! And I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! **

**I'll see all of you in the next chapter and thank you for supporting this chapter very much! **

**Thank you! (muwah)  
**


	25. Chapter 24: A Father's Love

**Hey everyone, it's me again. I'm sorry for update so VERY, VERY LATE…it's just, when school started things got a little busy. My Mom made a new rule, to finish homework before going to the computer, and when I was finish, it was either, it's too late or someone is using it. I was hoping I would update a little earlier since school already started. Gr. 10 is a little hard but it's just like in the 9th grade. I'm sorry again and I hope all of you could forgive me…and please R&R. **

**ENJOY ! 33**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**A Father's love**

"We have a deal."

James looked at Stephanie and then nodded. "We have an agreement, if you ever hurt Lily at all or…about Remus…its over." He reminded. Stephanie grinned and nodded. "I got it, honey…but in one condition."

"What is it?"

"You are not to go near Evans not even once, now that I'm now your official girlfriend, you are not to lay your eyes on any other girl, especially Evans or else…she gets it."

"That's not what we agreed to!"

"Do you agree or not? It's either let Evans get hurt or accept my request?"

James looked at Stephanie and was now deep in his thoughts. He didn't want Lily to get hurt again, not after finding out about her past, no. He couldn't let anybody hurt Lily, not even Stephanie. He closed his eyes and nodded. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"Jamie! You can't! You can't be serious about this!" Nina cried as she shook her brother's arm roughly. He couldn't be serious; everyone knows he likes Lily…but, why? "J-Jamie…"

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." James said as he turned around and gave her a small smile. Nina looked at her brother and frowned. "Jamie…you can't agree with something like this…I mean, I know you want to protect Lily but…but…"

"It's fine. Don't worry." James smiled and soon left the Great Hall without another word.

A week passed since the deal between James and Stephanie happened and everything seems to change. Usually, you would always see them together, during breakfast, during classes, lunch and even dinner. When you see James, you see Stephanie clinging onto him flirtatiously. James didn't even have time to hang out with his own friends, or even his sister, Nina. It's all because of Stephanie Matthews.

"It's been a week, and that slut hasn't left James side since this whole thing started." Naomi protested.

"Yeah, she's been following James everywhere he goes; she's like James' tail or something." Arial chuckled.

"They did have an agreement about not having him talk or look at another girl other than her. Especially, when it's Lily." Kaytie frowned, the others nodded in agreement.

"Speaking of Lily…she hasn't woken up yet…it's been a whole week and she's still unconscious in the Hospital Wing." Nina murmured, drinking her pumpkin juice. The girls nodded in agreement once again. "The good news is the bruises on her cheeks are healing."

"Yeah…"

Suddenly, someone pounded their fists on the table which surprised the girls for a second; they looked up and found Sirius, Remus and Peter. Remus, who was feeling a lot better, heard about James and Stephanie and didn't like the idea at all. The girls looked at the fellow Marauders and saw anger printed on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Arial asked, taking a bite of her cookie.

"We can't even have **one **bloody word with Prongs when that…that…hag…is hanging all over him!" Sirius complained.

"She sticks to him like superglue." Remus shook his head in disgust.

"Tell me about it…" Peter murmured and suddenly started eating the food around him.

"What do you think would happen if Lily found out about the relationship between James and Stephanie?" Kaytie asked, wondering.

"Relationship! You mean, forced relationship or better yet, threatening relationship!" Nina spat, finishing her pumpkin juice. The other laughed and nodded.

"Well, I don't know what Lily's reaction will be when she finds out but…more importantly, we don't know if she'll be back to becoming mute or not. We still don't know what's going to happen to her when she wakes up." Remus informed.

"That's what I'm scared of…Lily suffered so much and we have to do everything to help her and be there for her when she needs us." Naomi said, Kaytie smiled and nodded. "And we'll also be there for her when she wakes up!"

"And we will drag Prongs with us when she wakes up, no matter what!" Sirius nodded.

"We'll sneak him away from Matthews' grasp and bring him in the Hospital Wing." Remus said.

"And when Lily wakes up, she'll be happy to see James and us there, she'll feel a lot better and be back to normal!" Naomi, Kaytie and Arial along with the Marauders agreed.

"Even if we tried to do so, Matthews will find out and Lily will be the target of her schemes once again." Nina said, staring blankly at her empty cup with her head resting on her crossed arms on the table.

Naomi, Kaytie, Arial and the Marauders suddenly stopped and stared down at Nina with a frown. "Why do you have to bring us down, Peanut? We were in a hopeful mood!" Sirius pouted.

"You and I know that Matthews will still find out about Jamie sneaking off just to see Lily, and she will do everything she has to hurt Lily again and I can't afford that to happen. Going out with Matthews was Jamie's decision and giving up seeing Lily was also his decision. We have to respect it."

"But, Nina…"

"If we tried sneaking Jamie away from Matthews to see Lily, it'll be our fault that Lily was hurt again. I want to protect Lily and Jamie. For all we know, Jamie might get hurt too!"

Nina's friends grew quiet as they stared at her, after seconds passed; they nodded and went back finishing their lunch. Nina looked at her friends and then frowned as she looked down at her hands. "I just want to protect them, I mean, I also disagree that Jamie had to go out with that girl...but we can't do anything about it…"

"We won't know until we try…" Kaytie whispered.

"Right, and if any of them get hurt, we'll prevent it from happening!" Sirius smiled, and nodded proudly while the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys…" a voice behind them greeted, they all looked up and found James, pale in t he face. The Marauders and the girls' eyes lit up as soon as they saw James. "Prongs!" The other Marauders ran to their leader and patted him on his back. Nina smiled and sighed in relief.

"Jamie, thank goodness you finally escaped from that evil little ha-" She suddenly stopped when she saw Stephanie coming from behind James. "-oh, hi Matthews…" Nina laughed nervously and then turned around, her face twisted from what she almost said.

"You were saying something, huh, Potter-wannabe?" Stephanie asked, raising her eyebrows right when she called her by that nickname. Nina turned around and then glared at Stephanie. "What did you say?" Nina asked angrily.

"I said, 'You were saying something, Potter-wannabe?'" Stephanie repeated.

Suddenly, Nina stood up and was ready to fight that little blond little-"Nina!" James glared at Nina, his eyes asking her not to pick a fight with Stephanie. Stephanie smirked while she watched 'her' James stop his own sister. "You're not even blood-related to Jamesy…I mean, you did find your genetic mother, why don't you stay with them and stop becoming such a trouble to the Potters."

Holding her anger, her fist tightens as she continuously glared at Stephanie. "You might as well take care of your mother, I mean; your mother is a widow, isn't she?"

"How do you know that!" Naomi asked, angrily as soon as she heard her mother's name.

"I know all…" Stephanie laughed. "Your mother is a widow and your father was killed by a Deatheater, was he not?" Stephanie laughed again and smirked evilly. "He was killed trying to protect you hopeless bit-"

"Stephanie, stop it…" James cut her off and was about to take her hands and leave the Great Hall when suddenly, they heard a loud slap. James' eyes widen as he found Stephanie with a red handprint on her face, then he looked at his sister and Naomi.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Nina screamed furiously.

"OUR FATHER PROTECTED US BECAUSE HE LOVES US, SO I'M GUESSING YOU DON'T KNOW THE FEELING BECAUSE YOUR FATHER PROBABLY DIDN'T LOVE YOU LIKE OUR FATHER DID!" Naomi screamed too furiously, and then soon was breathing hard.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! MY DADDY LOVES ME DEARLY, HE BUYS ME EVERYTHING I WANT AND TAKE ME WHEREVER I WANT TO GO!"

"He's only doing that because probably, he didn't want you to bother him." Sirius laughed, everyone, who suddenly stopped and watched the whole scene burst out laughing.

Stephanie's face was filled with shock and anger. How dare they say such things about her father, they don't even know anything about her. "MY DADDY LOVES ME, I KNOW HE DOES! YOU DON'T KNOW MY DADDY LIKE I DO! YOU ALL DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" She cried.

"Like you don't know anything about Nina and Naomi's father…" Remus pointed out.

Stephanie looked at the other Marauders from the girls and then back to the guys. Then she turned to James and screamed. "AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?" She asked, soon after receiving no respond, she grabbed James' arm and both left the Great Hall. "ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!"

"YEAH, WE'RE READY FOR YOU! COME AT US, ANYTIME!" Sirius shouted with a smile.

As soon as they were gone, the group suddenly burst out laughing, while Nina and Naomi stood there with their head hanging and their hands still curled into a ball. Their friends surrounded them, asking if they were alright…they raised their head and cried.

After the whole scene was finish, everyone headed to bed, the girls in their dormitory while the guys went to theirs. That night, Nina couldn't sleep; she stared at the ceiling and then turned her head, looking towards Naomi's bed. "Naomi…"

"Yeah?" Naomi's voice suddenly came into the darkness.

"Do you remember our Father? Did Mum ever tell you about him?" Nina asked.

There was a short pause before Naomi answered. "Dad was a kind and caring man; he loved this school so much that he always wished he could go back and start all over again. Oh, did you know he and Mum were sweethearts during their Hogwarts year?" Naomi asked, smiling.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mum was Dad's first girlfriend and Dad was Mum's first boyfriend. Mum told me many stories about Dad, which made me glad because it seems like I got to know him more and more even though I haven't seen him before."

"Hm…I would like to know more about Dad…and Mum too." Nina smiled in the darkness.

"You could come to our house if you'd like, next year in the summer, you could get to know Mum a lot."

"I want to know everything about our Mum…and hear stories about Dad. I want to know everything…but…"

"Come by anytime, Nina…Mum would love that very much…" Naomi smiled.

"Think so?"

Naomi chuckled. "I know so…get, why don't we go back to sleep, I'm getting a little tried."

"Okay, Good night."

"Good Night."

When Nina was about to go back to sleep, she suddenly heard Naomi's voice. "Nina?" Nina turned and looked towards Naomi's bed in the darkness. "Yeah?"

"You do know both Mum and Dad love us, right?

Nina smiled. "Yeah, I know." Then both went back to sleep soundlessly.

The next morning, the girls went downstairs and met up with the Marauders. "Where's James?" Naomi asked as they all started eating.

"Matthews…" Sirius said grouchily. "She walked in our dormitory and woke James and especially us may I add up, so both could have breakfast with together."

"Their right there…" Remus pointed tiredly at the end of the table where they found Stephanie feeding James breakfast like she always do everyday and James, he look like he was about to fall asleep on his food.

"That's a nice way to start my morning…" Nina said sarcastically and took eggs and toast.

"I think I just lost my appetite…" Naomi said, continued eating her breakfast.

"And yet, you're still eating…" Kaytie laughed.

"It's an expression, but by the looks of that, it does make me sick." Naomi said truthfully.

Nina laughed. "I know what you mean."

Minutes passed and there was a sudden scream coming from outside the Great Hall. Everyone turned to the door and all found Madam Pomfrey standing there looking somewhat surprise and happy. She looked tired from all the running she did just to get to the Great Hall.

"Ms. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey called, looking at Nina and the group.

"What is it, Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's about Ms. Evans…" She huffed.

Nina and the others stood up and from the end of the Gryffindor table, stood James Potter too. "What's wrong? Is Lily alright?" Nina asked.

"She's-She's…"

"She's what?" Naomi asked, impatiently, wondering what has happened to Lily.

"She's FINALLY AWAKE!"

**Hah, finish this chapter and now on with the next one. I would like to apologize again from the late, late, LATEE update. I'll see all of you again soon, in the next chapter. Hah, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I would like to THANK YOU, THANK YOU ALL FOR reviewing my story. I enjoyed reading them. Thanks. **

**Love you guys. (muwah)**


	26. Chapter 25: Unexpected Awakening

**HappyThanksgiving to all ! Hope you have a lovely thanksgiving day with your family and friends !  
The next chapter is here and ready to be read. The next chapter is up and I hope you guys enjoy it. I was thinking, this story might reach up to 30 chapters but I'm not really sure but we'll see. In a mean time, why don't we worry of how the story is going to come up until the end and wait until the next chapter comes up? So sit back, relax and enjoy reading. **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Unexpected Awakening**

"Ms. Evans' FINALLY AWAKE!"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock, The Marauders and the girls stared at Madam Pomfrey in shock and before you knew it, all of them headed towards the Great Hall, followed by everyone in the Great Hall who heard the announcement. James was about to follow everyone else when he was stopped by Stephanie. "Don't you remember our deal, Jamesy?" She pouted sadly, giving him her so called 'cute' look.

"Our deal…?" He muttered and cursed under his breath. "Right…our deal, I nearly forgot about it…" He said and sat back down. His eyes looked to the door and hoped he could be there to see Lily again but he knew he had to stay in order to protect her. "Now, say ahh." Stephanie smiled, feeding him like a 'good' girlfriend she was.

"She's awake…she's awake…" Nina muttered repeated with a smile on her face. Her friends, who was running with her from the Great Hall all had smiles on their faces too, they wanted to see Lily once more, it's been a week now and they really miss her.

"It's about time, Lily woke up…took her so long to wake up, we thought she was in a coma." Sirius laughed.

"Think how skinny she's probably is, she hasn't eaten anything for a week now since she was sent to the Hospital Wing." Peter stated.

"What do you guys think will happen? I mean, after the incident during the Halloween Ball, do you think she'll be mute all over again?" Kaytie ask. "I mean, all our hard work and she was doing a great job too…"

"Let's hope for the best that she's not back to square one..." Nina said.

As soon as they reached the Hospital Wing, they opened the door and went to the same bed Lily has been sleeping in since she was sent to there. They stopped in front of Lily's bed and looked at her. The other students who were in the Great Hall gathered around Lily's bed and all looked at Lily.

Lily was awake; she was sitting up on her bed with her hands on her lap, her hair all messy and was covering her face and her head hanging. She was a little thin and looked a little pale. "Lily…" Nina said softly, bending down to look at her face. "Lily, it's me, Nina…are you alright?" She asked softly.

Lily looked at her and her eyes suddenly widen. Her weak arm suddenly lifted her body, backing away from the people surrounding her. The students around her bed backed away and watched in surprise as Lily began to shake.

"Lily…it's me, don't you remember me?" Nina asked.

Tears began to fill her eyes as she began to shake her head. She was back to becoming mute; she hasn't said anything and this upset everyone since Lily was making such a progress.

The Marauders suddenly left the Hospital Wing and went back to the Great Hall where they found James and Stephanie still eating their breakfast. Sirius, who was furious with the whole Stephanie thing, took James by his robe, lifted him up and then punched him.

"Jamesy!" Stephanie cried and helped James sit up.

James, who was on the ground with blood dripping from his mouth looked up and glared at his best friend. "What the 'ell was that for, mate?" James asked, angrily.

"That's for being the biggest idiot in the whole Hogwarts!" Sirius shouted, frustrated.

"What are you talking about!" James asked.

Sirius pointed outside the door and looked down at James. "The person you love, the girl you **fell DEEPLY** in **LOVE WITH** is in the Hospital Wing awake and has been shaking in fear because of what happened a week ago." He pointed out. "ARE YOU JUST GOING TO SIT THERE AND BE WITH **THIS** SLUT OR ARE YOU GOING TO COME WITH US AND SEE HER?"

James was surprise…I mean, sure, Sirius has screamed at James but he never punched James before, ever. This had to be the first time Sirius ever punched him in the face. James thought about the choices Sirius gave him, he looked at Stephanie who was looking at Sirius with anger in her eyes and then he looked at Sirius who looked serious for once. "I…I…" He didn't know which was to choose, if he stayed with Stephanie, Lily will be alright but if he went with his friends to see Lily, Lily might get hurt…

James looked up at Stephanie and frowned. "Sorry, Stephanie but Lily is the one I love…not you." James took her arms away from him, wiped the blood from his mouth and took Sirius' hand that he offered and helped him up. Stephanie, who sat there in shock watched James and his fellow Marauders, looked back at her with a glare and then leaving her there all alone.

Stephanie began to shake with anger and then she then screamed. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Listening to their footsteps fade away. "You're going to get it now, Lily Evans. You took my man once and now you take him away again…you're going to pay for making me miserable." She said between her teeth in anger.

"You punch really hard, Padfoot! That hurt!" James complained, rubbing his sore cheek. Sirius laughed and patted him in the back. "That's because I've been working hard! Want to feel my muscle?" Sirius started flexing his arm.

"No thanks, Padfoot. You and I know I'm a lot stronger than you are!" James laughed.

"Yeah right, keep dreaming, Prongs!"

While they were heading towards the Hospital Wing, you could hear Lily's screams throughout the hallway. The Marauders exchanged glances and hurried to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they arrived, they went inside and found Lily going crazy in Pomfrey's arms, screaming.

They made way through the crowd of students and when they finally made it, they saw the situation Lily was in. Lily was crying and screaming, wanting everyone to disappear from her sight and not touch or hurt her. Nothing came from her mouth but her horrible, terrifying screams.

James hurried beside Lily and grabbed her wrist. "LILY! It's ME! Lily, CALM DOWN!" Lily continued screaming and before James knew it, she lifted her foot and kicked him right in his stomach; thankfully she didn't kick that low.

His sister gasped and cried out. "Are you alright?" James nodded and tried again.

"It's no use, Mr. Potter…talking to her won't calm her down…" She explained. "CAN SOMEONE CALL FOR PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE?" Pomfrey asked, the students suddenly scattered in and out, heading towards Dumbledore's office. While the Marauders and the girls stayed, giving it another try to calm her down.

The students cried. "PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"

"Lily, p-please…calm down! It's just us, we won't hu-hurt you!" Nina begged.

"Don't you have-have a potion for her so she co-could calm down?" Naomi asked Madam Pomfrey. "The spell you used on her after the incident happened. The potion that calmed her down…"

Madam Pomfrey thought and nodded. "Right, I believe I still have a few bottles left." She rushed towards her office and when minutes passed, Pomfrey came back holding a bottle of potion she had. Many helped them hold Lily down for a moment to get her to drink the potion and when they finally got her to drink after a few struggles, Lily swallowed the potion and began coughing.

"Are you alright?" Kaytie asked, concerned.

Lily who was staring at the people around her frowned and before you knew it; she calmed down and then, fainted. "LILY!" Her friends cried. Madam Pomfrey sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank goodness she has finally calmed down…"

"Is she going to be alright, Madam Pomfrey?" Remus asked.

"Of course…but when she wakes up, we shouldn't have such a crowd surrounding her because this might happen again." Madam Pomfrey replied.

"Why don't we let Prongs visit her alone? I mean maybe he could turn Lily around if he talks to her alone and in private." Sirius suggested, James who looked at him in surprise nudged him and told him to stop.

"Yeah, since their really close together, maybe Sirius is right." Naomi agreed, winking at Nina who was smiling from ear to ear. "Their right you know, Madam Pomfrey."

"Well…I think that's a marvelous idea, don't you think Madam Pomfrey?" A deep voice behind the crowd of students asked.

Everyone turned around and found Professor Dumbledore standing there with a smile plastered in his face and his eyes twinkling in delight. He looked down at James and smiled. "What do you think, Mr. Potter?"

James looked at him to everyone else in the room, inside he wanted to do it but he wasn't really sure, he was worried that something bad might happen to her again like the first time she was sent to the Hospital Wing after insulting her. He frowned and his eyes finally drifted to Lily who was now sleeping in bed soundly.

"Mr. Potter?"

When they received no reply, The Marauders and the girls exchanged glances and then nodded. They told Professor Dumbledore that that was James' sign of agreement, the told everyone in the Hospital Wing to head out, leaving James with Lily.

As soon as the door closed, James looked down at Lily and smiled sadly. "Hey, how are you? I haven't seen you or talked to you since the Halloween Ball." He sat down on her bed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Remember my promise to you…before I left the Ball with Padfoot and Wormtail. I was waiting for you to wake up so I could fulfill my promise to you."

James sighed and shook his head sadly. "I don't really know how to apologize to you for not being there for you when Malfoy attacked you. I wouldn't think you would accept my apology but it doesn't matter, you have ever right to get mad at me because it was my fault for not being there for you." James apologized, hoping that she could hear him.

From behind the closed door, the Marauders, the girls and everyone else pressed their ears in the door, hearing James sweet speech to Lily. All girls sighed and said, 'aww' while the guys started to become jealous of James' sweet words. Remus looked at Madam Pomfrey, who too was listening and asked. "How long exactly will the potion last?"

"Only for a few hours I'm guessing. Don't worry; it won't last long like the previous potion I gave her."

James stayed in the Hospital Wing until Morning to Afternoon before Lily started waking up once again. The people behind the door already left after an hour passed and all they heard was silence.

Lily opened her eyes slowly and looked around carefully. Nobody was there so she sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes drifted all around the Hospital Wing and then down to her bed where she found someone sleeping with his head resting on the bed. Her eyes widen in surprise as she backed away and practically fell down her bed, shrieking which woke James up completely.

"Lily! Are you alright?" James asked, offering his hand to her.

Lily rubbed her sore bottom and when she saw his hand, she slapped his hand away and back away. "Lily, don't you remember me? It's me, James. Your best-friend's brother and was your date to the Halloween Ball…"

'_Halloween Ball…' _Lily's thought suddenly flowed through as she remembered what happened that night during the Halloween Ball. _'M-Malfoy…' _She shook her head as she remembered the evil look Malfoy had when he attacked her that night. Lily had a fearful look on her face that worried James a lot.

"Lily, it's alright, Malfoy won't be bothering you anymore." James pointed out. Lily shook her head, not believing anything James was saying. "I'll protect you, Lily, I promise."

She was back to the same Lily she was when she was seven years old, mute and scared. James couldn't take how horrible her past was and wanted to give her new and great memories so she could completely forget about her past…thought, thinking about it, she wouldn't forget about something so horrible, because of her past, she became less open to herself.

As Lily shook her head once more and when she tried to stand up but tumbled down on the ground once more. James put his hand on her back, then bended down to tuck his other hand under her legs, bridal style. He put her back on the bed and put a blanket around her. "You should be resting…" He whispered.

Lily stared at James surprised; he was so close to her that his breath even tickled her. She raised her hands and the pushed James away. Taking James by surprise, James stared at Lily as she wrapped the blanket around her, shaking her head continuously.

James nodded, understanding that she wanted to be alone. "I'll leave you alone, as long as you promise to let me visit you again tomorrow…" James smiled.

Lily looked at James and didn't say anything. She wrapped the blanket around her tightly and frowned. James smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow then…" He said, and then turned around.

As soon as he left, Lily's arms loosen and the blanket around her fell from her shoulders, and she stared at nothing but the door James exited. In her mind, she couldn't remember who he was because of the memories she experience in the past kept running through her mind and she couldn't think of anything else but that. Tears began to form from her eyes and nothing was heard in the Hospital Wing but the sobbing of a helpless girl.

James headed towards the Great Hall to meet up his friends when suddenly he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Lily's Aunt walking towards the Hospital Wing, he guessed. When they passed him, Aunt Carrie suddenly stopped walking and turned around happily.

"James!"

"Aunt Carrie, what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I came here to see if Lily was alright. Professor Dumbledore owled me this morning and told me how Lily has already woken up." Aunt Carrie smiled. "Come, come, and let's go visit her." She took James' wrist and practically dragged him with them towards the Hospital Wing but before they could go any further, James stopped her and explained. "I already visited her. You could go on without me because she has already seen me and I don't think she'll want to see me again."

"James, I know Lily would want to see you again."

James shook his head and smiled sadly. "It looked like she doesn't remember me at all…it's alright, you could go on ahead without me." James gave them one final look before turning around and heading towards the Great Hall.

"But James…"

"Let us go, Ms. Evans awaits us." Professor McGonagall said, Aunt Carrie looked at her and nodded slowly. They all continued their way towards the Hospital Wing to meet up with Lily and when they got there, all they could hear was crying inside. They quickly went inside and found Lily crying helplessly.

"Lily!" Aunt Carrie hurried to her side and when Lily recognize her aunt so suddenly, Lily wrapped her arms around her and cried. "Lily, are you alright? What's wrong? What happened?"

She felt Lily shake her head and continued crying. And throughout Aunt Carrie's visit, Lily cried and cried continuously in her arms, not knowing what happened or what was wrong.

"So what happened, mate?" Sirius asked, as they all sat down on the couch in the Gryffindor common room. James sighed and looked at his friends. "Well, she slept all morning and woke up when I fell asleep waiting for her to wake up. She woke up and fell on the floor and when I offered to help her, she slapped my hand away. It looked like she didn't remember me; she looked so shocked and scared that I had to leave her alone. But she did say that I could visit her tomorrow so, I guess it'll be alright, she'll remember me as long as I spend more time with her."

"So, what are you going to do about Matthews?" Nina asked.

"I'll deal with her when I get a chance. As long as I'm with Lily, she could never hurt her…" James explained. His friends nodded in agreement and smiled. "I'll do anything to protect her, so whatever Stephanie is planning right now, I'll prevent it from happening.

A figure hiding up the girl's dormitory smirked and whispered coldly. "Heh, we'll see about that, James Potter."

**Finish! The next chapter will probably be a James/Lily moments. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter because I had fun writing it…well, not really. I don't have very good grammar so I'm sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Also, thank you all for the reviews you guys given me, I enjoyed reading them all. Thank you and I'll see you all in the next chapter ! (muwah)**

**Also, a special plus ! I would like to greet my greatest Dad of all ! HappyBirthday, Daddy ! I love you and i hope you have a great birthday and thanksgiving together ! 33 Loves always, Nih-na (muwahh)  
**


	27. Chapter 26: Sweet James

**I'M SORRYY! I haven't uploaded a chapter since October 9th. I'm sorry! I really am, it's just with school and my volunteer hours at flip class, and I've been kind of busy. Oh and I couldn't update yesterday because, well, I became a Canadian Citizen yesterday because we've been here in Canada for 6 years now and it was about time we became one. Anyways, I'm sorry again and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Sweet James**

Lily sat up from her bed and the looked around. She was still in the Hospital Wing; she rubbed her eyes and felt dry tears on her cheeks. Her eyes hurt so much that she couldn't really open her eyes much. What she remembered last night was that she cried all night in her Aunt Carrie's arms after James had left the Hospital Wing. Why had she cried? Was it because of him? Why couldn't she remember him? But she has seen him before…hasn't she?

All those questions ran through her mind that hurt her head a lot. She shook her head and sighed. No one else was in the Hospital Wing; it was only her so she felt a little lonely…then suddenly she heard the door open. She looked up and found him again. James…erm…what was his last name again?

"Hey Lily! Feeling better today?" He asked with a smile.

Lily who sat properly on her bed backed up a little and nodded slowly. James' smile brightened and soon, he took a chair and sat down beside her bed. "You saw your Aunt Carrie last night, right?" He asked.

Lily nodded again slowly, taking her blanket and lifting it above her mouth. James smiled sadly and nodded. "So, Pomfrey said that you can stay here for another week before you can be released, will that be alright with you or do you want to leave this place now and go back to your own bed at the girl's dormitory?" He asked Lily didn't move and just stared at James, not knowing how to answer that because her voice doesn't seem to be working.

"Oh right, okay, let's do it this way…either answer 1, 2 or 3. 1 is if you want to stay here for another week, 2 if you want to leave this place to go back to your own bed at the girl's dormitory or 3, you're not sure."

Lily looked at him, then her eyes drifted down, thinking about it and when she looked at James again, she stuck out three fingers behind her blanket and showed it to him. James smiled, "Alright. It's okay. If you plan on staying here, can I visit you everyday then, until you're released?" He asked but then Lily didn't respond at all and just continued starting at James like he was crazy. She doesn't even…well, remember him much.

Then, they heard the bell ring, class was about to start and James will be late if he doesn't leave now. James looked up and then back at Lily who too was looking around at the sound of the bell. "I'll ask the house elves to bring you breakfast so rest up well so you could get out of here sooner." He said, and then he stood up and put the chair to its proper place. "I'll come back during lunch time with your lunch so rest well alright. I have to go now, class is going to start." He was about to leave when he stopped and turned around. "Even if you don't remember me at all, it doesn't matter, as long as I can protect you and be with you, that's enough for me." He soon left with a smile on his face, leaving Lily sitting there, surprised, and not expecting him to say such words.

Lunch flew by quickly; Lily has been staring at the ceiling after she finished her breakfast the house elf gave her from James. Her thoughts suddenly thought about James, inside she felt that if she knew him, she's seen him before, she'd talked to him before…but why couldn't she remember? Before her thoughts could go any further, the door opened and there stood James, out of breath.

"Hey Lily! Sorry I'm late!" James smiled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Did you eat breakfast?" He asked and Lily nodded in respond. James nodded. "Oh good, I thought you wouldn't because you got it from me." He grinned and then he remembered he bought something for Lily. "Oh yeah, here's your lunch. I planned on giving it myself, oh and while you're eating, you can read this." He handed her, her lunch and then a book called _Precious Memories. _

"I heard from Nina that this was your favorite novel, so I thought I'd bring it for you to keep you company." James said.

Lily looked at the novel and then ran her fingers on the cover. She opened it up and turned the pages slowly. Lily's lips twitched a little. James noticed it, it looked like she was about to smile. He hasn't seen Lily smile for so long and it would be great to see her beautiful smile once again. When nothing happened, James still waited. He sat there, looking at Lily patiently while Lily was continued to examine the book he has given her.

Before you knew it, James' smile fell and his head looked down at the floor. "Lily?" James called softly. Lily stopped examining the book and turned to James. She couldn't see his face because his messy hair was blocking his face. "I'm sorry…" James whispered before seconds later, he looked up.

Lily wondered why he was saying sorry; she put the book down on her lap and looked at James with questioned eyes. James smiled sadly and shook his head. "It's nothing, it's nothing." He said before standing up. "Lunch is almost over so I'll see you after class." He said then put the chair back and walked out the door. Lily who was watching him all the way wondered what was wrong. His eyes looked so sad and worried that it concerned Lily for some reason.

After lunch, Lily who was in bed staring at the ceiling kept wondering the same thing over and over again. Why James looked so sad after he apologized to her, for no reason? What was that apology for? What had he done? She may have been scared of him before but he's going to be visiting her a lot and she's gotten use to his company. Lily frowned and sat up. She looked down beside her bed and found the book James gave her. She took it and opened it to the first page and started reading.

_Have you ever wondered… do memories last forever?_

_Memories are just things you want to remember in your past. Your memories are like pieces of your past kept in your heart for you to remember. Not only because you need to remember, but only want to remember because it is the greatest memories you could hold in your heart. _

_In my mind, I wonder, there was no point in remembering such memories, I will end up forgetting them anyways…that shows how sick I really am. My heart beats slowly and nothing can be filled rather than pain and heartaches. I forget many memories of so many that I've always wish to remember until I die, but I know that wish will never be fulfilled. _

_I do not remember my past nor do I remember how I grew up and nothing in my heart hold any memories. I, Angel McKenzie hold nothing but emptiness and pain inside me. My heart, my mind and my soul. _

_Learning to live, learning to laugh, learning to love and to remember, that's all that matters to me. This is my story, my precious memories._

Lily suddenly stopped reading and wondered how it was like to forget so many memories. She looked down at the book and frowned. She has read this book millions of times, she knew what was going to happen and knows how it ends, and it still makes her wonder how it was like to be like her. The character in the book went through rough times and it saddens her.

Lily suddenly put down her book and conjured up a parchment to write to her Aunt Carrie. She began to write and throughout the whole afternoon, she wrote her letter and when James came back from his classes, Lily was finish. "What are you doing?" James asked, Lily lifted up the letter and gave it to him.

James read it and when he was finish, he looked at Lily. "Your parents?" James asked. Lily nodded. "I'll come with you then, if you want." James smiled. Lily stared at James, surprised and then soon after that, she shook her head and signed that it was alright.

"Are you sure?" James asked and Lily nodded. James then looked down at the letter. "Do you want me to mail it to your Aunt Carrie?" Lily nodded once more and gave him a small smile. "Okay." James nodded and then rolled the letter up.

"What are you going to say to them?" James asked, as he tied the letter with a ribbon he conjured up. Lily took out another parchment and wrote down, _'I don't know…' _and then gave it to James. _'I just want to see them…' _When he finished reading it, he looked at her and smiled. "I'll mail to her right away…"

Lily thanked him and smiled. James rolled up the parchment and put a tie around it. After doing that, he spotted the book he gave her. "You've started reading the book again?" James asked. Lily nodded, took the book and opened it, showing James that she has only read the prologue. "You've read this book a lot right?" Lily nodded. "You must really like that book." Lily nodded again; she took the parchment and wrote down. _'I love it…' _

The door to the Hospital Wing suddenly opened and there stood James' friends, Remus, Sirius and Peter. "Prongs!" They cried. They walked towards Lily's bed where the two was found and they all smiled. "Hey Lilies, how are you feeling?" Sirius asked.

Lily looked at him surprised and nodded in respond. Remus senses the frightening aura surrounding Lily. He suddenly smiled and said, "We just came to get you for dinner. You would always disappear every break so when we came looking for you, you weren't at the common room so we figured you'd be here with Lily." He explained why they were there.

"Dinner? Oh right!" James nodded then he turned to Lily. "Lily, are you hungry? I'll ask the house elves to bring you food." He said. Lily looked at him and calmed down a little. She shook her head that it was alright but then James suddenly insisted. He stood up and walked out with his friends, waving goodbye to Lily. "You're getting really skinny and you need to eat or else you'll get sick." He explained then left.

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked at James as he was walking with them with a smile on his face. "He's gone crazy; he's been taking care of Lily 24/7." Sirius whispered to Remus and Peter. They nodded in agreement and laughed.

"I love her mates; I want to be with her 24/7. Besides, she's getting use to me hanging around her now." James said, overhearing them. "I want her to remember me, no matter how much it hurts, I want her too. If she doesn't, then, I'll just let it be that way, as long as I'm close to her, that's enough for me." He said softly.

After they talked with the house elves, they headed to the Great Hall and ate. James' sister and her friends kept asking about Lily, they never got a chance to hang out with her, while James was having chances on being with her. "Is she eating well, James?" Naomi asked.

"Prongs is feeding her so much, you could probably tell she's gaining so much weight." Sirius laughed.

James glared at him. "Sod off, Padfoot!"

"What'll happen to her studies? Is she going to fail? I mean, can she catch up?" Kat asked as soon as she and her cousins heard about Lily.

James swallowed his food and replied. "I don't know whether she's going to catch up or not or fail. But Lily is the smartest person I've known, so I guess she will."

"Does she remember anything? About us?" Rossy asked.

"I don't know, I don't even think she remembers me…or anybody else. But, I know she remembers Aunt Carrie, she visited Lily yesterday."

"How come she remembers Aunt Carrie and not us?" Kaytie asked, disappointedly.

"She'll remember us someday." Remus smiled.

"Someday? How long will that be?" Nina asked.

There was silence in the group, all was heard was other students talking and chatting with one another as they ate. The group ate their dinner quietly and all wondered the same question. The evening passed and everyone headed to bed.

Hogwarts was quiet and peaceful at night, well, there was one noise. Footsteps. There was nobody around but you could hear the footsteps hitting the cold floor of Hogwarts. It stopped for a moment and the door to the Hospital Wing opened, then closed and the footsteps continued, then stopped.

Lily, who stayed awake, not feeling tired after sleeping for so long heard the footsteps and looked around, frightened. She's been reading with a small lamp beside her, her novel was on her hands, pressed to her chest as she began to shake. She wanted to cry out who was in the Hospital Wing since she's the only one there.

"Lily! It's me, James." A voice in front of her said and before you knew it, James appeared out of no where holding a cloak. Lily screamed a little, startled by his voice and then fell off her bed. She cried in pain and wiped the tears that formed her eyes after hearing those footsteps that surprisingly belonged to James.

"Are you alright?" James asked, going around the bed and helping Lily up. Lily nodded and continued wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

Lily shook her head and gave him a small smile. James apologized again and then helped her back to her bed. He smiled. "I owled the letter you wanted to give Aunt Carrie. She owled me back, here's the letter." He took out the parchment from his pajamas and gave it to her.

Lily didn't take it at first, she was wondering about the cloak James was holding. Looking down at what she was gazing, he smiled and held it up. "This is my invisible cloak; my father gave it to me when we were still in 1st year, on Christmas. It was the best present I've ever received out of all my presents. I've been treasuring it since then and been using it." He paused. "I not only came here to just give you the letter, also, I'm going to take you somewhere."

Lily gave him a questioned look. "You'll see, but first, here." He took her hand and placed the parchment on her hand. Lily looked down at it and then opened it. The letter said: _Dearest Lily, _

_When James sent me that letter or yours, I thought that was his. It confused me a little. Um … honey, are you sure you want to go? I mean, you could go if you're ready, I mean, if your not, then we don't have to go. We could see them when the time is right. Well, I suppose it is your decision. _

_Tell you what, let's do it on Christmas break. If you're willing to wait that long, I mean, for two month, do you think that's too long because we can change it if you want. It's completely up to you. _

_You know, Petunia and I have been waiting to hear you talk about visiting them. We couldn't visit them without you so, we waited. We waited until you were ready. So, if you are ready like you said you are, and then let's visit them, soon. Okay? _

_Owl me back soon, honey. I love you. _

_Love always,_

_Aunt Carrie_

Lily rolled up the parchment and then gave it to James to read. James shook his head and smiled. "No, it's personal. I shouldn't be reading the letter at all." Lily's hand lowered down and the parchment was placed on her lap. She took another parchment and wrote something down, and then she gave it to James.

James took it and read. _'Thank you, for everything. You've been so sweet to me.' _James looked up and smiled. "Anything for you Lily…" He said softly. _'No matter how much it hurts, I'll do anything for you.' _James thought. Suddenly, he realized something. "How come you're still awake? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lily shook her head, took the parchment again and wrote down something. _'I've been sleeping so long; I don't think I can sleep for a while.' _

"Still, you should be sleeping. You'll be tired tomorrow and I can't visit you by then." He pouted. Lily stared at him and smiled, thinking how adorable he looked. Lily nodded. "Alright, I'll head back to bed, but I want you to sleep too." Lily agreed and went under the blankets, watching as James wrapped his cloak around him, and then he was gone. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" He asked and Lily nodded again.

She couldn't see him, all was heard was his voice, then before you knew it, he whispered goodbye and all Lily heard was his footsteps. She watched as the door to the Hospital Wing opened then soon closed and listened to the footsteps fading away. She looked at the dark ceiling and frowned. Why is it that she couldn't remember him? He came here all day and nothing. She was starting to get confused.

What was wrong with her?

**Ah, finished. I know I've been apologizing a lot, I'm sorry about that. (eh?) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll be working on my next one soon. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I'm getting ready for school now, going on a trip to a play called 'Of mice and Men'. Ah, so, I'll see all of you the next chapter okay? Bye and take care!! **

**Nih-na **


	28. Chapter 27: Love Letters

**I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry for update so, so late! Oh my gosh, I'm so, so, so sorry for everything!! I didn't mean to update so late!! I don't know why I stopped update and decided to update this late! I'm really sorry! You guys don't have to forgive me but please keep supporting my story…I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this late update…**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**Love Letters: Letters full of Love**

James has been visiting her everyday during breakfast, classes, lunch and after classes. He's always there with Lily 24/7 and Lily didn't seem to mind. She loved how he was keeping her company. He made her laugh, smile which he was proud of because he missed how she use to be like that.

Whenever he visits, she always seem to remember parts of her memories with him in it, she sees him and then a group of people behind him, three guys and four girls. All of them looked so familiar to Lily. "Hey Lily!" James' voice entered the room. Lily looked up and smiled.

This was a typical day for Lily, but it'll be different after a few days have passed. In a few days, Lily will be out of the Hospital Wing and she'll be back to her old bed in no time. Also, while James was visiting her, he teaches her everything she misses and did his best so she could catch up with her work. And it was a good opportunity to teach her to speak again.

James reached her bed and she wasn't there. He looked around and then found her beside the window with her owl Stellar on her arm. She waved at him and smiled. James smiled back and walked towards her. "Did you get a letter from Aunt Carrie?" He asked, sitting in front of her beside the window. Lily shook her head and then just looked at Stellar.

James patted Stellar on her head and then looked at Lily. "You should be out of here soon, huh?" Lily nodded. "Are you glad?" Lily tilted her head on one side and then she nodded again. "So am I." He smiled.

Since James started visiting Lily everyday, Stephanie hasn't been a bother to him at all and he was thankful for that. She hasn't done anything tragic to anyone, especially on James. What James was afraid of was what Stephanie might do to Lily, that's the reason why he's been staying beside her all the time; he feared she might hurt her because of him.

James stood up and smiled. "I got to go; I have detention with McGonagall for skipping few of my classes, I'll see you later." He waved at her and headed out the Hospital Wing. Lily waved back and smiled. She told him not to skip classes just to visit her, its sweet of him but he'll get in a lot of trouble if he does. Lily shook her head, thinking how silly James was being.

Minutes passed and the door to the Hospital Wing opened, Lily looked up and wondered if James forgot something. So she looked around to see if there were anything he forgot but found nothing, she looked up and found somebody else standing there. Three guys and a girl. They smiled at her and walked beside her. "Hey Lily, do you…remember me?" The girl asked.

Lily, who was looking at her didn't respond, not wanting to answer the wrong answer so she didn't say anything. Nina smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "My name is Nina, I'm James' foster-sister and your best-friend since first year." Nina was a little hurt after Lily didn't react after she introduced herself. "And this is Sirius, Remus and Peter, James' best-friends…" Lily back away a little but nodded, understanding a little.

"We're here to talk to you about James."

Lily didn't react and just continued looking at Nina. Nina looked up at Sirius, Remus and Peter. "James loves you a lot…" Sirius said. "…he can't live without you, when your not there, he becomes lonely, when you're here suffering, he's suffering too. James really wants to try his best to get you to remember him, because forgetting him is what he fears the most. It pains him inside, really, even if he says that it doesn't matter if you don't remember him, it continues to pain him."

"_Even if you don't remember me at all, it doesn't matter, as long as I can protect you and be with you, that's enough for me." _James' words suddenly ran through Lily's mind as Sirius said all of this.

Nina then spoke too. "He had to make the greatest sacrifice for you so you could be safe. He never wanted you to get hurt…he was even worried what had happened to you when you were still unconscious, he wondered if you were awake and looking well…but he knew all he could do was wonder and hope that you were alright." Nina paused for a moment and frowned. "I can't stand seeing him in such pain…and I can't stand seeing you in the same way. You've went through a lot and I don't want that to happen to you again." Lily cried.

"You don't have to be scared anymore…" Remus smiled. "You have us to protect you, Me, Sirius, Peter, Nina, Naomi, Arial, Kaytie and especially…James and many other friends close to you. You have us, so you don't need to be scared of anything anymore because we're here…" Lily looked at Remus and then the people around her who nodded in agreement.

Maybe all their saying…is true words coming from their hearts…and James…James Potter…

James Potter was the most precious person Lily has ever met. Ever since the incident, he has done nothing but take care of her. He was always there for her, he saved her and helped her…everything he has done made her happy about her life…but never did she realize his true feelings towards her.

Lily looked out the window and frowned.

James sat down in the trophy room and was polishing it without to use magic. He groaned and stopped for a while, stretching his pained body. "I have to get this finish…or else I won't see Lily…" He looked at what he had to polish and thought he wasn't going to be able to finish at this rate.

He grinned and was thankful he was alone…he could get all of this polished with one swing of his wand. He went through his robe but he couldn't really find it. "My wand…where the-"

"Looking for this, Mr. Potter…?" Professor McGonagall was standing by the door with his wand in her hands. James looked at her and groaned. "You thought you could get away with your detention time by getting all of the silver polished by magic. Finish up the rest, Mr. Potter."

"But Professor…I have to go to the Hospital Wing! Lily-"

"I believe Ms. Evans will be fine without you for today. Carry on with your work, Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall gave him a small smile and then left with his wand.

"Great…so much for my getting-away-from-detention-easily plan." He sighed, and then he looked around for a parchment, and wrote a letter to Lily. He went to the window and whistled. His owl came and after attaching the letter in its leg, it flew off. He turned back to the silver and then sighed. "Great."

Lily was startled when James' owl came and flew by Stellar. She then found the letter attached to its legs, she untied it and opened the letter. She quickly read the letter and smiled.

The letter says: _Dearest Lily, _

_Hey, I'm sorry but I can't come today…I can't really finish up my detention duty because McGonagall took my wand. But, don't worry; you'll just be James-less for only a few hours. I'll come by tonight, you won't get scared again like last time, right? Heh, Anyways, gets a lot of rest and soon you'll be out of there. _

_P.S.: Don't miss me too much…_

_Love James_

Lily ran to her bed and took a parchment. She wrote back to him excitedly. Stellar and James' owl stood by the window watching her as every word she wrote, she smiled. After she was done, she rushed back to the window and tied the letter to James' owl and let it fly off.

During his detention duty, James heard something behind him…he turned around and found his owl. He rushed over to it and untied the letter before opening it. He smiled and his expression changes as he read the letter.

_Dear James, _

_It's alright…I guess I can survive being James-less…just for today. You know you shouldn't skip your classes or else you'll end up where you are now. Serves you right! I'm just kidding. No more skipping okay? I don't want you getting in trouble because of me…or I'll feel bad. _

_You don't have to come by tonight, you need your rest from all the work you're doing right now, right? You should really take care of yourself…_

_P.S.: Don't worry…I won't. I'm just kidding…_

_Love Lily _

Lily looked out the window, searching for James' owl if he was going to respond. She waited patiently for his letter. Then she found his owl flying towards her, feeling excited inside, she thanked the owl with a kiss on its head and read the letter he wrote.

_My Dearest Lily, _

_I promise, from the bottom of my heart, I won't skip classes anymore…unless, I need to see you eagerly and if you feel bad, blame it all on me, okay? I really want to see you every single day, seeing you smile and laugh. I can't imagine a day without seeing you! That's why I'm skipping. I care about you and your health. I want you to get better but it'll be only a matter of time that you'll be out of there and you'll be able to come back to your classes. _

_Don't worry about me, love…I am the James Potter, I don't need rests, I can live without a week of rest, just watch me. I'll take care of myself as soon as I finish taking care of you…_

_P.S.: I know you'll miss me…At least a little…? Right? _

_Love always and forever _

_James Potter _

Before Lily could rush to her bed to get a parchment again, the door to the Hospital Wing opened. As she looked up, her eyes widen as she gasped with surprise. She then hid the letters behind her as the person who entered the Hospital Wing came closer.

"What are you hiding behind you back, Evans?"

Lily shook her head and backed away. "What is it?!" The person turned her around and took the letter from her hands. Lily gasped and tried to get it back but then, the person pushed her to the wall.

Minutes later after the person finished reading the letter, the person turned to Lily. "Aww…how sweet...you're exchanging love letters with Jamesy…" The person then threw them and spat on it. "How disgusting!"

It was late at night now and everyone was probably asleep by now. James sighed in relief, "Finish, finally…" Then he looked out the window and wondered where his owl was. "Lily hasn't responded to my letter yet…hm, maybe she's sleeping already…" James was about to leave when he suddenly heard his owl coming towards the window. He smiled and dropped his stuff before rushing over to his owl. "Hey buddy, what took Lily so long??" He asked his owl and untied the letter.

But when he opened it, he saw that it wasn't Lily's writing. "What the-?" He fully opened the letter and read it quickly when he saw the writing in red.

_Dearest Jamesy, _

_All this disgusting love letters you gave Evans sickens me! I have taken Evans with me! Come to the Great Hall at Saturday, midnight. If I see one of your bastard friends, Evans is going to get it!! Tell no one and come alone and nothing will happen to Evans…yet! _

_I'll be waiting for your arrival. _

James' eyes widen, somebody has taken Lily…he rushed out the trophy room and towards the Hospital Wing. Maybe this is a joke, maybe Lily is just fooling around with him, she really isn't taken…right? James opened the door to the Hospital Wing and rushed towards Lily's bed and found it…empty. "Lily…" He breathed. He fell on his knees with Lily's bed supporting him and all of the sudden, he shouted.

"Oi, Prongs! What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Lily right now…" Sirius patted James on the back. His face looked like he didn't get a sleep at all. "Are you alright, mate?"

"I-I was about to head there…I just wanted to eat first…" James smiled weakly and after finishing his breakfast, he heads out the Great Hall and towards the Hospital Wing. He didn't want anybody to know that Lily was missing. So, until Saturday comes, he has to stay at the Hospital Wing until everyone is in bed.

He then looked through the letter over and over again to see who sent the letter and who's planning on hurting Lily. Minutes later, his eyes widen…

"Oh Bloody Hell!" James shouted angrily.

**I want to apologize to all of you again for update so very late…you all don't have to forgive me. Ah, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter…I had to read the whole story to remember the story and then my ideas came back. **

**Next chapter will come soon…yeah, I hope so too. If I have time…no just kidding, I always have time for all of you. Since it's only the start of second semester, it'll be okay to update the next chapter soon! I'll be looking forward to your reviews. Thanks you for reading!! **


	29. Chapter 28: A Promise from the Heart

**To be honest with all of you, this will be the third last chapter, so, two more chapters and this story will be finish. BUT, I am planning on a sequel…I think…but I don't really know how the sequel will be…SO, I still have time to think about it…right? Anyways, I made a lot of plans to make this story longer but sadly I couldn't, SOOO…I'm making a sequel…to continue it? Yay! Stephanie will be in sequel but truthfully I was planning on getting her expelled in the end of this story but then I was like…Nah. Anyways…I'll give you guys more details after this next chapter. **

**Enjoy!!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-eight**

**A Promise from the Heart**

He couldn't breath, he's been running towards the Gryffindor common room and he's out of breath. In his hands, he was holding the letter from the kidnapper who took Lily away. He wasn't going to let her get away with this; he wasn't going to let Lily get hurt, never!

He stormed in the Gryffindor common room after giving out the password, he saw the people from the common room startled by his arrival. He then saw his sister sitting on the couch reading a book. "Nina!"

"James? What's wrong?"

"Where's Sirius?!" He asked, out of breath.

She pointed to the boy's dormitory, "He's upstairs with Remus and Peter…" She said. "But, James…what's wrong??" She put down her book and looked at her brother with concern.

"Thanks!" He ran up the boy's dormitory, ignoring her sister's questions, he burst inside their dormitory and found his friends sitting on their beds reading.

"Prongs? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, putting down his book.

"The Map…where is it?" James asked, breathlessly.

"In your trunk…" Sirius pointed to his trunk and was confused as James went through his stuff. "Prongs, are you alright, mate? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's nothing…"

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of Lily? She's going to be let out tomorrow, what are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"It's nothing!" James snapped, and suddenly, he stopped roaming around his stuff and looked at Remus. "Sorry, Moony. I've been through a lot of stress…" James sighed.

"It's alright, mate."

"A lot of stress? What's Lily doing to you?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, Lily isn't doing anything…" James paused. "It's just…things have happened…" James leaned on his opened trunk and sighed while rubbing his temple.

"What kind of things?" Peter asked, getting off his bed after spotting something James has dropped.

"Things, Wormtail…just…things…I can't really say…"

Peter stood, picked up the dropped parchment behind James and looked at it. "Hey, Prongs…what's this??" Peter asked, showing it to him.

"It looks like a letter, Wormtail."

James' eyes widen as he turned around and grabbed the letter from Peter's hands. "Don't read that!" He stuffed the letter inside his trunk and when he found the map, he closed it. "That letter is personal…"

"Since when did we keep secrets, Prongs?" Sirius asked, a little angry.

"It's just…" James didn't know how to explain.

"You've been acting strange since you came back from McGonagall's detention…tell us, Prongs…what happened?" Remus asked, curiously.

"I can't! That's the problem!"

"As long as you don't tell us, how are we supposed to help you??" Sirius asked.

James looked at his friends, the friends that have always been with him since they were kids and they promised each other they'll be together no matter what. They always have each other's back, whenever ones in trouble, the others would always be there to help. They attended Hogwarts together, pulled pranks on the Slytherins, especially Snape and they always have fun together…and no matter what situation he was in, his friends was always there…he could trust them, but he didn't want Lily to get hurt…

"Did something happen to Lily, Prongs??" Remus asked, noticing his face is worried.

James looked at Remus and when he lowered his head, he nodded. "What happened to Lily??" Peter asked.

"She was…Lily was…" James didn't know whether to tell them or not but…he knew he could trust them. "Lily was kidnapped…" He opened the trunk, taking the letter inside and giving it to them.

The Marauders read over the letter and then they looked at James. "Do you have an idea who took her?" Sirius asked.

James looked at them, and then, nodded. "I think I might know…"

Nina entered the girl's dormitory and saw that all her friends were on their beds doing their homework. "Hey, Nina."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Naomi asked.

Nina nodded. "I don't know what's wrong with James, but when he came in, I felt like something bad happened…" She explained. "I mean, usually at this time, he'd be at the Hospital Wing by now with Lily…I don't know…I just feel like, something happened to Lily when I saw James come in…"

"But James has been taking care of Lily since she was taken to the Hospital Wing…why would you think something bad happened?"

"I don't know…his expression on his face seems like he's worried…"

"Isn't Lily going to be let out of the Hospital Wing tomorrow?" Kaytie asked. "What's there to be worried about?"

"Why don't we ask James if something's wrong? Hey, at least when he tells us…we won't be this worried anymore and know that James is really taking care of her." Arial suggested.

Naomi nodded. "Yeah, let's go." Nina, Kaytie and Arial nodded as they headed out, they walked up to the boy's dormitory and when Nina was about to knock on the door, they heard the conversation inside.

"I knew it! That girl was nothing but trouble!" Sirius said angrily.

Remus looked through the letter again. "Well…just by looking at this letter…the way she put your name _'Jamesy' _we could easily figure it out that it is her…"

"She did call you by that name, didn't she?" Peter asked, trying to remember.

"_Don't you remember our deal, Jamesy?" _

"_Jamesy!" _

"Yeah, I'm guessing she's the one who took Lily…"

Suddenly, the door burst open, "WHO TOOK LILY?!" The Marauders turned around and found Nina, Naomi, Kaytie and Arial standing there. "JAMES POTTER, TELL ME! WHO TOOK LILY?!" She screamed.

James ran to her and covered her mouth. Sirius let the girls in and closed the door before casting a spell so no one will hear their conversation. "What happened to Lily, James? Who took her?!" Nina asked, angrily.

"It's…Nina, what are you guys doing eavesdropping on our conversation?!"

"I have the right to know what happens to my best-friend!!"

"Lily was kidnapped…"

The girl's eyes widen as they stared at the Marauders. "What?!" Nina asked, more shocked than her friends. "Who took her?!"

"We're guessing it's…Matthews…" Remus replied.

"WHAT? MATTHEWS?! THAT LITTLE—"

"I have to go to the Great Hall at midnight tomorrow…" James explained.

"We'll go with you, James!" Naomi said.

"No, we can't." Sirius looked at them. "If she sees any of us, Lily might get hurt…" He looked at James and said. "James has to go alone in order to get Lily back safely."

"But we can help, can't we? I mean, what if Matthews has others with her, and James can't take them all on…both James and Lily will get hurt!!"

"Either way, you guys can't come…I don't care what happens to me as long as Lily's safe."

"How are you going to protect her if you can't even protect yourself?!" Nina asked angrily. "I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want Lily to get hurt!!"

"I'll be fine, Nina. Don't worry about me…I'll be fine and Lily will be fine and we'll both go back to the dormitory safe and sound."

Nina looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "What if you don't…? What will happen if something really bad happens to both of you…? All of us will loose both of you…"

"Stop thinking so negatively, Nina. I promise. We both will come back safely as long as you let me do this my own…" James stuck out his pinky finger and looked at his sister.

Nina looked at him and then at his pinky finger then back to him. She looked up at her friends who nodded at her; he turned back to James and hooked her pinky finger with his. "Okay…" She said softly. "But if something happens to you or Lily…I'll hex you for breaking this promise!"

"That makes four of us!" Naomi smiled, holding Nina's hand, along with Kaytie and Arial.

"Nah, that makes 8 of us! We don't want anything to happen with our fellow Marauder!" Sirius grinned, putting both his arms on Remus and Peter.

James smiled and nodded. "I promise, from the bottom of my heart, Lily and I will come back safely."

The next day, The Marauders and the girls didn't bother going to Hogsmeade because they were too worried when midnight strikes. The day ended so quickly, according to them…everyone was sleeping already…but not them. They sat on the couch while watching the clock to strike midnight. James has already left and was ready to save Lily.

The clock struck midnight and James was in front of the Great Hall unseen by Filch after using his Invisibility cloak. The Great Hall was dark and James couldn't see anything. Then suddenly, a spot-light turned on towards the Headmaster's table was. There was Lily all tied up. Her legs were tied together and her hands were tied behind her.

"LILY!" He quickly ran towards her, wanting to get to her but before he could get to her, he heard chucking echoing in the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't James Potter…" The voice laughed. "Coming just in time…you must be desperate to get Lily back now I see…"

"MATTHEWS, SHOW YOURSELF!!"

Then suddenly, Stephanie appeared behind Lily. "Don't worry…I haven't done anything to her…" She paused and smirked. "…not yet, at least."

"Don't ever lay a finger at Lily!" James took out his wand from his robes and was about to cast a spell on Stephanie, she put up her hand and stopped him.

"Ah, ah, ah…lift that wand or that hands of yours and Evans is going to get it." Stephanie got Lily to stand up by pulling her hair and soon, her wand was on Lily's neck. "Drop the wand, Potter!"

James looked at Lily's face and saw her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying the whole time she was gone…her hair was messy and her clothes were all dirty. He saw the fear in her eyes so James…dropped his wand and glared at Stephanie. "Now let go of Lily!" James demanded, his hands clenched into a fist with anger.

"LUCIUS!!" Stephanie screamed.

James' eyes widen as he felt somebody grabbing him from behind. His head turned and saw Malfoy holding him up. "Malfoy!"

"Why, Hello Potter."

**(sigh) two more chapters and this story will be FINISH. Anyways, like I said, Matthews will be in the sequel and they'll be a lot of love parts between James and Lily…I don't want to spoil you guys BUT…something will happen between their relationship and also, to NINA! (gasp) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and at the last chapter of this story…I'll be posting the summary for the next story that will be updated AFTER the last chapter is posted!! **

**Please keep supporting my story and I hope that you will enjoy this until the end. I love all of your reviews and I hope you guys keep it up... (Smiles) Oh, Happy BELATED Valentines Day…EW…LoveDay was like 3 days ago. SORRY! **

**BYE FOR NOW, LOVES! **


	30. Chapter 29: Trust me

**After this finishes, the next chapter will be the LAST. I'm really sad too , BUT, gladly, there will be a sequel for this and the summery is at the bottom, but don't scroll yet, well, okay fine, you guys can scroll down, take a look at it and tell me what you think. **

**  
Anyways, enjoy **

**Trust me **

**Chapter Twenty-nine: **

"**Trust me" **

As James was being held by Lucius, he looked towards Stephanie and saw her signaling to somebody. He turned and soon, the lights of the Great Hall turned on and he was surrounded by Slytherins. His eyes widen in slight fear, as three of them came up and started beating him up.

Lily stared at the scene, her eyes wide with shock. James was getting hurt. She couldn't move and she couldn't help him…she was hopeless. "Why don't you fight back, Potter?" Stephanie screamed viciously. Lily was shock at what was happening, how could Stephanie do this to the one she claimed to love.

Lily looked at James' face that was all bruised up and thought that he had enough. She opened her mouth to beg them to stop but nothing seems to come out.

"_Even if you don't remember me at all, it doesn't matter, as long as I can protect you and be with you, that's enough for me." He soon left with a smile on his face. _

"Why don't you fight back, Potter? Who cares what happens to her, she's just a mute slut anyways!" Stephanie screamed.

Malfoy pushed James to the ground and started kicking him, while the others followed his example. Lily couldn't take it anymore; she shook her head and cried out. "S-ST-STOP IT!!"

The Slytherin stopped and looked at Lily, "ST-STOP IT!! P-PLEASE!!" She cried repeatedly, as she tried to get out of Stephanie's grasp. "J-James!!"

"Shut up!!"

James' eyes drifted to Lily and he saw her eyes were filled with tears. _'Lily…' _He thought, his body ached all over, he was sure he had broken at least one rib. Lily shook her head and cried. "James…S-save yourself!! Please!!" She begged, tears cascading down her face. "I-I'll be f-fine!"

James smiled weakly and looked at Lily through his broken glasses. "I-I did pro-promise I'd pro-protect you, didn't I?" Lily nodded weakly, remembering what he had said while she was still at the Hospital Wing. "T-Trust me, L-Lily."

"That's enough! Lucius, finish him off!" Stephanie ordered.

Lucius and a bunch of Slytherins continued beating James and he still didn't bother lifting a finger to fight back. Stephanie watched in surprise and she looked down at Lily, frustration evident on he face. "Why?" She asked, softly. She pulled Lily's hair and dragged her towards James after she ordered Lucius to hold James up. "Why don't you fight back?! Why are you doing all of this for that ugly slut?!" Stephanie pulled Lily into a position, where James could see her.

"L-Lily..." James reached out to her, but before he could touch her, Stephanie pulled her away and pushed her behind her. "Why does it have to be her?!" Stephanie asked, shaking with anger. "After everything I've done, why don't you like me?!"

James groaned in pain, his face all bruised up and his vision blurring, after his glasses had broken. He lifted his head slowly and looked at the red blur he saw and knew it was Lily. "James…" Lily cried softly.

"Li-Lily…" He said weakly.

"Look at me, James! Look at me and tell me you love me! Tell me you can't live without me and that you'll be with me forever! Look at me in the eyes and tell me that you LOVE ME!!" Stephanie screamed, stomping her feet.

"Please, James…" Lily begged softly.

"T-Trust me, Li-Lily…"

"What does Evans have that I don't?! She's not rich! She's not beautiful! But…Why is it that…you won't look at me?!!"

---

Running quickly after sneaking away from Filch, The Marauders, Nina, Naomi, Arial and Kaytie, along with Kat, Rossy and Angel were all heading towards the Great Hall. "We shouldn't be doing this! We promised James, didn't we?" Nina whispered, after she was forced to come with her friends to save Lily and James.

"Don't you want those two to be safe?" Sirius asked.

"I do! But, it's wrong since we did promise him that we would let him to this alone!"

"Nina, we have no choice. Half of the Slytherins aren't in their dormitories and they're probably helping Matthews." Angel said.

"Beside, you saw the Marauders' map, there's a whole bunch of Slytherins at the Great Hall. James is out numbered."

"And what makes you think we can take all of them?!"

"At least we could try! We're enough to bring James and Lily out of there and away from Matthews!"

"C'mon guys, stop arguing. We're here, already!" Remus who was leading the way stopped and they now stood in front of the Great Hall.

---

James' eyes widened as he stared at Lily's unconscious body over him after saving him from the spell that was meant for him. Weakly, he got up slowly and held on the unconscious Lily. "Lily…Lily, wake up!" James begged, shaking her head gently. His hands, drenched with his blood, caressed her cheeks softly and knew he couldn't reverse the spell because his wand was broken in two.

Stephanie who was shocked after Lily suddenly jumping in, allowing herself to get hit by the spell instead of James and now, she was looking down at Lily's unconscious body in James' arms. "Why…?" she whispered. Tears began to form from her eyes and after she dropped her wand. "Evans, you-"

"Please, I'm begging you…please wake up!"

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood the Marauders, his sister and her friends. The first thing they saw was James on the floor holding an unconscious Lily and Stephanie stood in front of them with her head hung low. Naomi looked around the Great Hall and saw all the Slytherins were there. She then turned to Angel and pointed to the group, seeing Snape standing there. Angel gasped and ran to him.

"James!" Nina ran to her brother and looked at Lily. "What happened? What happened to Lily?" She asked, in a frenzy of panic.

"Nina, we have to take her to the Hospital Wing! She's not breathing!" James carried Lily in his arms, and they all hurried towards the Hospital Wing leaving Stephanie and the group of Slytherins at the Great Hall. "Angel!" Kat called out ,but Angel signaled them to go ahead.

As they hurried to the Hospital Wing, James suddenly stopped, his friends accidentally bumping into him. Sirius turned to James and asked what was wrong. "We can't take her to the Hospital Wing. What if Pomfrey asks what happened to Lily?"

"She's bound to ask what happened, how else could she cure her." Remus replied.

"Who cares if they do find out, don't you want to help Lily?! Hurry up and let's go!" Nina and Naomi pushed James and continued their way to the Hospital Wing. As soon as they arrived there, they opened the door and put Lily on one of the empty beds, gently. "I'm going to call Pomfrey!" Peter said, before leaving and running towards Pomfrey's office.

They tried everything to get Lily to wake up, they cast every single spell they knew, but nothing happened. When Pomfrey came, she didn't know what was wrong with her, so after she kicked them out of the Hospital Wing and went to call Dumbledore, but before she got to that she saw James' face. "Mr. Potter, what happened to you?" Pomfrey asked, frowning at James' face.

James' bruises stung as Pomfrey touched it, she led him to an empty bed, not so far away from Lily's and after treating his injuries, she went to Lily to check up on her again.

She went outside to speak to the rest of the group. "Why don't you all come back tomorrow? I'm sure Mr. Potter will be fine, Ms. Evans too, once we find out what's wrong with her."

They nodded, the group headed towards James and bid him goodnight. "Take care of Lily, we'll come back tomorrow. Make sure you keep a good eye on Lily because we're guessing, Matthews isn't finished with you yet."

"I'll be fine." James smiled worriedly as his eyes drifted towards Lily. Suddenly, he felt something hit his arm and looked at his sister, who had suddenly punched his arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for breaking your promise…you said you and Lily will be coming back safe, unharmed…" Nina replied sadly. "You promised me with all your heart and here you go, breaking it."

"I'm sorry… I tried"

"Do me a favor, James." Nina smiled weakly. "You're the only one that I trust with protecting Lily. Don't ever hurt her, okay?"

James smiled and nodded. "I will never do anything to hurt her."

Soon, after they said their goodbyes, Madam Pomfrey poured a bottle of potion in a cup and handed it to James. "Drink this and get some rest tonight." She walked to Lily's bed and pulled the curtains around her bed. James sighed and lay on his bed, not realizing that he was falling asleep.

"Please, let me go." A voice begged in the darkness.

"Why don't you wait until you're all healed?" A voice asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"What about…?"

"I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright, just be careful on your way there, okay? I'm sure he's awake by now."

"Thank you."

James opened his eyes and to have the light from the window blind him. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly. He looked around and remembered he was at the Hospital Wing and soon, realized who was there with him. "Lily!" He ran to her bed, painfully realizing he was still in pain and moved the curtains that were surrounding her bed.

His eyes suddenly widened and he found the bed Lily was sleeping in was empty. Nothing was there but folded bed sheets and pillow. "Lily…?!"

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Madam Pomfrey! Where's Lily?! Did something happen to her?!" He asked in panic.

"Oh, Heavens no." Pomfrey smiled.

"Then, where is she?!"

"She left the Hospital Wing right after she had woken up." Pomfrey replied.

James quickly ran out the Hospital Wing and went around the school looking for Lily, but sadly, she was no where to be found. James entered the common room and found his friends walking out of their dormitory. "Prongs, we were about to go check up on you and Lily." Sirius said.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Remus asked.

"It's Lily…" James panted. "Pomfrey said she left the Hospital Wing right after she woke up."

"Did you look all over Hogwarts?" His sister asked.

"Yeah, but I still can't find her."

"We haven't seen her either…" Nina took her friends arms and said. "Let's go help James...who knows, Lily might bump into Matthews and she might be in trouble again."

"Okay." They all nodded and separated, searching for Lily.

It took them the whole morning to look for her but she was still no where to be found. James was really worried, what if Matthews did take Lily away again and what if Lily was really hurt this time. Many frightening thoughts ran through James' head, thoughts of what Matthews would do to Lily.

"We'll find her, Prongs. Don't worry." Sirius placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Yeah…" He murmured.

As they walked around Hogwarts, continuously looking for Lily, they ran into Professor Dumbledore. "Professor, have you seen Lily by any chance?" Nina asked.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I have."

James' eyes widens as he looked at Dumbledore. "Where is she, Professor?" James asked. Dumbledore turned around and looked behind him. When the group looked to where Dumbledore was looking at, they saw Lily...with Stephanie.

"It seems like Ms. Evans wanted to settle things with Ms. Matthews and had an honest talk with one another." Dumbledore smiled. "Ms. Evans even asked me not to punish Ms. Matthews…"

"Not to punish, Matthews?" Kaytie repeated.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Ms. Evans understood how Ms. Matthews was feeling and forgave her." They looked at Lily who was smiling at Stephanie, holding her hands, forgiving her and surprisingly, Stephanie smiled and thanked her. They watched as Stephanie was about to leave, the two hugged.

"A lot has happened to Ms. Evans but she still had the courage to stand up on her two feet and walk ahead no matter how hard her life has been." Dumbledore said. "She's lucky to have all of you there for her, helping her with all her troubles," Then, Dumbledore looked at James. "And of course, she's lucky to have you, Mr. Potter." James looked at Dumbledore then looked towards Lily, and then a small smile appeared on his face. Nina looked at her brother and smiled, then turned to her friends.

After having a talk with Stephanie, Lily waved goodbye to her and turned around, walking back to the Gryffindor common room. When she looked up, she saw all her friends standing there, smiling at her.

Lily smiled and waved at them. "Hi Guys!!"

Naomi, Nina, Kaytie and Arial smiled and ran to Lily, embracing her tightly. "Lily!"

**And this is the end of the second last chapter. **

* * *

**VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO: Hmphh ! **

**She helped me check the grammar because as all of you know, I have bad grammar and really isn't good with it, grammar and me don't mix. Anyways, thank you again, I really appreciate it and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. :) **

**Also VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO: Kat, Rossy, and Angel !**

**They helped me a lot and gave me a lot of ideas for the story. ALSO, thank you very much for the help with the summary for the next story. I really appreciate it too and I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble too, guys. :) **

**

* * *

**

**Sequel coming soon: **

**Summary: James and Lily are finally together and no one is there to ruin their relationship this time…until The Potters receives a surprise visit from The Matthews during the summer break. Everybody notices that Stephanie and James are back together and the relationship between James and Lily is over and nobody knows how it happened. What secrets is James keeping from his friends?**

* * *


	31. Chapter 30: Final Chapter

**Last Chapter! I'm pretty upset that this story is ending so quickly, I remembered when I first started this story like it was yesterday…ah, anyways, I hope you enjoy this final chapter of 'Trust me' and I hope you'll be looking forward with the sequel. I know I am and I'm sorry for updating this so late. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Trust me **

**Chapter Thirty**

**Last Chapter**

"**Trust me" **

Naomi, Nina, Kaytie and Arial smiled and ran to Lily, embracing her tightly. "Lily! You're alright!" Nina cried, hugging her red headed friend.

"You had us all worried." Naomi smiled.

Lily laughed and apologized. "I'm sorry."

Then, the Marauders came running towards Lily and her friends, hugging them all together, all the Marauders except for James who stood at the same spot, beside Professor Dumbledore. "You've done so much for Ms. Evans, Mr Potter. She seems happier than I've ever seen her, when she is with you, Mr. Potter."

James frowned and shook his head as they watched his friends embracing Lily. "I've caused so much trouble for Lily since first year. I've hurt her so much…"

Dumbledore looked down at him. "She loves you so much, Mr. Potter. You have not hurt her; you have healed her from all the pain she's suffering in her past. You've changed her…" Dumbledore patted his back and smiled knowingly, his eyes twinkling. "Go on, she's waiting for you."

James looked at him, "Thanks, Professor." He smiled, before turning to Lily. The Marauders and the girls saw James approaching and made way for him. As James neared Lily, his eyes began to fill with tears. Lily was surprised by James' embrace but then, she relaxed in his arms and hugged him back.

Soon, James lifted his head and looked down at Lily. "You're crying…" Lily whispered, worriedly as she wiped away the tears flowing from his eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

James laughed and nodded. "I'm fine…are you?" he asked as he placed his hands on top of hers that were caressing his face. Lily smiled and nodded. "I've been in Professor Dumbledore's office. Stephanie and I talked and didn't want her to get expelled from Hogwarts so I begged Professor not to expel her."

"Why? Don't you remember what she did to us last night?"

"Stephanie loved you so much that she did what she had to do and I understood how she felt when she lost you. She loved you like I loved my parents and it was hard for her to lose you, like it was hard for me to lose my parents." Lily smiled. "Everyone has a reason why they do, we shouldn't be blaming them."

Lily looked at James' hazel eyes and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I just felt that I needed to do this, that's why I asked Madam Pomfrey if I could go see Professor Dumbledore." Her thumb caressed his teary face.

James shook his head and hugged Lily again, burying his head onto her shoulder. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and when she looked over James' shoulder, she saw all their friends smiling at them. She closed her eyes and enjoying the embrace they were sharing.

"I love you…" James whispered on her shoulder, knowing that it was only for her to hear and not anyone else.

Lily tilted her head a little and asked with a smile. "Really?"

James grinned, pulling back a little; he looked at her emerald-green eyes and rested his forehead on hers. He leaned in closer…

--

Before Christmas break came, Lily caught up with the work she missed after staying at the Hospital Wing for so long. She didn't have time to spend with her friends, and especially James who was cranky for months until Christmas break came.

James frowned and watched Lily as she continued doing her work, not even paying attention to James, even if he tried bothering her. "When are you going to be done, Lily?" James asked, whining. "I'm bored…"

As if she didn't hear him at all, Lily continued on her work. "Are you mad at me or something?" James asked, getting off the couch and sat on the floor where Lily was sitting and wrapped his arms around her.

The scratches coming from her quill stopped and James proudly thought he finally got Lily's attention. "Christmas break is coming soon, James…"

James rested his chin on Lily's shoulder and nodded. "Yeah…"

"The day is about to come…" Lily whispered.

"What day?"

Lily turned her head and looked at James. "My Mom and Dad." She replied.

There was silence between them for a few minutes until James looked at Lily and kissed her cheeks. "Don't worry; we'll all be there with you…" James hugged her tightly.

"You will?"

"Yeah, Aunt Carrie and your sister will be there. Of course, the Marauders will be there, so will Nina, Naomi, Kaytie and Arial. We will all be there to support you, just think, while you see your parents; think of us and you'll do fine."

Lily smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Soon, the door to the Gryffindor common room opened and all their friends were there. "Hey, lovebirds, aren't you guys going to eat?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. Can we hurry it up?" Peter asked, complaining about his grumbling stomach.

Lily looked at James. "You go on ahead, I still have work to do…"

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Well? Don't leave a hungry man waiting." Sirius laughed, putting an arm around Peter. "A growing man needs his food you know."

James turned to his mates and smiled. "You guys go on ahead, I'm going to wait until Lily finishes."

"Suit yourself." Sirius and the rest of the gang headed out the door and headed to the Great Hall to eat some dinner, leaving James and Lily alone. On the way there, they found Kat and Rossy eating together and decided to join them.

"Where's Angel?" Naomi asked.

"She's with her boyfriend." Kat pointed to the Slytherin table and they saw Angel and Snape eating together.

"They didn't end up fighting much during the incident, did they?" Kaytie asked, remembering about their small fight about what happened between James and Lily.

Rossy shook her head. "They're okay now. Their argument wasn't really serious." Then Rossy turned to Sirius. "Don't even go there, Sirius."

"Not in a mood for jokes, I can handle that."

The Gryffindor common room was quiet; the only thing heard was Lily's quill scratching onto her parchment. Dinner has already finished and Lily still wasn't finished. James seems to be falling asleep and was bored the entire time he waited for Lily.

"Maybe you should go to bed; I'm almost finished anyways…"

"Don't worry about me, Lily. I'll wait for you any day…" He yawned, falling back to sleep with his head on Lily's shoulder. Lily sighed, feeling guilty for making him wait for so long. "I still have a few more days; I'll just finish it tomorrow." She mumbled.

Soon, she realized that she couldn't remove the extra weight that was leaning on her. Not wanting to wake him up anyways, she leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep with him.

The next morning, James woke up feeling really comfortable and when he opened his eyes, he realized where he had fallen asleep. He shot up and looked at the redhead leaning on him. "Lily…" Lily didn't stir and was snoring softly onto James. He smiled and watched his girlfriend sleeping soundly.

"Lily pulled an all-nighter again?" A voice behind him asked.

James turned around and found his sister standing there with her pajamas on. James nodded and looked at Lily's parchment sitting on the table. "I didn't find Lily on her bed so I thought she might have been down here again, doing homework…"

James lifted his glasses and rubbed his sleepy eyes. "I guess I dozed off while she was doing her work…" He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. "I hope she didn't stay up all night again."

"As long as she gets some sleep, she'll be fine." Nina looked at her brother and then to her best-friend. "Are you going to stay here until she wakes up?" She asked. James nodded and suggested that she and the others go on ahead to breakfast.

"Be sure you guys get something to eat when she wakes up, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." James smiled.

Nina smiled and nodded, leaving the two alone. As soon as she vanished up the stairs, Lily suddenly stirred and opened her eyes slowly. James smiled. "Good morning, love."

Lily stretched a little and smiled sleepily. "Good morning…"

"Were you up all night doing your work?" James asked.

Lily shook her head, rubbing her eyes gently and stretched again. "No, after you fell asleep, I thought of doing some work tomorrow since I have time to do it but I couldn't really carry you so I ended up falling asleep here with you." Lily smiled, tiredly.

James laughed. "I see. You could have woken me up…"

"I didn't want to, you looked so sleepy so I didn't bother." Lily yawned and gathered up her work. "I'm going to take a shower and when I'm finish, let's go get some breakfast okay?" James nodded with a smile as he watched Lily heading up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Days passed by and finally, Christmas break came. Lily stretched her arms and sighed in relief. "Christmas break! Aren't you glad its here?" She smiled.

"Everyone was waiting for this day to come." Naomi laughed.

"Thankfully, I have handed my work in time, just before the break started." Lily sighed and turned towards the way to Hogwarts, taking one last look before getting inside the Hogwarts Express.

"Are you guys going to plan a Christmas Eve party anytime soon?" Sirius asked, opening and closing compartments to see if there empty or not.

"Mum's already planning everything at home…" Nina replied.

"She's already got the house decorated." James laughed, running his hand through his messy hair. "She also wants us to help with it, she wants us to buy some other stuff when we go Christmas shopping…"

"Um…"

"What's wrong, love?"

"I-I can't go Christmas shopping with you guys…"

"Why not?" Nina asked.

"Well, not yet, I mean. I have to be somewhere before I can do anything else."

"What are you going to do, Lilies?" Sirius asked.

Lily smiled weakly. "My parents…"

Suddenly, the compartment was quiet, everyone exchanged glances and then they turned to Lily. Lily smiled, feeling a little uncomfortable. "I'm ready to face them again after all these years…" She explained. "If I don't do this now, who knows when I'd be able to have the courage to talk to them again…so, I'm going to visit them this Christmas break and though, I'd feel a little scared, I'm ready and I know it."

Though there was a small silence from her friends, she saw them smile and nod. "We'll be there for you Lily…" Nina said. "I mean, you're our best-friend and we'll always have your back."

"Yeah, when you need us, we'll be right there, waiting for you." Naomi smiled.

Lily looked like she was about to cry, she smiled and gathered up the group. "Thank you so much…" She thanked and hugged her friends.

--

"Are you ready, Lily?" James asked, as Lily tightened her grip on James while they stood in front of the cemetery. Lily nodded, but James knew she wasn't really sure, so James kissed her on the cheeks and wished her luck.

As she entered the cemetery, she looked back and saw her friends and family signaling her to go on. She nodded and continued her way to her parent's graveyard where they were buried together. When she arrived, she was a little afraid to approach them but she knew she had to, since this was the day. She tightly held on the bouquet of lilies and petunias and neared them.

She looked at each other her parent's gravestones and opened her mouth. "Mum…Dad…"

James stood in front of the entrance and was a little nervous what would happen. He pictured Lily crying in front of her parents or probably running away from them but he knew he shouldn't really worry since Lily told him she would be alright.

As Lily exited the cemetery, she looked up and saw her best-friends, Nina, Naomi, Kaytie and Arial standing there, beside them were the Marauders, her Aunt and sister, and furthermore, James was there, waiting her. Lily wiped her remaining tears and smiled at them, knowing that no matter how much it hurt, she knew her family and friends were always there to help her.

Lily ran to her Aunt, hugging her tightly and thanking her for everything. Then, she moved to her best-friends, Nina, Naomi, Kaytie and Arial, hugging them together, thanking them also, the Marauders, who joined the embrace smiled down at Lily. "Good job, Lils." Sirius grinned, Remus nodded in agreement and so did Peter. Soon, Lily was standing in front of James and before James could congratulate her, Lily wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, for everything…" She whispered into his shoulder with a smile.

"Anything for you, love." James wiped away her fresh tears and kissed her forehead.

--

**Ding Dong**

"Nina!"

"What?" Nina turned around and looked at her brother. "What is it?"

James approached Nina and took her hand. "C'mon, I've got my early Christmas eve present for you."

"Early Christmas Eve Present?!" Nina exclaimed before James covered her eyes with his hands and led her towards the door. "What is it, anyways?" Nina asked.

"You'll be really surprise, I promise." James smiled.

"The last time you made a promise, you ended up breaking it. Anyways, what is it?"

James signaled Sirius to open the door and at the same time, James took off his hands off Nina's eyes. Nina gasped and stared at someone standing right in front of her. "M-Mum!" She cried, tackling her with a huge embrace.

"I knew you'd be surprise…" James laughed, putting an arm around Sirius as they watched Nina and her genetic mother embracing. James' mother went to the door and opened it fully. "Come on in, and welcome to the party." She giggled.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for coming late." Madelyn Lockhart entered the mansion with her daughter clinging on her arm.

"It's alright, better late then never, right?" The two mums laughed as they entered the living room full of guests.

While Sirius chatted with the Andersons, James stood there watching Lily as she laughed with her friends and was enjoying her evening. Suddenly, he felt someone hugging him from behind and when he turned around, he saw Nina smiling up at him. "Thank you, James."

"No need to thank me, all you need to ,do is to say you've got the **best **brother in the whole wide world."

Nina laughed. "Oh, please, you're so full of yourself." She embraced him again and smiled. "Not the best, but the **greatest**."

"Don't go soft on me, Nina. It's really weird."

"Way to ruin the moment, idiot." Nina pushed her brother out of the way and headed to the couch where the rest of the Marauders were sitting on.

"That was really sweet of you to do that for your sister, James." Lily voice was heard behind him and as he turned around, he gave her a smile.

"I do my best." He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Enjoying your evening, love?"

"Yes, I am enjoying my evening, thank you for asking." Lily smiled. "And you, Mr. James Potter?"

"Now, I am." He leaned in but was stopped by her small hands pushing his head back. He looked between her fingers and saw her glaring at him playfully.

"Not here, James. People will be watching!" Lily whispered, looking behind him and found some of his guests were watching them.

"So, if you love me, you wouldn't care whether people are watching or not if we do kiss." James grinned.

"Who said I loved you?" Lily stuck out her tongue and smiled playfully at him.

"You did, don't you remember?"

"I never once said 'I love you' to you, James Potter."

"Well, you did once; I think…Lily, are you trying to hurt my feeling?" He asked, pouting at her.

Lily smiled, "Of course not."

"Then, tell me you love me."

Before Lily could reply back, she looked behind James and found everyone was watching the whole scene they were making. She looked away, blushing with embarrassment and tried to push James away from her, but he wouldn't let go. "Don't mind the people watching us…"

"How do you know they're watching us?" She whispered, still embarrassed.

"I feel their eyes watching us." He laughed quietly. "Just tell me you love me and they'll go away."

"No, I'm going to the kitchen…" She tried pushing herself off him once again but he was too strong. Lily felt more embarrassed, her face was probably about the same color as her hair so she buried her head on James' chest to hide her red face. James laughed and kissed the top of her head before hugging her tightly. "Now, everybody go back to what all of you were doing, it's over now."

His guests whined, and complained on how they wanted to see Lily confess. To them, it looked like a love scene from a romantic movie. They went back to what they were doing and the room was once again noisy.

"I hate you…" Lily mumbled on his shirt before feeling James burying his head on her shoulder. "I love you." He whispered.

Lily closed her eyes and turned her head, facing James. "Liar." She whispered.

"I love you." He whispered again.

Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Liar." She repeated in a soft whisper.

"I love you." He repeated again.

There was a short pause and when Lily pulled back a little, she looked at his hazel eyes deeply, tilted her head a little and asked with a smile. "Really?"

James smiled and he stared back at her emerald-green eyes deeply. He leaned in and caressed her face before kissed her tenderly. After they broke apart, James looked down at Lily and grinned.

After a short pause, he pecked on her nose and rested his forehead onto hers. "Lily, I'm completely in love with you, and I promise I will forever."

"How do I know that for sure?"

**"Trust me."**

**Last Chapter and 'Trust me' is finish. **

**I'd like to take this opportunity to THANK Kat, Rossy, Angel and EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED MY STORY AND TOOK THEIR TIME READING IT. Thank you all so MUCH! For supporting my story and I hope you it. If it wasn't for all of you, this story wouldn't be completed. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you will look forward to the sequel coming up. **

**VERY, VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO: Hmphh ! **

**Thank you so much for your help! Even though it was almost the end of the story, you still helped me. If it wasn't for you, I'd still have grammar mistakes so thank you so, so much! Also, I'm sorry for troubling you since you had so much stuff happening in school. I'm really sorry and really grateful for having a little time with me. By the way, the ending is made by Hmphh! So I'd like to thank you for it too! **


End file.
